


Masquerade

by HallowsEve



Series: 4A Vampire Masquerade [1]
Category: The Big Bang Theory (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, F/F, F/M, Historical Inaccuracy, Implied/Referenced Torture, Language, Sexual Content, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-28
Updated: 2014-11-28
Packaged: 2018-02-27 05:40:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 13
Words: 42,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2681126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HallowsEve/pseuds/HallowsEve
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone's lives are put at risk when Sheldon discovers Penny's big secret.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Dreaming

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own TBBT or its characters. I merely play with them.
> 
> A/N: This story was previously posted earlier this year on FFnet under my same username so there will be references to things prior to last season's ending and the current season. I decided to move this series over to AO3 as the third part of this trilogy will be much too dark/violent for FFnet. If you've read this before you'll see that not much has changed except some wording here and there. If you haven't, I really hope you enjoy.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sheldon is having some crazy dreams.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own TBBT or its characters. I merely play with them.
> 
> Story Warning: Sheldon will be OOC in some of this, but please keep in mind it's my story so my rules. If you're not a fan of that, no biggie, feel free to skip my story.
> 
> Chapter Warnings: Violence & language.
> 
> Italics are character's internal thoughts.

The full moon was at its highest, casting a soft glow throughout the forest. 6 horsed guards trailed behind 2 white horses, the clanking of their armor echoing through the silence. Elisabeta and Stefan lead the patrol, their horses never moving more than 5 feet from one another. Stefan's light blue eyes gazed lovingly at the raven-haired beauty to his right. Clad in deep red robes, Elisabeta was a vision of pure beauty. Her hair hung in gentle curls down her back, her pale skin glowed under the full moon. The bodice of her robes hugged her bust beautifully, tastefully displaying a fair amount of cleavage and her prominent clavicle as the full skirt draped elegantly over her pristine white horse. Elisabeta was a temptress. Breathtakingly beautiful and could easily convince any man to do her bidding just by batting her eyes, but as violent and deadly as the family name she carried.

A snapped branch stopped the patrol. Bows were drawn as Stefan unsheathed his sword. The party turned their focus to the direction of the noise, ready to fight. Elisabeta's silver-white gray eyes narrowed slightly, attempting to hone in on the threat. Her right hand shifted to her trusty spear that was attached to her horse's side. Her choice in weapon was fitting. Though it required close proximity to her opponent, Elisabeta was highly skilled with it and anyone who dared to challenge her would find the hard wood object pierced through the soft flesh of their abdomen.

"Carry on." Stefan's voice cut the night, gracefully putting his sword down as the patrol relaxed to proceed when no threat was discovered.

"Concerned my love?" Elisabeta turned to her beloved, smirking at his shoulder length dark brown hair that bounced gently with his horse's movements. Stefan smiled as he reached for Elisabeta's hand.

"I always stay on guard when it comes to protecting that of which I love most." Stefan gently kissed the soft knuckles of Elisabeta's left hand. "It would also be remiss of me to ignore the fact that should you not return safely, your Uncle would likely carve out my heart."

"Agreed." Elisabeta chuckled as the patrol continued on. Flapping wings caught the patrol's attention. The forest was known for its winged beasts especially its flying death - the bats. Hundreds of commoners had recently begun succumbing to the fever that followed a bite from one of the feared bats. Death following a bite from one of the bats was swift and painful. Elisabeta's lip curled in disgust as her eyes honed in on a flock of the flying deaths.

"Elisabeta!" Stefan's loudly shrieked as Elisabeta gasped loudly. The patrol had been so focused on the group of bats in the distance that they failed to see the few lone runts that were flying behind them. A small bat landed quickly on her shoulder, biting her left side of her neck before flying off into the darkness. Elisabeta grabbed the side of her neck quickly, her heart racing when her hand pulled back to reveal blood. Her hand started shaking as her eyes misted over. She would never know the feeling of her beloved against her body. She would never know the joy of becoming his wife. She would never again sit at the side of her blood thirsty Uncle. Stefan reached over and grabbed the reins of her horse, pulling her towards him as he tried to get a good look at the bite.

"My love, we must return, immediately." His voice slightly quivered as he focused on the small trail of blood that was now running down her neck. Elisabeta refocused her attention and nodded quickly, turning her horse around and the group sped back towards the castle. Elisabeta kept her calm as her horse gracefully sprinted through the woods. She was fortunate; her Uncle would use any and every possible resource to save her. This she knew. There was a chance she could survive this bite. Stefan's eyes drifted towards Elisabeta as they made their way, his heart racing with fear for his love. He couldn't lose her. They were set to marry in a fortnight.

As the patrol entered the gates of the castle grounds Elisabeta found it hard to focus. Her body was already succumbing to the fever that was a result of the flying demons. She felt chilled as her skin unnaturally glistened from sweat. Her breathing had become erratic and deep. Her lips were drying as she tried to catch her breath.

"Quickly, fetch the Prince." Stefan yelled to the 6 guards as they pulled up to the front of the castle. Stefan dismounted rushing over to Elisabeta, barely catching her as she fell off her horse. Stefan swung her thin body into his arms and he rushed inside the castle to her chambers. His heart harshly beat against his chest as he raced through the castle, barking at anyone who stepped in his way. Elisabeta's body trembled in his arms, her grip around his neck tightened with her failed attempt to try to control the muscle spasms. Stefan's leg muscles cursed the distance to her chambers, tucked safely on the far East side of the castle.

Stefan had barely laid her body down on the large bed in the center of her chambers when the double wooden doors flew open with heavy force. A raven-haired demon entered the room, his face contorted in fury.

"What happened?" His deep voice echoed off the walls. Stefan kept his focus on the dying woman before him.

"She was bitten." Stefan quickly responded as he removed his sword and his armor, moving to sit beside Elisabeta.

The older man went into a rage, grabbing Stefan by his hair and throwing him across the room.

"You were to protect her. At all costs, Stefan!" His voice bellowed, spittle landing on Stefan's face as he drew his sword placing it at the throat of the young man. "I trusted you with my most precious."

Stefan nodded gently closing his eyes and shutting out the world. "You needn't kill me, sir, I shall join Elisabeta." Stefan lifted his hair to show a small bite mark at the back of his neck. He unsteadily rose to his feet and shuffled over to the bed, kneeling beside it while taking Elisabeta's hand. He softly kissed her knuckles as he took deep breaths, hoping his death would quickly follow hers.

The dark-haired man quickly left the room, his sword dragging beside him scratching the harsh stone floor as he made his way to the West wing. He needed Matthias. Two guards quickly stepped in front of the dark-haired man as he approached Matthias' chambers.

"None are to pass." The one guard spoke harshly. The raven-haired man sneered as he quickly dispatched the two guards. No one was going to stand in his way. Blood pooled beneath the men as he stepped over their bodies and threw the chamber doors open. The blonde man quickly sat up in his bed, knocking the two naked writhing women off him.

"What is the meaning of this?" Matthias harshly asked, making no attempts to cover his naked body. The dark-haired man came to a stop at the foot of his bed, his bloodied sword still in his grip.

"Elisabeta was bitten." The dark-haired man's voice cracked with the word 'bitten'. He loved his niece more than anything in the world. He put her life above all, including his own. The uncharacteristic devotion he had towards his niece amazed all, including the naked man before him. Matthias had no reaction aside from a fair raised brow.

"She will die within the night. Now please exit my chambers." Matthias' unforgiving tone infuriated the dark-haired man. Matthias lay back down as he pulled the two women towards him to resume their passion. A piercing scream echoed inside Matthias' ears as the dark-haired man speared the blonde woman through the back, the sword unforgivably protruding through her stomach. Matthias sneered at the blood that covered him and his bed. The brunette woman screamed, quickly flying off the bed and away from the crazed man. She knew of his unforgiving and violent temper.

"What is it you wish me to do, Vlad?" Matthias calmly asked the dark-haired man as he got off the bed. The dying blonde woman whimpered, Vlad still held his tight grip on his sword.

"You have powers, Matthias. I demand you use them to save Elisabeta." Vlad's tone was unwavering. He quickly drew his sword out of the woman's body causing her lifeless body to slump over on the bed. "Now!"

Matthias wrapped his body in a robe as he casually walked over to the table and poured himself a goblet of wine. He gently sipped at the drink while he pondered the demand. Surely he could deny Vlad's request and allow the young woman to succumb to the fever, if she hadn't already. Or he could save her and create another such as himself. Elisabeta was beautiful, very beautiful. She could make a good wife to him. Or at least a good lay.

"And if I save her?" Matthias softly asked as he turned back towards Vlad, his lips pulled into knowing smirk. "What do I get in return?"

Vlad's arms shook in anger, his white knuckle grip on the sword unnaturally tightened even more as he raised it level to the blonde-haired man, pointing it at him to make his point. "You will not touch Elisabeta. I will cut off your cock before I allow you to touch my love. You will save her because you owe me, Matthias."

Matthias rolled his eyes as he nodded. He hated to give into the crazed mad man that stood before him, but Vlad spoke the truth. He had proven to be a most beneficial ally and if Elisabeta were to die, Matthias would lose any control over the tyrant. "Very well, allow me to dress."

Matthias moved quickly to dress, knowing the patience of the man before him were unraveling. As he finished dressing he nodded, following behind Vlad towards Elisabeta's chambers.

* * *

"Get on with it." Vlad impatiently ordered at Matthias who was examining the young woman on the bed. She was moments from death. It had been hours since her bite and it was shocking to him that she had yet to die. Usually a person died within the first hours of receiving a bite, their death moving swiftly. The young man he knew to be Elisabeta's beloved had already succumbed to the fever. His body was limply hanging off the bed.

"It is most intriguing that she has yet to die. I have not seen a body fight as much as her." Matthias neutrally responded. Vlad's sword echoed off the wall as Vlad violently struck the wall in a rage.

"Now, Matthias!" Vlad's arms were shaking in a anger, they were losing time. Matthias quickly pulled a knife from the table next to Elisabeta's bed, making a small incision on his wrist. Vlad watched on in awe as Matthias put his wrist to Elisabeta's cracked lips.

"Drink little one." Matthias gently ordered. Elisabeta didn't respond. Her breathing had slowed to an inhuman rate as her body quickly started losing it's fight. Matthias applied pressure to his wrist allowing the blood to quickly drip into her mouth. After a few moments Matthias pulled his arm back and stared down at the young woman, her chest did not rise. He turned back to Vlad. "She has succumbed to the fever, Vlad."

Vlad went into a rage. Screams bellowed down the halls as he violently killed servants who crossed him. Blood painted the floors, the gutted bodies of servants and guards littered the halls. He could not face the pain in his heart. He closed his eyes tightly as he tried to breathe. The grief was suffocating him. He had personally overseen the upbringing of his dear niece after her mother arrived at his feet, her belly swollen with the child of his enemy, his younger brother, Radu cel Frumos. After her mother died in childbirth, he reared the girl to see the world as it was - harsh and unyielding. He trained her to fight, her skills with a spear quickly surpassed his own and he had fought beside her. Watching her as she swiftly moved through their enemy, killing faster than any man he had seen. Vlad rested his head against the cool stone when a blood curdling filled the spacious, cold room. He turned to see Elisabeta thrashing on the bed, Matthias desperately trying to hold her down.

"Quickly, we need to bind her." Matthias ordered to Vlad and the brave servants who dared near the chambers. A guard quickly fled the room, returning moments later with more guards and rope. Matthias and the guards worked quickly to secure her body to the bed. Her wrists and ankles tied securely to the posts.

Vlad paced at the foot of her bed while Elisabeta violently pulled at her restraints. Her screams seemingly had no effect on him, though others covered their ears trying to escape the shrill screech. Vlad turned his focus back to the blonde-haired man. "What did you do to her?"

"I do not know what is happening." Matthias answered honestly. He had never given his blood to another, he was unsure what to expect.

Blood dripped from rope burns that graced Elisabeta's wrists and ankles. Her body arched off the bed; she felt like her body was turning inside out. The pain was excruciating. The feeling of fire raged beneath her skin as she tried to struggle from the bed. She needed to get loose so she could run the few steps to the window and throw her body from the castle. Death was welcomed. She couldn't handle the pain.

Time stood still as Vlad focused on Elisabeta. Her voice had become hoarse from screaming. Her arms and legs were covered in blood from continually pulling at her restraints. Suddenly a deafening silence filled the room. Vlad's eyes widened as Elisabeta changed before him. Her lanky hair was becoming fuller and shinier. Her cracked dry lips filled out and darkened to a lovely red. Her glistening skin appeared milky smooth. Vlad gasped when her eyes opened, her normal silver-white gray eyes were a piercing red. Elisabeta curled her lip as the scent of blood filled her nostrils, exposing her two elongated fangs to her Uncle that he knew to not be there before.

Matthias quickly backed up from the woman when Vlad cut her restraints. Elisabeta moved at an alarming rate, dropping to the floor above a puddle of blood, breathing in deeply finding the scent to be intoxicating. Vlad's eyebrow rose as he watched her. "Thirsty, my love?" Vlad casually asked. Elisabeta quickly nodded, her horrifying eyes scanning the room.

Without thinking Vlad exited into the hall, grabbing the first maid he could find, dragging her screaming into Elisabeta's chambers. Elisabeta's eyes widened as he threw the crying woman at her feet. He wanted to see what his niece would do. Matthias gagged and ran from the room when Elisabeta latched onto the woman's neck, her fangs piercing the thumping jugular vein and lapping at the blood. The woman tried to fight her off, but failed to even remotely match Elisabeta's strength. Quickly the fight left the woman as her body dropped to the ground, blood gently trailing from the corners of Elisabeta's mouth.

"More!" Elisabeta demanded.

* * *

Vlad sat staring at his niece in appreciation of the blood that covered the front of her. Her mouth and neck were painted red with the blood of 26 servants and guards that succumbed under her feed. The only servant that escaped her terror was that of her devoted handmaiden, Ana. The petite freckled red head with soft green eyes sat on the hard stone floor next to Elisabeta, gently rubbing her back while Elisabeta struggled to come to terms with the beast she'd become. Her rage and fury had only heightened after she discovered the devastating truth that Stefan had died.

"Ana, Elisabeta must be cleaned and in the war room immediately." Vlad unsympathetically spoke as he rose from his seat. Ana quickly nodded, her grip tightening ever so slightly on Elisabeta, non-verbally calming the fury that Ana knew to be rising in her. A gut wrenching sob filled the room after the double wooden doors slammed shut. Elisabeta sobbed hysterically as she held onto Ana with all her might. Ana gently rocked her, rubbing soft circles on her back, desperately trying to calm her mistress.

"Shhh, Elisabeta, it'll be okay love." Ana's soft voice was salve to Elisabeta's tortured soul.

"My heart is broken, Ana. I…I don't want to l-live without him." Elisabeta choked on her sobs. Ana quickly pulled away from Elisabeta so she could look her friend in the face. Her soft hands gently grabbed Elisabeta's cheeks, forcing her to look at her.

"Do not speak that way, Elisabeta. Stefan would not want that. He did not speak of his bite to ensure you got all help." Tears fell from silver-white gray eyes as Ana's voice firmed ever so slightly. Her love and devotion to Elisabeta was immeasurable. The thought of losing her was too much to bear. Ana's green eyes scanned Elisabeta's pained face, despite the horror of the blood she still found Elisabeta stunning. Ana gently leaned forward, her soft lips pressing against Elisabeta's willing the raven haired beauty to respond. The longtime friends had a history of sexual intimacy. Ana had found it was a quick way of calming Elisabeta's volatile temper, a temper she no doubt had inherited from her psychotic Uncle. Ana softly sighed as Elisabeta's tongue licked against the seam of her lips.

"I cannot ever love another." Elisabeta mumbled against Ana's lips. Her hands moving to grip Ana's hips in an almost painful manner. Ana felt the hem of her skirt slowly rising up her legs.

"Then don't love, but never speak of death again." Ana responded before burying her hands deep in Elisabeta's hair and resolving herself to a painful, but no doubt incredibly pleasurable encounter.

* * *

Sheldon sat straight up in his bed, his left hand clutching his sweat drenched nightshirt fiercely. Taking deep calming breaths, the tall lanky physicist sat propped up against his headboard. It was 4:34 am and once again he was awoken with the same dream he'd had off and on for most of his adult life. In his dream he was a knight in the 1400's, riding alongside a beautiful raven-haired woman clad in deep red robes. She was beautiful, he knew this, despite the fact that her face was never clear in his dreams. In his dream they were riding horses when they were both bitten by bats. Hopelessly devoted to the woman in his dreams, Sheldon didn't tell anyone about his bite instead focusing on getting her to help as soon as possible.

Touch didn't bother him. Holding her sick, dying form didn't bother him. What bothered him was how everything went black as he succumbed to death and an ear piercing shriek could be heard. He was helpless in the darkness while his body was unceremoniously tossed aside and the woman screamed in agony. Just as everything went silent, he would awake covered in sweat and his heart racing with speed he never knew it could.

His heart finally calming, Sheldon allowed his body to slide back down into his bed. He knew he wouldn't sleep, but he wasn't quite ready to face the day.


	2. Danger! Danger!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own TBBT or its characters. I merely play with them.
> 
> Chapter Warnings: None
> 
> Italics are character's internal thoughts.

Penny paced anxiously in her apartment. Sheldon was still unconscious and she hoped and prayed that when he woke up he'd be convinced it was a dream. How could they have been so irresponsible? Penny and Leonard had been doing this for years now. They had always been careful and yet here they were, panicking.

This wasn't just about Sheldon knowing and looking down upon Penny. It was the law they broke. Penny wished it was a mortal law, jail was nothing compared to the hell they'd receive from the Council. _Oh god, Elizabeth_. She was still in the US. She wasn't just an Elder. She was the Second Elder. Second in command and often times capable of getting the High Elder, John, to agree with her. Penny sat on her couch, head in her hands, this was bad. This was very, very bad.

Leonard quickly entered 4B, wrapping his robe around him tight. Penny looked at him hopeful.

"He's still out cold; what did you do to him?" Leonard's shaky voice betrayed the calm he was attempting to display. Penny's bottom lip trembled as reality set in.

"I just slammed the door. He must have had his head near it and hit it." Penny got up to resume her pacing, her hands wringing together roughly. Leonard quickly grabbed her arms stopping her.

"Penny, you need to calm down. Right now we need to focus on Sheldon. Should we take him to a hospital? You know you're at your strongest right after a feed." Leonard pursed his lips, trying to get Penny to focus on their biggest issue at the moment.

"No!" Penny's voice was abnormally loud. "No, if he wakes up and tells anyone we're totally screwed, Leonard! He'll be okay. He's not bleeding; there isn't even a bruise where he got hit. I think he passed out from what he saw, not from being hit by the door." Penny licked her lips, the coppery twang still present on them. Leonard nodded in hopeful agreement. That would make sense. Sheldon always had a weak constitution when it came to things like blood. He recalled the time Sheldon fainted, twice, when he cut his hand while assisting Amy at her lab. They had relentlessly made fun of him for it, but swore if that was all that was currently wrong with Sheldon he would never again harass him for it.

The pair sat down on Penny's teal couch considering the events that led up to the current predicament. Penny had gone too long between feeds and was entering a frenzy. She was angry, hostile and a ticking time bomb. All it would take is one lone paper cut and she would have snapped and no doubt went into a crazed feed wherein she'd kill and feed off anyone who crossed her path. She was watching television in 4A with Sheldon waiting for Leonard to return home with their meal. Her hands were trembling, her vision was blurring. She could feel herself starting to slip and after she looked at Sheldon's neck and licked her lips, she knew she was crossing the point of no return. Penny fled to their bathroom to find sanctuary to fire off a text to Leonard. She needed him, fast.

Leonard was walking up the stairs when he got her one word text - frenzy. He knew what that meant and raced up the stairs as fast as possible. If she entered a frenzy they were all screwed. Leonard threw the food on the table startling Sheldon before running towards the bathroom, pulling his hoodie off in the process. He needed to be ready. He didn't even have to knock on the bathroom door, Penny could smell him the moment he entered the apartment. The bathroom door flew open and Penny yanked Leonard in by his shirt, slamming him against the sink on the opposite side of the room. Leonard swiftly yanked up his shirt allowing Penny access to the two puncture holes just above his heart. In her state she longed to pierce his jugular and allow the blood to pump in quickly, but they weren't allowed to do that. Their donor contract was specific. To maintain secrecy from mortals, any bites needed to be hidden.

Penny's now pronounced fangs pierced the scabs that covered the holes and sucked fiercely. Leonard threw his head back, squeezing his eyes shut as his hands had a white knuckle grip on the sink. It didn't always hurt or make him woozy when Penny fed, but tonight she could barely control her feed and the pain shooting in his chest and the stars he was seeing proved it. He longed for the normal feed that left him feeling aroused and energized.

"P-penny. S-s-slow down." Leonard pat her shoulder trying to calm her down. He was getting light headed and he realized she was taking too much too fast.

Penny's eyes were clenched shut and blood was running down the side of her mouth from her unorganized feed. Her hands had a vice tight grip on his sides, holding him in place as she drained him. Leonard could feel his knees weakening. His head felt like a weight that his neck could barely support.

"Penny!" The shocked voice from the doorway startled both of them. Leonard's eyes widened while Penny's burned red. Sheldon was shocked and appalled. It happened so fast, Penny flew across the room slamming the door she had carelessly left open. A split second after she slammed the door shut they heard a loud thud. The sound of Sheldon falling to the ground.

They had to come up with a plan. Sheldon just caught her feeding which meant he knew she was a vampire. He couldn't know, there were laws that said so. She was merely a fledgling and the rules were strictest with them. Especially for Penny who was currently the youngest vampire in existence. There were old laws that were enforced harshly by the Council about turning humans. Penny was turned by Kurt shortly after she moved into 4B. His incautious behavior cost him his life at the hands of the most ruthless Council member, Elizabeth. Elizabeth wished to eliminate Penny as well, but the High Elder, John, allowed for her survival. There had not been a new vampire in over 100 years; it was ultimately what saved her. On strict rules. Rules that were now broken.

Leonard became Penny's donor as arranged by Ana, Elizabeth's faithful assistant. The Hofstadter family was by bloodline natural donors due to their rare ability to produce red blood cells faster than normal mortals. He was introduced to the concept by his father, who was also one. The two entered into a donor contract which was unbreakable, unless approved by the Council. This bound Penny and Leonard for life. Thankfully they were both attracted to one another, something that occurred frequently between donors and their vampire, and so they chose a romantic relationship to be their cover.

Penny had carried Sheldon to his bedroom and Leonard worked to get him into his pajamas. They were hoping they could get him positioned in his bed so when he did come around he would think it was all a dream. As Leonard got Sheldon changed he sent Penny back to her place to get into her pajamas. When she didn't return he came looking for her, finding her pacing. They both were now in their pajamas waiting to see when Sheldon was going to wake up and hoping they could convince him he had a nightmare. The cover would be Penny had been talking non-stop about her love for Twilight while waiting for Leonard before Sheldon got a headache and opted to go to bed. They just needed to convince him now that's what happened.

* * *

Sheldon tossed and turned in his bed. In his sleep his mind was looping and replaying what he saw. Penny looking pale and weak, rushing to the bathroom. Leonard arriving home and throwing the food on the table, scurrying to the bathroom. He heard the commotion, the sound of something hard slamming against their sink, followed quickly by Leonard speaking. Sheldon could not make out what he was saying, but his voice sounded frantic and alarmed. Sheldon rushed to his friend's aide, but was frozen by the scene before him.

Leonard leaning back against the sink, his face contorted in agony as the color was draining from his face. Penny was at his chest, her hands tightly gripping his sides while she appeared to be nibbling his chest. Then her head shifted slightly and he could see the trail of blood that was now running down her mouth to her neck. Sheldon spoke alerting the couple in the bathroom to his presence. Leonard looked weak and pale. Penny looked positively lethal. Her normally green eyes were a dark piercing red. Her lips were full and stained from Leonard's blood. Her skin looked porcelain and flawless. Everything started going hazy as she approached the door at an inhuman rate, the sound of the door slamming echoing in his mind. Just before everything went black a woman flashed before his eyes. Her eyes shifting from a stunning silver-white to a deep red, her milky white skin was porcelain smooth and deep black hair framed her face.

*slam*

Sheldon abruptly woke, sitting straight up. His heart was slamming against his ribs and his back was covered in sweat. It was a nightmare. He took several calming breaths as he tried to calm his rapid heart. _Oh thank god_. _It was a nightmare_. He looked over to his clock, 5:04 am. It was early, but he opted to get up and start getting ready for work. He didn't want to go back to sleep and risk having the nightmare again. As he shuffled to the bathroom his eidetic memory gave him the eerie feeling that something was amiss. He stopped in the bathroom doorway thinking back to dinner. He didn't remember eating it. His incredibly loud gurgling stomach would confirm he failed to eat dinner. An uncomfortable weight settled in his chest when he entered the living room. The scent of Thai was still strong, but he couldn't remember eating Thai. Sure, Leonard brought it home, but…his eyes widened. _No, it's not possible_.

Sheldon hurriedly flew to the refrigerator and found their dinner uneaten. He raced back to the bathroom, the bile rising in his throat and barely made it to the toilet before his stomach constricted. The loud sounds of Sheldon dry heaving filled the room, weaving down the hall to Leonard's room where Leonard and Penny both sat very awake. They made it through the night without him waking up. They hoped and prayed this morning would be calm, but the sounds of Sheldon's dry heaving concerned them that it wasn't possible.

Sheldon breathed heavy as his head hung over the open toilet. His mind was racing. It's impossible. Vampires don't exist. He threw himself back, catching his breath and looking around the bathroom where the scent of Clorox burned his nose. When did he clean? He didn't. His eidetic memory flashed back to Leonard standing at the sink, Penny turning with blood dripping down her neck, a few drops hitting the floor. His head turned towards the sink, it was clean, the floor was clean. It was too clean having been recently wiped down.

Sheldon curled into himself, back pressed tightly against the wall next to the toilet, knees to his chest and arms wrapped tightly around them. In his safe cocoon it hit him; she was a monster and Leonard was allowing her to feed.

"Sheldon?"

Sheldon whipped his head to the doorway. A normal and healthy looking Leonard stood rubbing his eyes and tying his robe.

"Are you okay?"

Leonard walked into the bathroom and stopped in front of his roommate, looking down with concern. Sheldon was panicked. What would they do if he knew? Would she kill him? Would she feed on him? He didn't want to be her food source. Sheldon quickly shook his head.

"I…I'm not feeling well, Leonard. I don't think I'm going to work." His voice was uncharacteristically unsteady due to his racing heart. Leonard could see the panic in his eye and he knew immediately. Their attempts to hide what happened had failed.

"Everything okay?" Penny pulled her hair back into a ponytail as she stood in the doorway, her pink robe open showing off her short Hello Kitty shorts and pink tank top. Sheldon quickly pulled away from her, his eyes focusing on her mouth. Her teeth looked normal, all teeth at the proper length and fangs obviously missing, but something wasn't right. She looked different, more beautiful somehow. Leonard quickly put his hand up to stop Penny in her tracks. Her eyes widened when he looked at her.

"Sheldon, tell me what happened?" Leonard turned back to Sheldon, kneeling down so they were at eye level. Sheldon's eyes though were not focused on Leonard. They were fixated on Penny, carefully watching her every move. Waiting for her to strike.

"I…I had a bad d-dream is all. It m-made me feel s-sick." Sheldon stuttered out unconvincingly. Leonard let out a sigh as he rubbed his forehead trying to think of something, anything, to say. Everyone knew that Sheldon knew, but everyone was trying to play like they didn't know. This wasn't going to work. If he knew, they had to all be open about it because the consequences were far too great.

"That's not true. Tell me what's wrong." Penny looked at Leonard with wide, frantic eyes while Leonard pushed Sheldon. Sheldon continued to stare at Penny as though she was a predator and he was prey. "Penny, please sit down, you're making him nervous." Leonard softly said knowing that Penny blocking Sheldon's only escape was causing him panic. Penny nodded as she moved to the tub, sitting on the edge. Her eyes dropped to the floor and her head fell into her hands.

Sheldon's eyes finally moved back to Leonard. His spectacled roommate looked sad and apologetic. Almost as though he was embarrassed and ashamed at what Sheldon now knew.

"How long has she been one?" It was all Sheldon could work out, the growing lump in his throat made talking difficult to speak. Leonard ran his hands through his hair as he closed the top of the toilet and sat on it. He took off his glasses, rubbing his eyes hard.

" _She_ has been one since the night Kurt returned the money." Penny's voice was soft, but frustrated at Sheldon's attempts to talk about her as if she wasn't present.

"You mean your date when you wore your beret?" Sheldon asked, his eidetic memory recalling the time he loaned Penny money and then Leonard attempted to get the funds Kurt owed her back from him. It ended with Leonard having ink on his forehead and Kurt taking Penny back out. They never heard from him again.

"Yes, he turned me that night." Penny nodded, wiping at the tears that were now falling. "You aren't allowed to turn mortals so…so he was killed." Sheldon felt empathy for Penny in that moment. She looked painfully normal while wiping at her tears. She looked the normal Penny they knew.

"Why haven't you told us?" Sheldon was pleased that his voice was finally calming. Penny finally met his eyes; they were their normal soft green.

"Because there are laws surrounding it. Leonard only knows because he's my donor." Penny's shoulders slumped even more knowing she was just digging an even deeper hole. The more Sheldon knew, the more likely he was to be killed for it. Sheldon looked at Leonard with furrowed brows.

"I produce more red blood cells than normal mortals do so I'm what's called a natural donor. Penny and I are contractually bound. I supply her with the blood she needs and she doesn't feed on anyone else. It had been too long since she fed last, that's why last night it was so frantic." Leonard got up and crossed to the sink, lifting his shirt to check on his punctures. They were angry and swollen. The area surrounding them was significantly bruised, more so than it normally is after a feed.

"Okay. Penny, just so you know, I am not okay with being a food source." Sheldon said in his normal condescending manner. Penny chuckled for a moment before nodding.

"I haven't yet have I?" Sheldon smirked and shook his head no. "Sheldon, it's vital you act as if you know nothing. If…if they found out, we'd all be in a lot of trouble." Penny's eyes were pleading.

"Who is 'they'?" Sheldon questioned, his eyes shifting between Penny and Leonard.

"The Council." Penny responded neutrally before exiting the bathroom. She knew Sheldon had a heap of questions, questions she could not answer. They were already at huge risk of the Council finding out what happened. She just hoped and prayed the whack-a-doodle could keep this one secret. He had to.


	3. Arrested

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The secret's out and now it's time for Penny to answer for her crime.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own TBBT or its characters. I merely play with them.
> 
> Chapter Warnings: None
> 
> Italics are character's internal thoughts.

Despite the early morning excitement, Leonard and Sheldon drove to work at their normal time. Sheldon had calmed significantly after his discussion with Penny and Leonard and surprisingly felt he was okay to go to work. He was slightly frustrated though at both Penny and Leonard's refusal to answer his questions. He had valid questions. Why could she go into the sun? Why did she eat normal food? Did she have any special abilities? His biggest question - who all was a vampire? He never believed vampires could exist in general, but now that he knew they do he was curious as to how many really walked the planet. Sheldon prided himself on knowing all there was to know, at least the important stuff and he thought vampires ranked pretty high up there on importance.

"Sheldon, I'm telling you for the last time, stop asking questions. We're not going to answer them." Leonard's tone was curt. Having grown tired of Sheldon's excessive questions, the shorter man pressed the gas pedal down with more force than needed. They already told him they were not answering any of his questions. All he needed to know was Penny was not dangerous and would not hurt him, but of course Sheldon couldn't let it go, why would he? That would be helpful.

"Leonard, I do believe I'm justified in my questions. After all, how could anyone know you both have answered them?" Sheldon turned his head back towards the window frustrated. It wasn't like he was going to hold a press conference or include this information on his blog. _What harm could come from them answering a few simple questions?_

"You don't get it. The Elders already know you know. They have the ability to read the minds of other vampires, especially fledglings." Leonard finally cracked. Sheldon was grossly underestimating what this really meant. Most likely an Elder or Lord/Lady were en route to interrogate Penny on her near frenzy and her irresponsible behavior. Leonard was just hoping and praying it wasn't Elizabeth. They would be okay with anyone but her. He had met the Elder once when applying to be a donor and ended up having nightmares about her for months following. She had the ability to make grown men cower under her fierce gaze. Sheldon huffed as he finally stopped asking questions. He would just research it instead; after all, he was a scientist.

* * *

The day was boringly normal and average and it was comforting to Sheldon. He needed things to be on schedule and as they normally are. Sheldon had spent his morning researching vampires only to find that he could not locate any hard evidence supporting their actual existence. He was able to find myths about them, but no confirmed evidence. With his search yielding no results, he turned back to his physics. At lunch the guys sat around discussing comic books and the new Captain America movie that would be coming out. Howard was his normal perverted self. Raj was his normal overly feminine Martha Stewart loving way. Even Leonard acted totally normal. The day went well and at 4:00 pm Leonard was in Sheldon's office asking him if he was ready to go.

Leonard and Sheldon were heading home when Leonard got a frantic phone call from Penny. It was short, but caused a slight panic. Sheldon was just about to lecture Leonard on the dangers of talking on the phone while driving when Leonard threw his phone in his lap and his foot pressed harder on the gas. Sheldon could tell Leonard was upset as his driving was erratic, speeding and weaving through traffic as if it were Grand Theft Auto. Sheldon was too busy holding on for dear life to even comment on his poor driving skills. Once they got home though, he thoroughly intended on giving Leonard the lecture of his life.

The two physicists arrived home 10 minutes earlier than normal thanks to Leonard's NASCAR driving. Sheldon turned to lecture Leonard, but he was already out of the car and running towards the building. Sheldon followed, a nagging pull in his stomach indicating something was wrong. Despite Sheldon having much longer legs, he didn't catch up to Leonard until he finally rounded the 4th floor and was met with a loud commotion inside 4B. He could hear Penny and Leonard talking loudly and also 2 other voices he couldn't make out. Something inside him told him to run, but the concerned voices of his friends drew him on. His hand rose to knock when the door flew open, red eyes meeting his.

Sheldon didn't have a chance to speak before a strong hand grabbed his shirt and yanked him into 4B. Penny and Leonard were sitting on her couch, Leonard looking scared and Penny sobbing.

"P-please don't h-hurt him. It's n-not his fault." Penny pleaded with the taller man who had a strong grip on Sheldon. The guy was intimidating. He stood 3 inches taller than Sheldon, had black shoulder length hair and the most unsettling red eyes. His attire was professional, a black suit with a black shirt and black tie. His skin was flawless and jaw line chiseled. Sheldon felt the sudden urge to call him Loki as he bore a resemblance of Tom Hiddleston as the character.

The shorter gentleman looked more like Tom Cruise circa Interview with a Vampire with dirty blonde hair that fell past his shoulders and smaller frame. He also was wearing the black professional attire, though his red eyes weren't nearly as frightening.

"Please remove your hand from my person." Sheldon clasped his hands behind his back as he stood tall. This man would not intimidate him. The man's grip only tightened in Sheldon's shirt.

"You are not in any position to be making demands, mortal." His voice was harsh and low.

"Let him go, Thomas. Elizabeth gave us strict orders." The shorter gentleman spoke, his voice softer. Out of the corner of his eye Sheldon caught Penny flinch at the mention of the woman's name.

"Oh Philip, you are much too boring." Thomas smirked as he pulled Sheldon closer, his lips parting slightly so Sheldon could see his fangs. Sheldon's breath caught in his throat. "I find myself rather parched." His smirk turning into a wide smile at Sheldon's horrified look. Playing with mortals was far too much fun. Thomas turned, tossing Sheldon in the direction of the chair by Penny's couch causing Sheldon to stumble and fall back into it.

"We move at nightfall. The helicopter will pick us up on the roof." Philip advised the sitting trio. Penny and Leonard nodded their understanding while Sheldon crossed his arms.

"I will not be leaving. I have work and a schedule I need to attend to." Sheldon raised his eyebrow challenging Thomas who was now leaning against the door. Thomas' jaw tightened as he fought the urge to drain Sheldon dry.

"No, you do not. You've taken an emergency leave due to family issues. Your supervisor approved your e-mail this afternoon." Philip notified Sheldon flatly. "You do not understand, this is not a request. You _will_ be coming with us."

Sheldon went to open his mouth, but Penny quickly smacked his leg shaking her head no. The three friends sat quietly, neither Penny nor Leonard made eye contact with anyone. Sheldon though, he made it a mission to make Thomas uncomfortable as the two engaged in a never ending staring contest. They might be vampires, but he would not allow them to scare him into submission. He was above that.

As dusk fell Philip moved to 4A to gather some items for the two physicists while Penny packed a bag for herself. Philip returned 20 minutes later with two bags for the guys. He had packed clothes, toiletries and some of their comic books and items to keep them occupied. Elizabeth had not said how long she intended to keep the three in her estate, but they needed to be prepared for anything. Shortly after Philip returned Thomas' cell phone rang. He only muttered 2 words before ending the call and nodding to Philip. Philip handed the guys their bags.

"Move." Philip's command was short. Leonard immediately grabbed his bag and stood with Penny followed suit. Sheldon moved slower, but eventually stood and grabbed his bag. Philip lead the trio out of the apartment and up the stairs towards the roof, Thomas bringing up the rear.

Sheldon's pulse sped and his stomach filled with fear when he saw the helicopter. This was really happening. He was being taken away by 2 vampires to an unknown location for an unknown amount of time. He had a fleeting thought of running and throwing himself off the roof. He'd rather die than become the meal to these arrogant bloodsuckers, but Penny's hand tightly gripped his arm. She was terrified. Her tears and shaking hands confirmed it. Sheldon pat her hand lightly, following her to the helicopter. Vampire or not, she was his friend and he would not abandon her.

The flight was long and confusing. Sheldon lost track of where they were and now was unable to determine if they were in California or another state. It was dark and he could not see out the tinted windows. His khaki covered legs bounced as he fidgeted with his black batman t-shirt. Every minute that passed felt like an eternity. They had been in the helicopter for far too long when he heard the pilot tell the two vampires they were landing. Both men nodded as they undid their seat belts. When the door opened the smell of salt water filled Sheldon's nostrils, they were on the coast, he knew that much.

Philip took Penny and Leonard by the arms leading them towards the large estate. Thomas had a vice tight grip on Sheldon's arm. The grounds were breathtakingly beautiful. It almost belonged inside of a magazine or movie. The sprawling white mansion had large floor to ceiling windows and ornate arches. The driveway in the front was all cobblestone and a large white marble fountain stood in the center. The two vampire's dress shoes caused a slight click when they walked across the stones.

Sheldon guessed the front door to be at least 14 feet tall. It was solid cherry wood with two stained glass inserts. The foyer was cold and bright with white marble floors as far as he could see. The walls were a light gray color with crown molding, tall baseboards and pristine wainscoting. Across from him were two large curved cherry wood staircases with ornate banisters that met on the second floor landing. The house had the faint scent of roses, though none appeared to be around.

"Penelope." A woman's voice drew their eyes to the railing on the 2nd floor. All breath left Sheldon's lungs, his mouth painfully dry. Her skin was milky white, her long shiny silky black hair hung to her hips and was pin straight. As she descended the stairs he could see her long slender legs peeking out of her black silk dress that had a slit directly up the front that ended before showing her most intimate of areas. The train of the dress floated delicately behind her. The black corset that dressed the top of her dress was tight and he imagined would take her breath way, if she had any. Her full bust pushed against it, straining to be released. Hanging around her neck was a black chain, adorned with a large emerald cut ruby. The red popped against her smooth white skin. Sheldon licked his lips as he looked at her full red lips. They were abnormally red and pouty. Her eyes sent a chill up his spine; they were a silver-white gray. They had almost no color in them at all. The heels of her 4 inch black peep toe stilettos made a harsh clicking noise as she crossed the marble floors towards Penny.

Sheldon's eyes shifted to Penny who was staring at the floor, body visibly shaking. He desperately wanted to put himself between the two women, but Thomas gripped his arm even tighter now that they were in the presence of Elizabeth. Sheldon assumed she must be in charge. What he didn't realize was she was the most powerful woman to walk the planet. Elizabeth's right hand grabbed Penny's face roughly, forcing her to look at her. Tears streamed down Penny's face as Elizabeth stared her down.

"Tut, tut, tut. Oh Penelope. What am I going to do with you?" Elizabeth's voice was cold, but oddly arousing to Sheldon, though he could not place the accent. He was not sure what it was about this woman. She was evil, pure evil, but he had the ridiculous urge to grab her and take her against a wall. He rationalized it must be her abilities. She must have the ability to entice men. Though that notion was tossed when he observed the other men. None of them seemed attracted to her at all, if anything, they were fearful of her. She was also painfully familiar to him, though he was unable to place her.

"I-I do not know." Penny's voice was shaky as two warm streams of tears fell down her smooth cheeks. "I-I'm sorry, E-Elizabeth."

Elizabeth smirked as she let Penny's face go, her face red from Elizabeth's impossibly strong grasp. Elizabeth quickly panned the other two men, her eyes stopping on Sheldon's. He noticed they widened ever so slightly before returning to their impassive stare. She slowly approached him, appraising him. Sheldon's eyes drifted down her body taking in her smooth, fluid walk. If it wasn't for the clicking of her heels he would swear she floats. As she approached, he had a flash to the woman from his dreams, this time with Elizabeth's beautiful face.

"And you are?" Her eyebrow rose as she stood in front of Sheldon, with her heels they met at eye level.

"Dr. Sheldon Lee Cooper." Sheldon responded flatly, hoping she could not see his obvious attraction to her that was hardening by the second. Elizabeth did not seem impressed by him in the least.

"And what all do you know?" Her arms crossed, pushing her bust even more against her top. Sheldon found it hard to continue to breath.

"All I know is Penny is a vampire who was turned by Kurt. Leonard is her donor. They refused to answer any additional questions." Sheldon's voice suddenly felt lower to him, uncharacteristically deeper. Elizabeth's chilly silver-white eyes narrowed as she looked at him. Immediately he felt faint, his knees growing weaker. Her smirk grew as he struggled to stand. "W-what is happening to me?" Sheldon asked as he tried to breath.

"Just gathering information." Elizabeth responded. Her cold hand grasped his neck, pulling his head closer. It frightened him how he instinctively tilted his head, allowing her access to his jugular. "Are you feeling faint or weak?" Her voice was soft in his ear, her lips brushing against him. He could only nod. "That's what having your mind read feels like." She let his head go and abruptly turned signally to the Thomas and Philip to bring the visitors this way. The group made their way down a spacious hallway before stopping outside a tall cherry wood door. Elizabeth turned around and smirked. "Dinner is served."


	4. Hierarchy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elizabeth gives the friends from 4A a little vampire history while Sheldon struggles with the confusing attraction he feels towards the immortal woman.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own TBBT or its characters. I merely play with them.
> 
> Chapter Warning: Femslash action
> 
> Italics are character's internal thoughts.
> 
> A/N: I'd like to just remind you lovely readers that I'm going to be playing with history here, but I figure if Hollywood can then so can I. :)

The dining room was grand and ornate. At the center of the spacious room was a long dark cherry wood dining table. Alongside the dining table were 12 equally ornate cherry wood chairs with ivory patted seats. At each end of the table rested large blood red velvet wingback chairs. On two of the walls large fireplaces burned hot with fires. The walls were decorated with black and white damask wallpaper, the floors were white marble. Hanging center was an elegant chandelier that reminded Sheldon of the chandelier used in the Phantom of the Opera production.

Thomas roughly shoved Sheldon into the seat to the right of the wingback chair before moving to pull the wingback chair back, allowing Elizabeth to move to sit, gently tucking the chair beneath her. Penny and Leonard took seats opposite him. Sheldon looked on the table noting only he and Leonard had charger plates, but crystal goblets sat in front of each of them. Sheldon and Leonard had what he assumed, or rather hoped, to be wine. Penny and Elizabeth's sat empty. No one spoke as a woman wearing a long black dress entered carrying a tray. Upon the tray were two covered plates. She gently sat them down on the plates in front of Leonard and Sheldon. Dinner was a delicious looking medium rare prime rib, seasoned red potatoes and green beans.

Sheldon took his cue from Leonard who dug right in. Shockingly, Leonard appeared to be the most at ease around this environment while Penny's eyes stayed fixed on her lap. Sheldon placed the napkin in his lap and began to enjoy his meal.

"Penelope, may I offer you something to consume?" Elizabeth's eyes shifted to Penny, the blonde nodding her head.

"Yes, please." Her voice was soft and still very uncertain, but she knew enough to know you didn't refuse an offer from an Elder. Any decline of an offer could be construed as an insult and the last thing she needed were any further offenses.

Elizabeth snapped her fingers and a door opened, two young blondes entering. Sheldon noticed both wore black lace choker necklaces to hide what he assumed were bite marks. Their wrists also had the same style choker bracelets. He found their old Victorian attire to be intriguing. Though they lived in a very modern time, it appeared this house was decorated and held in a very Victorian era manner. One blonde stopped next to Penny, removing her bracelet from her left wrist and offering it to her. Penny looked at it unsure.

"Are you not hungry?" Elizabeth asked as she removed the bracelet from the young woman standing next to her.

"I-I normally only feed on Leonard. I've never fed on a female before." Penny looked at Elizabeth uncertain. A smile drew across Elizabeth's lips.

"Blood is blood, Penelope. Either eat or starve. The choice is yours, but know as long as you reside within my manor you will only consume blood." Elizabeth responded before turning to the wrist before her. Sheldon was mesmerized as her lips parted, her fangs clearly visible. His cock jumped when her eyes met his as she bit the young woman's wrist. The young woman winced slightly, but did not dare move. Sheldon's eyes were fixed as she pulled away from the woman's wrist and angled it so her blood drained into the goblet. Elizabeth added slight pressure to the side of her wrist helping the flow pick up slightly. When her tongue licked at the blood drops at the corner of her mouth Sheldon thought he was going to faint. He could not explain why, but everything this woman did aroused him and while he normally would have fainted at the mere sight of blood, something about Elizabeth's presence made it feel completely normal. Satisfied by the amount in her goblet, she pulled the woman's wrist back to her mouth, licking it to seal the wounds. She released the woman who immediately pulled away and left the room.

Her right hand gracefully cupped the crystal goblet, lightly swirling it beneath her nose to savor the scent. Without pause she brought it to her lips, drinking the warm contents.

"Is your meal not to your liking?" Elizabeth's question shocked Sheldon. He did not realize that he had not moved. His fork was still in his hand, the tines stabbed through meat and raised towards his mouth. He shook his head and took the bite.

"No, it's quite delicious. Thank you." Sheldon responded before turning his eyes back to his plate. He glanced up briefly to see Elizabeth repeating the biting and draining on the young woman who had offered her wrist to Penny. Penny was clearly still too shy to take what she needed. Moments later Elizabeth handed Penny the filled goblet. Penny immediately took a sip allowing her eyes to close as she swallowed the divine contents.

"Dr. Cooper, I trust you do not know who I am." Elizabeth spoke softly as she shifted in her chair to face Sheldon. He shook his head.

"No, I do not. All I know is you are Elizabeth." Sheldon wiped at his mouth before cutting another piece of meat. She smirked as she enlightened her guests.

Elizabeth, or traditionally Elisabeta, was born in 1455, daughter to Radu cel Frumos and a servant girl. Her mother was placed inside Radu's castle by his older brother, Vlad III, Prince of Wallachia. She was a loyal follower to Vlad and used her position to spy on his behalf. Her devotion to Vlad ran deep and when she fell pregnant and gave birth to a little girl, she promptly named her after Vlad's first wife, Elisabeta, before dying from blood loss. Despite his violent tendencies, Vlad was loyal to his niece. Her piercing beauty and disdain for her father formed a strong bond between the two and he often treated her as if she was his own daughter.

In the winter of 1472 Elizabeth fell ill after being bitten on the neck in the woods while scouting in Hungary. Within hours she was dying of fever. Desperate to save his beloved niece, Vlad turned to Matthias Corvinus seeking his help. Matthias was rumored to have rare abilities that made him beyond any mere mortal. He agreed and offered his blood to the young dying woman. After an excruciating transformation, Elizabeth became the first vampire.

Sheldon's eyes darted around as he did the calculations.

"Wait, Vlad III is your Uncle?" He carefully placed his fork and knife on the plate, sitting back on the chair.

"Yes. I would say time has been good to me." Elizabeth held her arms out, admiring them with a smirk. Sheldon nodded as his throat went dry. The information she shared meant she lived in the 1400's, the same time his dream took place. Her story of her bite was also eerily similar to that of his dream. He quickly grabbed his goblet and took a swig, relieved the contents were in fact wine.

"Why did your Uncle not get turned? I would have thought him to seek immortality." Sheldon asked, his voice finally calming and trying to pull his mind from the nagging thought that she was somehow connected to his dream.

"Matthias did not feel my dear Uncle would make a good immortal. He was too unpredictable, too violent. I was 17 at the time and not yet corrupted, well at least not as much as my Uncle. Matthias only felt those who would serve a purpose should be granted the gift. My purpose was to control my Uncle and his temper." Elizabeth took another long sip from her goblet, not wanting the warmth to disappear before she could finish. "I agree with him. We have strict rules that we live by. It is how we have managed to survive as long as we have. Rules to which our Penelope here has broken." Her cold silver-white gaze shifted to Penny.

Penny's hand shook as she placed her empty goblet on the table. Leonard put his fork and knife down and grabbed Penny's hand, helping it to calm. Penny's misty green eyes met Elizabeth's cold silver ice.

"Penelope, John wishes to have words with you before a decision is made as to your fate-" Elizabeth spoke calmly, before being interrupted by Sheldon.

"Wait, who's John?" Sheldon asked confused, this was the first time he had heard the name mentioned and was unsure as to why he was involved. Surely if Elizabeth was the first vampire, she would be the highest ranking one. Elizabeth turned back to Sheldon, her silver-white eyes narrowed slightly in frustration at the rude interruption.

"John Corvinus is the son of Matthias Corvinus. While not the first vampire, being the son of the first immortal he has been granted the role as High Elder of the vampires. Though he lacks the necessary skills to be considered as such and is a royal pain in my ass, he is still the High Elder." Her eyes turned back to Penny. "As I was saying, you will be kept here until he arrives. He is tending to more important issues over in Hungary so I do not know when he will return. You all will have access to the grounds. I trust you will find things comfortable…for now." Elizabeth stared Penny down. Penny nodded, as did Leonard. Her eyes shifted back to Sheldon whose jaw was agape.

"I do not understand why I must stay. I did not violate any of your laws and quite honestly you cannot keep me here against my will." Sheldon's grip tightened on his chair as he tried to be assertive. Elizabeth smirked as she drank the rest of her blood.

"I am the most powerful woman on this planet dear sir. I am the most powerful vampire. There is a pecking order if you will and Penelope has stepped from it and brought you into it as well. If you have an issue with staying, perhaps you should put your anger where it belongs." Elizabeth pushed her chair back as she stood. "You will be shown to your rooms." Without another word she turned and left the room.

Penny finally covered her face as she leaned her elbows on the table, sobbing. Leonard leaned over rubbing her back as he kissed her shoulder. Sheldon's hands hurt as his grip was not released. He wasn't sure if he was angry at Penny. Or completely entranced by a woman who despite being 558, by his calculations, was the most attractive and frustrating woman he ever met.

* * *

Ana jumped slightly in her chair as her bedroom door flew open and a frantic and exceptionally pale Elizabeth entered.

"What is it?" Ana questioned as she rose from her chair, placing her leather bound book on the table next to it. Elizabeth closed the door and leaned back against the door, tears flooding her eyes. Ana quickly crossed the room, taking Elizabeth's face in her hands, wiping at her tears with her thumbs. "What happened?"

"It's Stefan." Ana gasped at Elizabeth's explanation. It had been hundreds of years since Elizabeth had mentioned his name.

"What do you mean love?" Ana shook her head in confusion before pulling Elizabeth towards her bed, helping her sit down.

"Penelope's friend. He looks just like him. His voice, his eyes, it's him Ana." Elizabeth's shoulders shook as the grief suffocated her. She had not seen a man who even reminded her of her beloved over the hundreds of years. Ana calmly rubbed her thigh as she tried to grasp what Elizabeth was saying.

Ana knew given Elizabeth's current state, she would be unable to rationalize with the vampire, who was quickly losing control of her emotions. Acting on instinct, Ana gently pushed Elizabeth back on the bed, encouraging her to move to rest her head on the pillows. Her lips focused on kissing Elizabeth's neck softly while her right hand caressed the smooth, cold skin of her inner thigh. Elizabeth gasped, back arching as Ana's slender hand positioned itself between her thighs.

"Relax love. Don't think, just feel." Ana crooned in her ear, biting at her ear lobe.

20 minutes later Ana quietly snuck out of her room after carefully extricated herself from Elizabeth's tight grip. Ana had just brought Elizabeth to orgasm with her skilled fingers when Elizabeth finally passed out. Ana navigated the halls in search of the guests. She needed to see him with her own eyes. Never before had her mistress become so emotional, not since Stefan's funeral. Ana's hand quickly covered the gasp that escaped her lips when her eyes finally saw the source of Elizabeth's grief.

Sheldon quietly followed one of the servants towards his rooms, unaware of the immortal green eyes that followed his moves. It was true; he looked exactly like Stefan. Ana silently returned to her rooms dreading the coming days. Their peaceful and quiet existence just got complicated.


	5. Dreams and Connections

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sheldon's cryptic dreams continue, Elizabeth struggles with her feelings and Ana goes on the offensive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own TBBT or its characters. I merely play with them.
> 
> Chapter Warnings: Just playing with some history again.
> 
> Italics are character's internal thoughts.

Stefan and a group of his 10 best guards stood inside the gates of the castle grounds as the sun was kissing the sky. Matthias Corvinus had elaborate plans that had gone awry the month before with the passing of George of Poděbrady. He wished to profit from the disappearance of his most capable rival when another dangerous rebellion started. Desperate to gain control of the throne of Bohemia, Matthias ordered his longtime rival turned ally to begin their assault.

Despite being April, the weather was still chilled forcing Stefan to try harder to not shiver in his cold armor. He was requested by Matthias to await the return of Vlad and his soldiers and to assist them with any prisoners and to stand guard to ensure they made it safely within the walls. It was not unknown for rivals to position archers out of immediate sight to snipe the unguarded and unsuspecting enemy.

Clanking metal turned Stefan's head towards the gates, nearing the main pathway to the castle a small army of 50 soldiers were returning. Leading the pack was a beautiful large black horse ridden by Vlad who was still wearing his blood stained armor. Beside him a pristine white horse trotted with a beautiful woman wearing a long deep red cloak.

Stefan looked up to his archers, hidden upon the curtain wall, their bows drawn and ready for any potential threat, he would not fail in his mission. After the army passed the gates without issue, Stefan gestured to the servants to close the large wooden doors. As the doors were closing a barrage of arrows flew through, hitting some of the lagging guards.

Elisabeta and Vlad turned their heads, Vlad drawing his sword and Elisabeta drawing her spear.

"Elisabeta, return to the castle. Go!" Vlad commanded in a deep voice, turning his horse around.

"No!" She yelled, turning her horse to follow. "I will fight."

"You _will_ do as I say. You have no armor. You," Vlad pointed his sword at Stefan, "see my niece safely within the castle, no one approaches until I return."

"Yes, your highness." Stefan inclined his head, immediately reaching for Elisabeta's reigns, stopping her horse.

"Let go." Elisbeta yelled, hitting at his arm with her spear, furious he was preventing her from following the men back out of the castle to fight their enemy.

Stefan quickly reached up, grabbing Elisabeta by the wrist and with a firm tug pulled the woman from the horse. Elisabeta yelped, falling into his arms as her spear fell to the ground. She struggled against him, pushing hard against his chest. Frustrated with her struggle, Stefan unceremoniously threw Elisabeta's slim form over his shoulder and ran into the castle, ignoring her slamming fists on his armor covered back and kicking feet against his chest.

"Let me go or you will die at my spear!" Elisabeta shrieked, kicking at his chest even harder.

Her screams fell up on deaf ears. Stefan, following his orders, carried the highly pissed off woman further into the castle. He grasped a torch from the wall before settling upon an inner room he knew to be empty servants quarters. The room, though small, was ideal given it had no windows, only one entry and was far enough in the castle that it would take their enemy some time to find them. Stefan slammed the door behind him and placed the torch in the holder beside the door turning and throwing Elisabeta onto the small bed.

Elisabeta immediately shot to her feet, her eyes narrowing in fury, her small fists clenching tightly. Stefan turned back to the door, sliding a large dresser over it, preventing it from opening. Before he could catch a glimpse of the woman as he was turning around, a small fist made contact with his nose.

"Ow!" Stefan yelled, covering his now bleeding nose with his left hand while his right grabbed the woman's wrist before she could punch him again. "Do not hit me, woman."

Elisabeta gaped at the arrogant man before her.

"How dare you! I do not take orders from you." She snapped, yanking her arm back and crossing her arms furiously.

"I have orders from your Uncle to keep you safe and I will follow them." He barked, taking a threatening step forward.

Elisabeta squared her shoulders, raising a dark brow and taking a step forward.

"Do you know what I am capable of?" She asked, an evil smirk growing on her full lips.

Stefan's arm dropped from his face as he leaned forward, their noses nearly touching. "You do not frighten me, milady."

Elisabeta's blood boiled at the nerve of the man. No man had ever spoken to her like that, except her Uncle. Men cowered to her. They bowed at her feet. They certainly did not stand up to her and look her in the eye as if she were merely just a woman.

Stefan sighed, taking a few steps away and leaning his back against the wall beside the dresser. His eyes examining her for any signs of injury.

"Are you hurt?"

Elisabeta shook her head in confusion, furrowing her brows. "What?"

"Are you hurt?" He reiterated, his voice softening slightly as he realized he may have harmed her while carrying her through the castle.

Elisabeta shook her head, looking down at her feet suddenly feeling very uneasy. Her stomach felt upset, a heat rising up her neck. The feeling was very unfamiliar, though not entirely unpleasant. Stefan wiped at his still bleeding nose with his hand, propping his head back and wishing he had something to clean up his face.

"Here." Stefan looked at the woman who had her small hand extended, a white handkerchief in her hand. "I apologize for hitting you."

Stefan offered her a small smile, declining the handkerchief. "Thank you, but I will be fine."

"Oh stop." Elisabeta rolled her eyes, huffing loudly as she approached the man. Holding his chin firmly in her left hand, she delicately wiped at his face with the handkerchief. Stefan took the moment to examine the woman more closely. Though she was quite the handful, she was radiantly beautiful. Her unique silver-white eyes twinkled with intensity. Her lips were full and red and at the present moment being tugged between her teeth. Her skin was flawless and smooth and had hands that moved with shocking delicate grace.

It dawned on Elisabeta nearly a minute later what she was doing. She, Elisabeta Dracul, fierce fighter and imapler of men, was nursing a man. A man who mere moments before had carried her through the castle with her body flung over his shoulder as if she were a child. A man who had stood before her, nose to nose and didn't cower in fear. A man who was currently looking at her quite intensely with the most beautiful blue eyes she had ever seen.

Elisabeta paused her ministrations, her eyes slowly shifting from her work on his nose to his eyes. She let out a shuttering breath, her cloak suddenly felt incredibly heavy and hot. No man had ever made her feel as she felt at that exact moment. Her eyes never left his as she leaned forward, their lips a mere breath away.

"Kiss me." She whispered, her tongue darting out to moisten her drying lips.

Stefan didn't hesitate, leaning forward and capturing her full lips in a bruising kiss.

* * *

Sheldon sat up in his bed, breathing heavily as if he had just ran a marathon. Looking around he noted he was still inside his guest room at the manor. The same place he had been for a week. Slamming back down on the bed, he took deep cleansing breaths, hoping to clear his mind. The dreams had been changing and intensifying. Though he was still very unsure why he was having them or what they meant, there was no denying they were about Elizabeth. The same woman who had been avoiding Sheldon, Penny and Leonard.

Groaning, Sheldon leaned over to open the top drawer of the heavy side table next to his bed. Withdrawing his notepad and a pen, he began documenting the details of his latest dream. This time about meeting her. Or he assumed meeting her. His dreams almost appeared to be working backwards in time. They had always been about them being bitten and dying, until he arrived at his present location.

The first night at the manor he had dreamt about proposing to the woman atop a hill at nightfall. They were staring at the stars when he confessed that he could live a thousand lifetimes and his heart would always belong to her. She had smiled brightly at him, tears building in her beautiful eyes. It was then that he asked her to marry him, to which she happily accepted. He awoke just as they began kissing.

The second night brought dreams about an argument with the woman. Though the details surrounding the argument had been hazy when he awoke, he remembered the couple yelling at each other passionately. He was furious at her for putting herself in danger and as she moved to storm from the room he had grabbed her and shook her, screaming that if anything happened to her it would destroy him. She had relaxed in his arms reassuring him that nothing was going to happen to her.

The third, fourth, fifth and sixth night he dreamt about miscellaneous events that were in no way related to the other and left him with more questions than answers. He dreamt about a hidden passage way to her chambers and sneaking into her chambers after she went to bed. Running off with her into the forest and laughing as they removed their clothes and jumped naked into the pond. Training with one another and testing their skills. Dancing with her at a huge celebration ball. Each dream ending the same way, with a kiss.

The only constants in his dreams were Elizabeth, the date, the location and he was referred to as Stefan, not Sheldon. Closing his notebook, Sheldon threw the items back into the side table and slammed the drawer shut. He needed answers.

* * *

Sheldon made his way to the library, his favorite place to be within the manor that had become his prison. Despite having free reign on the grounds, they were prisoners. They discovered on the second day that the manor rested on an island. There were no other inhabitants than those who lived in the manor and you could see no other land, only water. Escaping was not possible as the only ways would be boat, there were none, or helicopter, it was gone. So despite the manor being grand, large and inviting, it had become a prison.

Sheldon opened the door to the library moving to enter only to stop in his tracks at the unfamiliar sight before him. Elizabeth sat in a high back black leather chair with a large leather bound book on her lap. Deep in reading, she failed to notice that anyone had entered the room, allowing him the moment to appreciate her beauty. Sitting regally with her posture straight, black slacks covered her legs, ending at her feet only allowing a brief glimpse at the black peep toe stilettos she was wearing. Her blouse was jaw dropping - a sheer long sleeved button down, tucked into her slacks with only a black satin bra hiding her breasts. He felt slightly underdressed in his chinos, red thermal and blue superman t-shirt. Sensing a heated stare, Elizabeth's silver-white gaze shot up, eyebrow raising at the presence of Sheldon.

"May I help you?" She asked, her voice soft and inviting.

Sheldon entered the room and closed the door behind him, striding towards the bookcases that lined the multi-story library. He had wondered if she modeled the library after the one in the Disney cartoon Beauty and the Beast as it bore a striking resemblance to it, though he would never admit it out loud.

"I do not mean to intrude; I merely wished to gather some reading materials." Sheldon clasped his hands behind him, staring at the vampire impassively.

"Please." Elizabeth gestured towards the bookshelves before turning back to her reading. Sheldon quietly moved through the bookcases looking for a book about dreams. Thankfully her library was neatly organized by subject matter, then by author. It only took a few minutes of searching through the titles, with only the gentle scrap of paper turning behind him ringing in his ears, before he found 5 books he found acceptable.

Turning around, Sheldon bit his bottom lip considering where he should sit. Normally he sat in the high back leather chair opposite of the one Elizabeth occupied. However, he was unsure if he should sit there or take a place in one of the chairs on the opposite side of the room. Of course there were always the oversized couches on one of the other floors. Or one of the tables that sat in the center. Or –

"Do you need help with anything?"

Sheldon shook his head, looking up at Elizabeth who was looking at him with furrowed brows. He cleared his throat, blushing slightly.

"No, thank you." He spoke clearly, thanking the fact that his voice remained calm despite the panic in his own mind. Settling on the chair opposite her, Sheldon placed the books on the table and got comfortable, diving right in.

The pair sat in uncomfortable silence, at least on Sheldon's part, for nearly 30 minutes before he was unable to stand it any longer. There was something about this woman and being her in her presence that reminded him of being home, and _that_ unnerved him greatly. Closing the book, he gently placed it onto the table before clasping his hands in his lap.

"May I inquire as to what you are reading?" Sheldon questioned softly, ignoring the warm tingle that shot up his spine when she looked up at him from under her lashes.

"I'm reading my Uncle's old ledgers." She answered flatly, her eyes immediately dropping back down.

"Are they written in Romanian?" He was suddenly very intrigued by the life this woman had led.

Elizabeth sighed as she carefully closed the book and placed it on the table between them.

"No, they are written in Latin." Elizabeth responded, clasping her hands in her lap. Sheldon fought a hard blush as her eyes drifted to his choice in books, her manicured brow rising slightly. "Dreams? Are you having problems with dreams? Or are you merely interested in the subject matter?"

"I'm not into that hippy-dippy sort of thing." Sheldon scoffed, shaking his head. "I'm having some rather…perplexing dreams and I was hoping to seek some possible reasoning behind them. However, I am not optimistic I will get an intelligent answer."

Elizabeth nodded leaned her left elbow on the armrest, shifting her legs so her right now crossed her left.

"Do you wish to discuss them? Perhaps I could be of assistance." She offered kindly.

"No." Sheldon shook his head fiercely, refusing to admit to the woman that he was in fact dreaming about her. Worrying his bottom lip, he quickly decided to divert the conversation. "May I ask you some questions about your species?"

"Go ahead." She nodded.

"How can you walk in the sun?" He asked, crossing his arms and leaning back slightly.

"We are not allergic to the sun, it merely weakens us. The more time we spend in the sun, the more blood we need to sustain our functions. Only the Nosferatu are incapable of handling the sunlight." She answered honestly, amused by his first question. It always seemed mortals were perplexed when vampires did not behave like they do in most mythology.

"Nosferatu? Is that not a Romanian word synonymous with vampire?" Sheldon raised his eyebrow.

"It is, yes. However, the Nosferatu are actually what we consider feral vampires. These abominable creatures are created by a sire whose bloodline is too diluted." Elizabeth responded.

"Too diluted?" Sheldon furrowed his brows, adjusting slightly in his chair.

Elizabeth rolled her eyes, a soft hum escaping her throat. "As mortals are turned, the bloodline becomes diluted. If I were to turn a mortal, they would be strong. If they were then to turn a mortal, the bloodline would weaken slightly and so on. After a certain point, depending on the initial sire, the bloodline is too diluted and feral vampires are born. It is why we have strict laws about turning mortals. Nosferatu are unable to be controlled."

"The Nosferatu are the inspiration for most vampire mythology. The reason why vampires are considered cruel creatures who feed off anyone." Sheldon mused. It made perfect sense with how vampires are portrayed in both past and present mythology.

"Yes. Vampires as a species are not a cruel as we are portrayed. Nosferatu are mindless and uncontrollable, venturing into villages without thought. We are not such as a species. Next question."

"How can Penny continue to eat normal food?" The question had been weighing on his mind greatly since discovering Penny's secret.

"Our bodies do not reject the food and she can still enjoy flavor. However, our bodies gain no nutrients from it. It would be like you eating paper. It does not harm our bodies, but neither does it sustain our bodies. Only blood does."

"Can you fly? Or turn into a bat?" Her eyebrow cocked at his question.

"No and no. Honestly, that is ridiculous." She laughed slightly catching Sheldon off guard as it reminded him of the dream he had about them at the lake. Her laugh was the same. Suddenly Sheldon's eyes widened in realization.

"Can you project thoughts?" He straightened his spine, bracing for her reaction.

Elizabeth's head shot back as if he'd slapped her. The question had completely caught her off guard.

"No." Her voice was curious, but curt.

"What abilities _do_ you have?" He narrowed his eyes slightly.

"I can read your mind, but I cannot project thoughts. Why do you ask?" She leaned forward in her chair, her elbows resting on the arms as she narrowed her eyes. Sheldon shook his head as he felt faint. His blue eyes looked at her furiously.

"How often do you read my mind? You do not need to constantly invade my personal thoughts and memories." Sheldon dropped his arms, gripping chair arms tightly as his temper rose.

"I can only read what you thinking about at the moment. I cannot read your memories or deeper thoughts." Elizabeth defended, rolling her neck to help alleviate tension.

"You can always just ask what I'm thinking." Sheldon mumbled, his eyes slipping down to his left hand as he loosened his grip, tracing a pattern on the armrest with his finger.

Elizabeth's eyes shifted back to the books on the table, shaking her head and laughing when she realized what Sheldon had been implying.

"You think that I am causing your dreams?" She asked, disbelief lacing her tone.

"It's possible." His tone was accusatory. "What else should I expect from someone who is considered to be a soulless monster?"

Sheldon's eyes widened when he realized exactly what he had said. He gasped loudly when her silver-white eyes shifted red, her lips parting to reveal her elongated fangs.

"Do you really believe I am soulless?" Her voice was deep as her jaw clenched.

"I do not know. Everything I was taught would say you lack one, if souls in fact exist." Sheldon responded softly, suddenly feeling very nervous. He knew it would take nothing for her to end his life, she had no investment in him. His family thought he was at the arctic. His employer thought he was at home dealing with a family emergency. His other friends thought he was teaching. She had all the bases covered. He could disappear and no one would be any wiser.

"So you do not believe in souls? Or Heaven or Hell?" Her red eyes softened ever so slightly.

"I do not believe in a Heaven or Hell. Nor do I believe we have souls." His answered her honestly.

Elizabeth looked towards the large bay window that overlooked the sea, rising to walk towards it. She stood with her hands resting on the sill, basking in the sun. His confession had felt like a spear to her hope filled heart. She wanted to snap his neck for thinking she could be so cold as to manipulate his dreams or his thoughts, not that she even had the power to do so. She realized he was not the man she hoped him to be. Her Stefan believed in souls. He believed in soul mates. He believed that there was one person you were always destined to find. This uncanny likeness to her beloved was obviously toying with her feelings and her thoughts.

Sheldon licked his incredibly dry lips and stood, clasping his hands behind his back as he walked over to the window. He stopped next to Elizabeth, looking at her.

"I apologize for calling you a soulless monster." Sheldon's voice was soft. It bothered him that he upset her. He wasn't sure why, but it did. He was relieved to see her eyes were back to their normal silver-white.

"Thank you." Elizabeth responded softly, her eyes not leaving the sea below them.

"You have beautiful eyes." Sheldon blurted out before he could stop it, his face blushing furiously.

A smirk grew on her lips as she turned to look at him. "Thank you. I think you have beautiful eyes as well."

Sheldon flushed crimson as he looked down at his feet. He shifted so he was sitting on the bench seat beneath the window. He took a deep breath, willing his heart to calm as he asked a question that had been nagging the back of his mind.

"Are you attracted to men?" Sheldon's soft voice made her chuckle and shake her head. It was true, she only dined on females. It was also true that she had sex with those women routinely. Even more true, she had not been with a man. _Ever_.

"I have been attracted before. Once. His name was Stefan and he was my betrothed. We were set to marry when we were bitten while on patrol. I did not know he was also bitten until after he was already gone. It broke my heart. I loved him more than anything and I knew I could never be with another man, and I haven't." Elizabeth sat down next to him, looking at her hands. Sheldon nodded before looking away, hoping she did not see as all the blood drained from his face. That had been the first time she referenced a name. The same name he had been dreaming about. Sheldon took a few calming breaths before clearing his throat, hoping to change the subject.

"You are intimate with your donors though?" Sheldon softly questioned.

"The donor/vampire bond is unique. Even if there was originally no sexual attraction, there is a bond that is so deep and profound. I find myself sexually attracted to my donors, it's very common. Usually we engage in sexual activities during or immediately following a feed. When a vampire feeds, it's a very intimate moment. Even more than sex. You can feel that person's life pulsing against your tongue and you have a choice to make. To let them live, or let them die. Donors open themselves up and trust their vampire, that trust is usually what drives the attraction. That's why Penelope has such an attraction to Leonard that neither you nor your friends can understand. He puts his life in her hands." Elizabeth's voice was silky smooth as she spoke matter of factly.

Sheldon's heart skipped a beat. She just openly admitted she had never had sex, in 558 years, with a man. He wasn't sure if that excited him or intimidated him. He also wasn't sure how he felt about the revelation of her beloved's name. Elizabeth stood up and started walking towards the door, stopping as her hand gripped the knob, she turned and looked over her shoulder.

"I admire your confidence. Not many men are so bold as to actually ask what they think, but you have and I do admire that." She licked her lips, her full red pouty lips that Sheldon suddenly wanted nothing more than to kiss. "I cannot affect your dreams. I am sorry if I gave you the impression I was so cold that I would do such even if I had the power. I am also sorry with how I have behaved towards you. You are an uncanny likeness to Stefan and it is playing hell with my head and my heart. Good day."

Elizabeth turned and walked out of the room as Sheldon's head fell back against the window suddenly feeling as if the carpet had been violently tugged from beneath his feet.

* * *

Elizabeth sighed as she lay back on her bed, her eyes focusing on the canopy above her. She closed her eyes allowing her mid to wander to Stefan. She had spent the last 541 years missing him and since Sheldon's arrival, all she could think about was him. The sound of her door opening pulled her from her thoughts as Ana entered the room. Ana sighed and walked towards the bed, leaning on the tall post at the foot of the bed.

"Are you alright love?" Ana softly asked, her green eyes full of concern for her mistress.

"I do not know anymore, Ana." Elizabeth's bottom lip quivered as she spoke. "I thought it was possible he was Stefan. That my love had returned to me. Do you think it possible that Stefan could be back, in Sheldon?"

Ana was taken aback by the question. Elizabeth had never spoken this way before, let alone foolishly hope in reincarnation. Ana's eyebrows furrowed as she stared intently at Elizabeth. Her lack of response drew Elizabeth's misty gaze. Ana cleared her throat.

"I do not know love. I suppose it could be possible. Some believe immortals do not exist, yet here we are. I suppose it could be possible that Stefan could have come back, but I ask you this Elisabeta, if he were Stefan would he not remember you somewhere deep down?" Ana asked softly. Seeing Elizabeth get her hopes up like this was heartbreaking. She was only setting herself up for another heartbreak and Ana would not allow it.

"I know not." Elizabeth softly answered as she curled onto her side, drawing her knees to her chest and closing her eyes. She needed an escape and sleep was just that.

Ana finally turned to leave only after she was sure Elizabeth had fallen into her slumber. She needed to speak with this Sheldon once and for all.

* * *

Sheldon sat up when the door creaked open again only minutes after Elizabeth had left, thinking she had returned. He was disappointed when an unfamiliar woman entered the room. She was beautiful, with gorgeous red hair and soft green eyes. Unlike everyone else dressed in Victorian or modern clothing, this woman's simple green dress reminded him more of the medieval era with its empire waist and flowing arms. She wordlessly moved towards him, standing before him with her arms crossed looking down upon him.

"Sheldon, I presume?" Ana's voice was curt.

"Yes, and you are?" Sheldon responded as he crossed his arms. Who was this woman and what the hell was her problem?

"Ana, I am Elizabeth's handmaiden and have been for 544 years." Sheldon's eyes widened at Ana's response.

"You are not a vampire." It was a statement, not a question. Ana sighed as she shook her head.

"No, I am not. I am an immortal. I was granted the gift by Matthias Corvinus, the same man who turned Elizabeth, after her Uncle died." Ana pulled a chair from the desk near the window sill and sat down, crossing her legs and looking at Sheldon head on. Sheldon felt uncomfortable by her gaze, it was deep as if she was trying to read his very soul.

"How are you not a vampire if you were turned by the same sire?" Sheldon asked confused.

"It's simple, I was not bitten by a bat." Sheldon rolled his eyes at Ana's short response. The woman clearly had an issue with him.

"Why were you gifted immortality?" Ana's jaw clenched at his question. She knew she needed to explain some things to this man and find out in turn what exactly he was doing to Elizabeth, though she would not deny it was the first time in all her years she had the strong desire to kill someone. She had grown very fond of Elizabeth over the years and since Sheldon's arrival, Elizabeth had been emotionally unstable and it was very risky to the coven.

"After Elizabeth's uncle, I believe he is known as Vlad the impaler in current history, passed away Elizabeth became unpredictable and irrational and I was the only person who was able to calm her, especially considering Stefan was gone. Matthias had turned Elizabeth in an effort to control Vlad, he then needed someone to control Elizabeth. I guess you could say volatile tempers run in the family." Sheldon smirked at Ana's cheeky comment.

"Why are you telling me this?" Sheldon asked curiously. Elizabeth appeared to be someone who did not like gossip in her house, let alone from her most loyal servant. Ana's face softened.

"I know you are aware of Elizabeth's relationship to a man named Stefan." Sheldon nodded at her statement, paling slightly. "Your resemblance to him is absolutely startling. Since arriving, it has caused a bit of an upheaval of things and I need to know what exactly you plan to do with Elizabeth. It's simple really, I love her and will not see her hurt."

Sheldon swallowed loudly as he sat back against the window. He had barely had a chance to process the facts he was facing, let alone speak about them to a woman he did not even know. He knew there was a link to Elizabeth. He knew somehow he was linked to the man from her past. He just didn't know how yet and until he had that answer, he would not discuss it.

"I'm not sure what you mean, Ana. I am being held captive against my will here by Elizabeth. I wish to return home, but that is not an option for me. I have no nefarious ideas if that's what you mean." Sheldon knew playing dumb was a risky move. Clearly this woman had been around much longer than him and most likely would see through his ruse, but the reality was he wasn't ready to face this.

Ana sighed loudly, looking away as she chewed her bottom lip deep in thought. Her harsh gaze finally turned to him moments later. "Look Sheldon, stay away from her. You obviously don't have what it takes to be with her and that's fine, you aren't Stefan and no one is expecting you to be."

Without another word, Ana rose from her place and quickly exited the library leaving him alone with his thoughts.


	6. Beast Within

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sheldon and Leonard have a little heart to heart, Sheldon finds himself on the receiving end of some unwanted advances and Elizabeth begins to show her darker sadistic side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own TBBT or its characters. I merely play with them.
> 
> Chapter Warnings: A dash of violence.
> 
> Italics are character's internal thoughts.

Sheldon spent the afternoon in the library thinking and was so deep in thought he didn't realize he had missed dinner. Leonard, concerned by Sheldon's abnormal absence at dinner, went in search of his wayward friend. Leonard found Sheldon still sitting on the bench seat, head leaning back against the window, eyes closed.

"Hey buddy. You okay?" Leonard asked, his voice concerned. Sheldon lifted his head and looked at his roommate and best friend.

"Leonard, may I ask you something personal?" Sheldon asked, suddenly interested in something Elizabeth had mentioned. He needed the mental reprieve.

"Sure." Leonard walked over and sat down next to him, crossing his arms as he looked at him.

"What does it feel like when Penny feeds?" Leonard raised his eyebrows at Sheldon's random question. "I mean, what do you feel? Does it hurt?"

"Uh, well, it hurts at first, but then she finds a steady rhythm and it feels, I don't know, sexy I guess." Sheldon furrowed his brows. "It's personal and very deep. She's literally feeding on my body. It feels like we're connected in a way that no one else can understand. The way she looks at me when she's doing it is intense." Leonard looked at the floor as the blush grew on his face.

"Do you engage in coitus afterwards?" Sheldon looked back towards the door, knowing his stare was making Leonard uncomfortable and embarrassed.

"Yeah, always. It's hard to describe. I'm just really glad I do it. That I can be the life she needs." Leonard smiled at the idea. Penny loved him. It was a unique love, but it was deep and something they both understood.

The conversation was interrupted when the door opened, Penny peaking her head in looking for Leonard. Since being in the manor, Penny only fed on him, not food, and it was dinner time. She was surprised how much stronger she felt by only drinking blood and not putting wasted food into her system. It was something she decided she'd have to continue if she was lucky enough to return home.

"Hey, you ready?" Penny asked Leonard, a small smile crossing her lips. Leonard nodded as he got up, turning back to Sheldon.

"You okay? I mean, really?" His look was soft and concerned.

"Yes. Thank you for your concern." Sheldon responded softly, before waving to Penny. She smiled and waved back as Leonard walked towards her. He could see the look in her eye when Leonard walked towards her. It wasn't just a predatory look, it was a connected look. One he had personally never been on the receiving end of, even from Amy.

After Leonard left to allow Penny to feed, Sheldon headed down to the kitchen to find something to eat. In the kitchen were 4 of Elizabeth's donors and servants to the house. Sheldon stopped before entering to observe them for a moment.

"Her appetite has been insatiable this past week." The red headed donor said, snacking on biscotti.

"Agreed. I've never seen her feed like this." The shorter brunette noted, reaching for the container of biscotti.

"I think she has a hunger for something else." The taller brunette laughed.

"Or someone else?" The red head asked, wiggling her eyebrows.

"I'm surprised honestly. He doesn't seem like her type." The blonde noted as she grabbed the wine from the chiller.

"He's my type. Did you see those blue eyes? Gah. If I thought Elizabeth wouldn't drain me dry I'd like a stab at him." The red head fanned herself with her hand.

"Great idea, why don't you run up there and tell her right now. Maybe then the rest of us could get a break. My neck is killing me." The blonde rubbed her sore neck. Elizabeth's feeds had been much more aggressive.

"I like her appetite right now. The sex has been incredible." The taller brunette said as she leaned on the stool. "I don't think he could handle her. If it's him that's driving her appetite, she'd drain him."

"Yeah, but he would die a very happy man." The red head laughed, putting the biscotti back into the cabinet. The other three ladies all chuckled as they nodded their heads.

After ensuring the kitchen was clean the 4 ladies exited to the backyard to relax. Sheldon leaned with his head against the wall taking deep, calming breaths. The idea of Elizabeth feeding on him made him go weak in the knees. He shocked himself when he didn't find it repulsive or scary, it was enticing. He wanted to feel her mouth on him, her teeth sinking into his flesh, her tongue lapping at blood. Could he though? Could he put himself in that position? Allow her access to his life and his body? _Yes, yes you can. You trust her. You always have trusted her!_

Sheldon considered the situation as he ate a quick sandwich. He was grateful that in a manor where so many vampires lived, including probably the most incredible one, there was a great deal of food to come by. He assumed it must be to ensure the donors have their strength. He did notice that Leonard had started eating more since they arrived. Maybe Penny's appetite had also increased? As he finished eating an apple, he heard someone approaching - the red headed donor. She smiled as she leaned in the doorway.

"Did you need help with anything?" Her cornflower blue eyes twinkled in the light. Sheldon sat straight up.

"No, thank you." His voice was firm as the look she was giving him was making him very uncomfortable.

"My name is Isla." Isla started to walk over to him, her eyes never leaving him. She sat on the bar stool next to him, her back to the counter she leaned her elbows on it so her chest stuck out just a little more, pushing against her green cotton wrap dress. That was one interesting fact he noted since arriving, all donors wore simple cotton wrap dresses except on rare occasions at dinner. He assumed this was to allow easy access to Elizabeth. She wasn't exactly known for her patience. He also noted they all wore velvet or lace chokers around their necks and wrists. "Has anyone told you that you're really cute?"

Sheldon was taken aback by her forward attitude. His eyes blinked a couple times as he attempted to process what was happening. A donor to Elizabeth was openly flirting with him and he really didn't like it. Sheldon quickly moved from the island to the fridge, putting the food he had pulled out away. He could her feel her eyes staring at him, watching his every move.

"It was pleasant to meet you, Isla, but I must retire." Sheldon nodded as he headed towards the hallway. Isla quickly stood, blocking his path.

"Oh, don't tell me you think you stand a chance with her. Elizabeth doesn't do men sweetie. Although, I do." She winked at him, her hands now lightly grazing his arms. Sheldon pulled his arms back, giving Isla an unimpressed look. Sheldon slowly backed up as Isla pursued him, her hips shaking, lips smirking. It had been far too long since she had a man and she was ready.

"Did Elizabeth give you permission to whore yourself, Isla?" Thomas smirked evilly as he stood in the doorway. Isla gasped as she turned to face him, her head dropping as she slightly cowered. She shook her head. "I didn't think so. I can assure you she will not be pleased." Isla quickly grasped Thomas' arm, tears falling.

"Please don't tell her. Please. She'll kill me. You know she will." Sheldon let out the breath he didn't know he was holding at Isla's desperate plea. It quickly reminded him just how lethal Elizabeth could be. Thomas' smirk widened as he grabbed Isla's arm roughly, dragging her down the hall with her screams echoing. Sheldon felt himself following, unsure as to why.

"Elizabeth!" Thomas' deep voice echoed in the foyer, Isla now kneeling on the floor sobbing. A door opened and moments later Elizabeth appeared. Sheldon felt his pulse race at the sight of her in the knee-length black satin robe. It clung to her body beautifully and made her smooth white skin pop even more. Her lips were red, small blood stains adorned the corners of her mouth. Her normally free flowing hair pulled up into a messy bun on the top of her head. The disheveled look only added to her appeal.

"What?" Her voice was curt. She clearly had been interrupted and was not pleased about it.

"I just thought you should be made aware that your donor here was attempting to whore herself to your guest." Thomas' gaze shifted to Sheldon. Sheldon couldn't tear his eyes off Elizabeth. It was breathtaking how quickly her eyes shifted from silver-white to blood red. Elizabeth walked down the stairs, her eyes focused on Isla. Her movements smooth, as a lion stalking a gazelle.

"E-Elizabeth. I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry." Isla sobbed, trying to appease her master.

Elizabeth approached Isla, bending slightly to look her in the eye. Isla lifted her face, tears streaming down her cheeks. Elizabeth wiped at her tears, smiling softly, before her right hand gripped Isla by the throat, lifting her clean off the floor. Isla's feet kicked as she clawed at Elizabeth's hand. Thomas smiled as he stood back. He always enjoyed watching Elizabeth's darker side come out. Sheldon was frozen, he wanted to run, to scream, do something, but he couldn't. Elizabeth's mouth opened, her fangs prominent as her grip tightened on Isla's throat. Isla's face was changing colors, clearly unable to breath. Elizabeth's left hand clenched as her right hand constricted rapidly, twisting ever so slightly. A snap ended the struggle, Isla's body went limp.

Sheldon let out a loud audible gasp as Isla's body fell to the floor, obviously dead. Elizabeth's head snapped to face Sheldon. Her eyes still furiously red, her fangs lightly poking into her bottom lip. "Get rid of her." Elizabeth snapped to Thomas, not moving her head from Sheldon. Thomas quickly picked up Isla's lifeless body, carrying her towards the garage. Sheldon fell to the floor, his knees finally giving out. He closed his eyes, trying to catch his breath. He should have stopped her. He should have helped Isla. He should have done something. His eyes closed and immediately his mind flashed to a foggy scene. A woman with dark wavy hair standing in full red armor smirking at the impaled body before her.

A cold hand on the back of his neck startled him, his head snapped up and his wet blue eyes met angry red eyes. Elizabeth was kneeling on the floor looking at him emotionless. He noticed she hadn't retracted her fangs yet, the white points visible.

"Donors are bound for life. It was a contract she entered willingly, knowing the consequences of breaking the rules. You may think me a monster, but I'm only ensuring the survival of my species." Elizabeth spoke softly, but firmly. She stood up and soundlessly walked away, leaving him gasping for breath.

Sheldon's eyes followed her up the stairs, as she passed Ana on the landing his eyes darted towards Ana who was shaking her head at him. He knew what she meant, he clearly could not handle Elizabeth and who deep down she really was. In the distance he could hear the sound of the garage door opening and the click of shoes, but could not tear his eyes away from Ana who looked almost apologetic.

Thomas snorted and shook his head as he walked by Sheldon. "She is a Dracul, mortal, you are ignorant to think her anything other than what she is." Thomas words were true, harsh, but true. He had been so caught up in analyzing his dreams and her link to them he had completely forgotten her history. Sheldon could feel his lungs constricting as the weight of the reality bared down on his shoulders, he needed peace. Sheldon rose to his feet and raced up the stairs, running towards his room.

Sheldon did not stop until he was in his room, the double doors slamming shut. Sheldon backed up against them, sliding down towards the floor as he thought about everything he had seen since he had been in the manor. His heart constricted fiercely when he remembered why they were here in the first place, Penny. She was to be judged and punished for her breaking of the rules. Tears flooded his eyes when he thought back to what he just saw, but was tortured when Isla's face was replaced with Penny's. He didn't want his friend to die.


	7. Artistic Revelations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Penny eases Sheldon's fears, Sheldon finds himself in the presence of a familiar man and the undeniable link is found.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own TBBT or its characters. I merely play with them.
> 
> Chapter Warnings: Torture
> 
> Italics are character's internal thoughts.

Everyone tiptoed around the manor the following day. News of Isla's transgression and immediate execution spread like wildfire. The other donors were quiet and exceptionally submissive. Elizabeth was furious and everyone made every effort to stay out of her way. Sheldon remained in his room, in his bed. Leonard and Penny finally decided enough was enough, just after lunch they entered his room.

"Sheldon, are you okay?" Penny's voice was soft, concerned as they approached his 4 post bed. Sheldon was lying on his side, his back to the door. He didn't respond. Penny and Leonard finally stopped on the other side. Sheldon looked exhausted, his eyes red and wet.

"What's wrong?" Leonard asked softly.

"What if that happens to you, Penny?" His bottom lip quivered at the thought.

"Is that what you're worried about? Elizabeth executing me?" Penny asked as she pulled a chair up to sit by his bed. Sheldon nodded. "I'm not worried about it, Sheldon. I…I don't think that's what is going to happen."

"You don't know, Penny." Sheldon sat up, resting his back against the headboard, pulling his knees to his chest. "You didn't see the look in her eyes. She snapped her neck like it was nothing." Sheldon closed his eyes as he remembered the snapping noise Isla's neck made when Elizabeth executed her.

"Sheldon, Isla was a donor. We know the rules. They're made very clear to us." Leonard tried to reason with him. "If I did something like that, I'd be executed too."

"Yeah, but you've engaged in coitus with other people, Leonard. Even after you and Penny were together." Sheldon's voice was loud, his fear rising.

"With my permission, Sheldon." Penny interjected. "He had my permission to do it. It's allowed provided the vampire approves. I did. Leonard was never at risk." Leonard nodded agreeing with Penny.

"She broke the rules, Penny, and she was killed." Tears fell from Sheldon's eyes as he spoke. "You broke a rule too." Leonard stood behind Penny, rubbing her shoulders as she reached for Sheldon's hand. Her face was soft and calm.

"She knowingly broke the rules, a very big one. Yes, I technically broke a rule, but it wasn't malicious. Elizabeth knows that and John knows that. Yes, I will be in trouble, but I didn't spit in their face. Isla did by disrespecting her contract." Penny took a deep breath. "I've already spoken to Elizabeth; she doesn't think John is going to ask for my execution. I believe her. Elizabeth cares about the survival of our kind."

"You would feel different if you saw what I did." Sheldon wiped at his face with his free hand. Penny's grip tightened on his hand.

"Aren't you the same person who said without order comes anarchy?" Penny asked with a small smirk. Sheldon nodded. "It's the same thing. Isla is an example. One that will travel to everyone. Come on, stop moping around. Let's go play badminton or something." Penny softly tugged Sheldon's hand coaxing him out of bed. Sheldon sighed as he threw back the covers and finally got up.

* * *

The trio spent the afternoon walking around the grounds, enjoying the lovely weather and the fresh air, and playing some rather intense games of badminton. Penny and Leonard noticed that Sheldon appeared to bounce back from witnessing Isla's execution rather swiftly, but neither felt they should bring it up. Dinner was delicious and served early, al fresco in the gazebo. After Penny and Leonard excused themselves shortly after dinner so Penny could feed as well, Sheldon spent the early evening walking around, searching the hidden rooms and corridors in the manor.

"Looking for something?" Sheldon jumped at the deep, heavily accented voice behind him. Turning around he was greeted by a man who appeared to be in his late forties with long dark brown hair, dark brown eyes and a full mustache and beard. His attire was slightly unusual with black slacks and a mid-thigh black long sleeved tunic.

"No." Sheldon took a deep breath, staring at the man who was nearly a head shorter than him. "I was merely investigating the manor. It is rather large and I have yet to explore it entirely."

"Simon." The man narrowed his eyes slightly, offering his hand. Sheldon accepted his hand, shaking it firmly and inclining his head.

"Dr. Sheldon Lee Cooper." He automatically responded.

"What kind of doctor?" Simon asked curiously, moving around Sheldon and opening the door Sheldon was about to open before he caught him, exposing the door lead to his wing of rooms. Simon gestured for Sheldon to enter. Curious about the other residents of the manor, Sheldon accepted the gesture and entered. He found the room to be surprisingly warm considering the cold palette of the rest of the house. The walls were a warm caramel color, the floors were a rich cherry wood. Center in the main room was a sitting area with a burgundy velvet settee and two tan chairs across from it with a small round table separating them. Two closed doors lead off the main room.

"I'm a Theoretical Physicist." Sheldon sat down on the antique looking settee while Simon sat on the plush tan wingback chair across from him.

"I do not know that type of doctor." Simon admitted, reaching into a small alcohol cabinet next to his chair grabbing two glasses.

"I'm a scientist. I study the universe and the way in which it operates." Sheldon declined the offered brandy. "May I inquire as to what you do?"

Simon took a deep sip of his brandy, enjoying the amber liquid before focusing back on Sheldon.

"I am a…how do you say, advisor to Elisabeta." Sheldon's eyes widened slightly at Simon's reference to Elizabeth's older, traditional name.

"You refer to her as Elisabeta as opposed to the more current common version of Elizabeth. Have you known her long?"

Simon laughed a full belly laugh at the question, swirling his brandy in his glass before tossing another long sip back.

"You could say that. I have known Elisabeta since she was born." Sheldon furrowed his brows, glancing at the drink in the man's hand remembering Elizabeth's comment about food. Simon looked at his drink and then back at Sheldon, shrugging his shoulders. "I enjoy the flavor. I was turned by Elisabeta after her Uncle died. I was one of his advisors."

Sheldon nodded in understanding, shifting uncomfortably in his seat as he pondered the idea of asking Simon about Stefan. If he had known Elizabeth when she was a child, then he would certainly know her betrothed.

"Simon, may I ask you a question?" Sheldon looked at the older man, suddenly feeling like he had met this man before.

"Yes." He gestured for Sheldon to continue.

"Did you know Elizabeth's fiancé?" Sheldon fought to maintain eye contact despite the harsh narrow eyes staring back at him.

"Why do you ask about Stefan?" Simon asked curiously. "Is it because you look like him?"

"I have been having odd dreams." Sheldon admitted for reasons unknown to even him. "I had the same dream off and on for years before all this," he gestured with his hand, "and since arriving, my dreams have changed. I do not know what they mean, but somehow I wonder if I am distantly related to him."

Simon sat back in his chair, examining Sheldon closely. He was not an idiot. Ana had spoken with him almost immediately after she had seen Sheldon and told him of the resemblance of Sheldon to that of Stefan. Unbeknownst to Sheldon, Simon had been observing him trying to gather information. What he did not share with Ana and especially not with Elizabeth is how even Sheldon's mannerisms were close to that of Stefan. The way he clasped his hands, or how he looked people in the eye even when intimidated, or how he refused to be intimidated. He did not question if Sheldon was related to Stefan. He questioned if Sheldon _was_ Stefan.

"Stefan had no siblings. He died when he was 20. There is no way you could be related to him." Simon admitted after a few tense silent moments.

Sheldon shook his head, sighing loudly. "Then what do these dreams mean? Why am I dreaming about Elizabeth?"

Simon shook his head. "I do not know, perhaps –"

"I am a scientist." Sheldon snapped, rising from his seat he began pacing the room. "I am a man of logic and there has to be a logical reason behind all of this."

"Perhaps you are soul mates." Simon offered casually, watching Sheldon's reaction closely.

Sheldon shook his head in derision. "Soul mates do not exist."

"You are a man of science, no?" Simon's voice hardened slightly. Sheldon nodded his head. "You believe in the idea of aliens?" Sheldon nodded again. "Then why do you not believe in soul mates?"

Sheldon crossed his arms, staring down at the man with pursed lips. He found his normal arrogant stance to be comforting while Simon nearly fell out of his chair in shock. It was the same stance Stefan would assume before he explained something as if you were an idiot. "Soul mates is an idea for weak minded individuals who want justification behind lustful tendencies."

Simon shook his head, mumbling something under his breath as he slammed his glass on the round wooden table before him. Rising from his seat he called back over his shoulder.

"One of your dreams, is it about a ring perhaps?" He asked cryptically.

Sheldon pinched the bridge of his nose, closing his eyes and taking a deep breath. "Yes, I…Stefan proposes atop a hill under the stars."

"And the ring, what does it look like?" Simon called from the other room.

Sheldon looked at the doorway curiously as sounds of shifting items and tumbling boxes drifted out. "It's a ruby ring, an oval cut ruby set in a gold band. The ruby is a set a flat square piece with detailed etchings."

Simon walked out with an impassive expression, holding a large frame in his hand that Sheldon assumed to be a painting. Simon stopped just before Sheldon, smiling sadly. "Something like this?"

Sheldon gasped, falling to his knees after Simon turned the painting around. The painting was the engagement portrait that Vlad had commissioned in honor of his niece's betrothal to Stefan. Elizabeth stood with a small smile upon her lips, her left hand held in Stefan's right with her engagement ring clearly on display. The ring is an exact match to the one in his dream. Tears clouding his vision, his eyes moved up to the man in the painting and nearly vomited at the sight of a longer haired and slightly younger version of himself staring back.

Sheldon fell forward, his hands landing on the rug covered floor as he tried to catch his breath. It wasn't possible. There had to be an explanation as to how he knew that. A portrait in a history book, or in a museum or something.

Simon shook his head, gently placing the portrait on the chair he had been sitting in, kneeling down next to Sheldon.

"The painting was completed a week before Stefan died. After his death, Vlad gave it to me and asked me to destroy it. I couldn't. She doesn't even know it exists." Simon confessed, putting a calming hand on Sheldon's trembling back.

As Simon touched him a scene passed before Sheldon's mind. A large dining hall in the castle from his dreams. Many people are sitting at tables while music plays in the back. Vlad stands and toasts to him and his niece on their engagement. His eyes shift to the left of Vlad only to see Simon standing there, smiling and toasting to them as well, wearing something similar to priest robes.

Sheldon shook his head, clearing his mind of the thoughts that were now racing. They made no sense, mere flashes of different places, events. His brain felt like it was on the verge of exploding. Sheldon's breaths became quick and panicked.

"Stop!" Simon ordered, his voice deep and commanding.

Sheldon's head snapped up, looking at the man in shock, but thankfully his panic did just that. It stopped. His misty eyes searched Simon's dark brown for some hint as to what the hell was happening.

"I don't…what is happening to me?" Sheldon whispered, finally unable to even rationalize.

Simon smiled sadly at Sheldon, placing a calming hand on his shoulder. "They're not dreams –"

"They're memories." Sheldon finished as tears escaped his sad blue eyes.

Simon nodded. "You don't believe in soul mates because you have been apart from yours. Your dreams are merely your soul pushing you towards her by reminding you of the life you shared with her."

Sheldon shook his head, hot tears streaming down his pale face. "This isn't happening. I don't…I don't believe in any of this."

"In the 1400's we thought the Earth flat." Simon smiled softly.

"That's ridiculous. Earth has always been an oblate spheroid." Sheldon sighed, unsure where Simon was going with this.

"We still believed it was flat." He retorted, shrugging his shoulders.

Sheldon wiped at his tears in frustration, sitting back and resting his butt on his heels. "Just because they didn't believe it to be an oblate spheroid, doesn't mean –" Sheldon's voice trailed off as he closed his eyes, suddenly feeling very foolish.

Simon nodded with a smug smile. "Just because you don't believe in something, doesn't make it any less true."

Sheldon slumped his shoulders, taking several deep breaths. It was all so surreal to him. The idea that soul mates did in fact exist and that his was none other than the same woman who had turned his world on its head. Sheldon laughed slightly when it dawned on him why he felt so comfortable talking Simon and expressing his thoughts and feelings.

"You were the Dracul religious and spiritual advisor." Sheldon spoke quietly, opening his eyes to look Simon in his. Simon nodded, his brown eyes slightly misting.

"And we had confessionals every week."

* * *

 

Sheldon and Simon sat in comfortable silence for an hour after Sheldon's break down. Sheldon had resumed his place upon the settee and Simon in his chair. The older vampire casually observed Sheldon who was staring intently at the engagement painting of Elizabeth and Stef…himself. As time went on Sheldon became more comfortable with the idea that he was Stefan, Stefan was him.

"What do I do?" Sheldon finally asked, unsure how to proceed.

"I cannot answer that." Simon admitted, his brown eyes staring at his refilled crystal glass. "You have to decide for yourself."

"But how? How do I decide? I could not pick between the PS4 and the Xbox One." Sheldon crossed his arms.

Simon blinked at Sheldon a few moments, unsure if he even wanted to ask what a PS4 or an Xbox One was, he opted to not ask. Instead he chose to address another potential very big issue. "Are you even able to handle Elisabeta?" Sheldon's eyes furrowed slightly at his question. "Elisabeta is a sadist. She enjoys inflicting pain, great amounts of pain. She has killed thousands of men. That is not something that will change. Can you handle that? How does it fit it with your life today?"

Sheldon opened his mouth and promptly shut it. Repeating the process multiple times before finally leaning forward with his elbows on his knees.

"Yes, Elizabeth is a sadist and has a rather extensive history with regards to it. However, she is not one to kill at random. She doesn't simply torture or kill for the pleasure of it." Sheldon placed his hand up when Simon opened his mouth. "There is a difference between gaining pleasure from it and seeking it out for the only the pleasure of it."

Simon scratched at his jaw, nodding his head slightly. "It does not bother you?"

Sheldon, fiddled with his hands nervously. "I do not know. All my life I have been brought up to think there is good and bad, black and white. There was never any room for gray, but now.." Sheldon trailed off unsure of what exactly he felt.

"It's beginning to feel normal?" Simon supplied with a small smile. Sheldon merely shrugged.

"It doesn't bother me like it should. I don't necessarily approve of it, but I don't condemn her for it. I was shocked to witness Isla's execution, but my sadness wasn't so much for her, it was for my friend Penny." Sheldon sat back on the settee, resting his left arm on the arm rest, his fingers gently rubbing against his pursed lips.

"Elisabeta is a volatile person." Simon spoke bluntly. He would not encourage Sheldon to pursue Elizabeth without knowing exactly what he was signing up for. "Yes, she has calmed dramatically over the centuries, but she is who she is. As Stefan, you saw her at her worst with her temper. Think back on those times and ask yourself if she returned to that again today, which she could, could you live with it?"

Sheldon closed his eyes, relaxing his mind hoping to coax the memories to the forefront of his mind. Sheldon imagined Elizabeth holding a spear, imagining her in action. Suddenly his mind flashed back to an execution. Vlad and Elizabeth stood side by side, both wearing their impassive expressions as the man was lead to the courtyard. The shaking man was stripped of his clothing and tied to a metal pole sticking out of the ground. With calculated steps, Elizabeth approached the man with a playful twinkle in her eye. The man screamed, begged and sobbed as she meticulously tortured him. She cut off his toes, tore out his teeth, she slowly stabbed him in the abdomen with a dull dagger that took far too long to pierce his flesh and drive into his soft abdomen. She pressed red hot pokers against his flesh, enjoying the blood curdling screams that came from the traitor. Finally bored with her toy hours later, she took her sharp sword and quickly cut his throat, watching with rapt attention as the warm fluid poured from his wound. Moments later the man slumped dead. Elizabeth turned to face her approaching Uncle, looking at him with hope in her eyes that turned to pure happiness as he kissed her forehead and told her she did well.

Suddenly the memory flashed to Elizabeth and Stefan only moments later. Elizabeth moaned softly as Stefan pressed her against the wall, kissing her passionately. He intertwined their fingers and pinned her hands to the wall above her head. She was submissive to him… _only_ to him.

Sheldon's eyes opened with a gasp, his eyes quickly scanning the room to identify where he was. He was relieved to see Simon still sitting across from him, staring at him with an amused expression. Sheldon furrowed his brows in confusion.

"I imagine you do not oppose her sadistic tendencies very much, if at all." Simon chuckled.

"How can you be sure?" Sheldon asked. Simon smirked as he nodded towards Sheldon's lap. Sheldon quickly looked down and gasped to see he was fully erect, pressing against his chinos. Sheldon quickly crossed his legs in embarrassment, unable to meet Simon's eyes.

"I…I don't find the torture itself arousing." Sheldon quickly supplied, his face flushing darker with each passing second. Simon laughed, shaking his head slightly.

"Neither did you when you were Stefan. It was the power you held over Elisabeta." Sheldon looked at Simon curiously. "Stefan enjoyed watching her torture and kill because you knew despite what she was capable of, she would always bow to you. You enjoy being in control do you not?" Sheldon nodded his head, biting at his bottom lip. "You enjoy being dominant in your relationships do you not?" Sheldon once again nodded his head. "So did you as Stefan. You don't have to be a sadist to find dominance and power attractive. Especially when you are dominant to someone like Elisabeta."

Sheldon groaned as he buried his head in his hands. "This is all so very overwhelming. Just over a week ago I was completely ignorant to this world and now I find out I'm the soul mate to the sadistic vampire niece of Vlad III. She's completely turned my world upside down."

Simon gently placed his glass on the table between them, leaning forward in his chair, balancing his elbows on his black slack covered knees. His eyes were dark. "Elisabeta is very special to me. She always has been. I will not allow her to be hurt."

Sheldon immediately nodded his head. "I understand."

Simon nodded his head, scratching at his scruff. "Knowing what you know about her and what accompanies a life with her, do you want her?"

Sheldon sat quietly for a moment, closing his eyes and considering the question. Opening his eyes, he leaned forward to look Simon head on and decided for once in his life he was going to follow his gut. "More than anything."


	8. Consume Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sheldon lets go of his worries and brings his beloved up to speed on their connection.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own TBBT or its characters. I merely play with them.
> 
> Chapter Warnings: References of past sexual assault, torture, language & some Sheldon/Elizabeth action.
> 
> Italics are character's internal thoughts.

After his emotional, but very enlightening conversation with Simon, Sheldon set out with a new purpose – to find his soul mate and to tell her who he was. Unfortunately for Sheldon, in her jealous rage the night prior Elizabeth failed to finish her feed and as a result, she had entered a frenzy. Her mortal donors had been locked up in the spare wing to protect them from the unstable vampire. Leonard was behind locked doors with Penny, Philip standing guard outside their room. According to Thomas it was too unsafe for any mortal to be in her presence. Simon, on the other hand, told Sheldon it would be the perfect time for him to approach her due to the fact that when she enters a frenzy she channels her old medieval self and she would be much more open to the idea of him being Stefan. Sheldon hoped he was right.

Moving through the nearly empty manor, Sheldon caught a glimpse of Elizabeth standing at the edge of the cliff that overlooks the water staring at the setting sun, her long hair and red silk dress waving in the wind. Taking a deep breath, Sheldon opened the back door and moved towards her.

Sheldon felt much like what he assumed prisoners felt like when walking towards their execution. His life, both past and present, passing before his eyes. This was either really smart…or _really_ stupid.

"You do not need to fear for your life." Elizabeth's voice was firm as Sheldon approached from behind.

"I do not." Sheldon said softly, stopping to stand next to her, looking out at the sea. "I merely fear for my friend's." He admitted, the idea of Penny's judgment weighing heavily on his mind. His eyes shifted slightly towards her, forcing himself not to flinch at nearly feral look she had adopted. Her eyes were nearly black, her fangs longer than he had ever seen.

"I've entered a frenzy." Elizabeth said breaking Sheldon's thought. "I did not feed enough."

"You have many donors; I would think they could keep you satisfied." Sheldon took a deep breath, willing his fast heart to slow down and the urge to grab her and console her to subside. He was relieved that even in the presence of a frenzied vampire, he felt safe with her. He knew, deep down, she would never hurt him.

"My feed was interrupted last night to tend to Isla. The doctor is obtaining blood from my donors to satisfy my appetite." Elizabeth licked her lips and closed her eyes at the thought of finally feeding.

"Why not drink from the source?" Sheldon asked confused, turning his body fully to face Elizabeth. He noticed her top lip had slightly curled up, exposing more of her fangs.

"It's unsafe to feed when in a frenzy. I would most likely unintentionally kill my donor. My appetite is too great." She turned to face him. "Do not fear, despite what everyone thinks, my control is strong enough to not attack at random. Locking my donors and Leonard up was merely a precaution. Which makes me ask why are you not also locked up?"

Elizabeth and Sheldon stood staring at one another, the tension building between them. Sheldon finally found the courage to confess and was about to speak when abruptly Elizabeth's head turned towards the house as the door opened.

"Elizabeth, the doctor obtained the blood, several pints. He said it should be enough to bring you down." Thomas spoke loudly and clearly. Elizabeth nodded as she moved to head to the house. Sheldon abruptly grabbed her arm stopping her. Elizabeth looked at him, her eyes angry, her fangs cutting into her lip. He made an impulse decision, it was unexpected, but felt natural and right. She needed him.

"You can feed on me." His voice was calm, calculated. Elizabeth's head shot back in surprise.

"No. Thank you." She went to turn, but his grip tightened on her arm.

"You do not wish to feed on me?" He raised his eyebrow. He knew the answer to the question, but he desperately wanted to hear it from her lips.

"You do not know what you are saying." She roughly pulled her arm back with strength that surprised him. "Ask any of my donors, they'll tell you it's not easy."

"I never said it was." Sheldon clasped his hands behind his back as he tilted his head back slightly. He smirked when her eyes immediately honed in on his jugular. "I am merely offering you an option. It is my understanding it is more satisfying to feed from the source."

Elizabeth stared at him with narrowed eyes, the red now black. Sheldon thought for a brief second she was going to take him up on his offer, but was disappointed when she took off towards the house. Her speed was breathtaking. Before he could take a step she was at the back door, slamming it shut with such force it shattered the windows in the door and alongside it. Sheldon slightly jumped at the loud noise.

Sheldon made for the house quickly. He was not about to let her slip away. As soon as he walked through the door Thomas met him. Thomas' eyes were red and narrowed. "She could kill you. You do realize that?"

"She won't." Sheldon responded flatly, moving to go around him. Thomas quickly grabbed his arm.

"No one will intervene. If you walk in her room and offer your blood, we will not attempt to stop her if she cannot control her feed." His voice softened slightly. "It's a suicide move."

Sheldon pulled his arm away from Thomas. "Thank you for your concern." He turned and walked towards the stairs. His heart raced as he climbed the stairs and by the time he reached her door his hands were shaking. He closed his eyes taking a calming breath before turning the knob.

Elizabeth looked beautiful sitting in the chair drinking from a goblet. She looked regal. Her spine was straight, her moves were precise. She closed her eyes as Sheldon closed her door behind him.

"You should have listened to him." Elizabeth said harshly, her eyes finally opening.

Sheldon watched closely as she brought the goblet to her mouth, taking another long drink before approaching. He lifted his shirts over his head, tossing them aside without thought. "I want you to do it." He stopped a few feet from her, staring at her intently.

Elizabeth did not speak. She calmly set the goblet down as she stood. The temperature in the room felt as if it were rising as she slowly approached him. Her face was serious, predatory. Her eyes carefully scanned him. Her fingers gently twitching, as her arms hung at her sides. Her eyes finally met his as she stopped inches from him. Without her heels she was just slightly shorter than him, but yet he felt powerless in her presence. His hands came up to gently cup her cold face, her skin was silky smooth in his hands as his thumbs caressed her cheeks.

Sheldon gasped as Elizabeth roughly pushed him away, his back slamming into the door.

"Get out." She hissed, turning away from him, her head hanging down.

"I could live a thousand lifetimes and my heart will always be yours!" Sheldon's words stopped Elizabeth in her tracks. She slowly turned around, her eyes wide, jaw agape.

"What did you say?" Elizabeth's voice was barely a whisper.

Sheldon smiled slightly, pushing off the door and approaching her. Elizabeth was frozen in place, her bottom lip beginning to quiver. He once again cupped her face, pulling her face closer.

"I could live a thousand lifetimes and my heart will always be yours." He whispered, looking her in the eyes. "I proposed atop a hill under the stars after telling you that. Our first kiss was inside unused servants quarters after you punched me. During the summer we would sneak out of the castle and swim in the pond."

"H-how do you know this?" Elizabeth asked in a chocked whisper, tears streaming down her perfect, pale cheeks. Despite the dark red eyes and long fangs, she looked completely saddened and heartbroken.

Sheldon brought his lips to hers, gently rubbing as he spoke. "Because I was there.

Elizabeth pulled away, shaking her head. Both her hands covered her mouth as grief consumed her. She unabashedly sobbed, her shoulders shaking violently. Sheldon refused to relent, gently tugging her hands away from her mouth. "It's not…it's not possible. You aren't him."

"Yes, Elisabeta, yes I am him." Sheldon spoke softly, but with conviction once again cupping her face. "My dreams weren't dreams, they were memories. Memories of our life together. I spoke with Simon-"

"What?!" Elizabeth screamed, her face contorting in fury. Elizabeth slapped his arms away, pacing angrily. "Did he tell you all this? Is that how you know?"

"No!" Sheldon shook his head vigorously. "No, Elisabeta, NO! Ask me something, only something Stefan would know."

Elizabeth stopped her pacing, looking at Sheldon with narrowed eyes while she clutched her hands into tight fists. "How dare you insult my relationship with him! What, because I'm a Dracul I'm incapable of love? I loved him. I loved him with my entire soul and it killed me to lose him. How dare you come in here and use that against me." By the end of her rant Elizabeth was crying again, her body trembling as her emotions pulled her down.

Sheldon closed his eyes, taking steadying breaths. This was going all horribly wrong. He needed to think of something that only she and Stefan could know and he was having the hardest time sorting through the dreams and flashes to find something that would solidify this. Suddenly his eyes opened when a memory crossed his mind.

"We never consummated our relationship." Sheldon started softly.

"Everyone knows I've never bed a man!" Elizabeth snapped, angrily approaching him.

"We never consummated it because you were almost raped." Sheldon looked at Elizabeth sadly, tears flooding his eyes as he remembered her tearful confession to him. "You were 13 and got separated from your Uncle while scouting in the woods. It was one of his guards who was supposed to be protecting you."

Sheldon approached Elizabeth, cupping her face and wiping away her tears with his thumbs. Her shoulders shook as she cried, looking him intently in the eyes.

"He managed to get his hand up your dress before you pushed him away and screamed. Your Uncle found you at that time and you told him that his guard had made an unwelcome pass at you. Vlad immediately killed him, nailing him to a tree after severing his penis and shoving it down the man's throat. You never told your Uncle he touched you. You never told anyone." Sheldon trailed off in a whisper.

"Anyone, but you." She whispered back, closing her eyes tightly.

"Please Elisabeta, let me give you what you need." Before she had the chance to protest he took her lips with his. Their kiss was passionate, deep. He could feel her fangs as his tongue slipped past her lips. He didn't flinch though when her fang lightly nicked his tongue. He could taste the faint coppery twang of blood in her mouth, but instead of being repulsed, he felt rejuvenated. He knew at that exact moment he made the right choice, he was home.

"I want you. I need you." Sheldon whispered against her lips, smirking slightly when she moaned against his mouth.

Her hands gripped his sides, turning him and pushing him towards her bed. The back of his legs hit the bed, his hands falling behind him as he slowly coaxed himself on it, his lips never leaving hers. As they climbed on the bed, Sheldon could feel his pulse speeding up. He had never felt more alive or aroused in his life. They finally reached the center of the bed when he laid down, her rising to straddle his hips. His hands gripped her hips pulling them against his. Elizabeth moved her lips to kiss at his neck, dragging her tongue along his pulse as her hands worked expertly to unlace her corset. Her hips worked in a deliberate fashion to arouse both of them.

She sat up on his hips, pulling the unlaced corset over her head revealing her smooth creamy white torso to him. Sheldon's hands slid up her sides moving to her chest, cupping her breasts and squeezing gently. He didn't have to think what to do, his body and soul knew. She closed her eyes, her head dropping back and mouth opening. A soft moan escaped her lips when he rose up and took her left nipple into his mouth, sucking lightly, flicking his tongue against the hard nub. Her hips continued to move, picking up speed. Sheldon pulled his head back when he heard a faint squeal, her fangs were piercing her bottom lip, blood seeping from them. He grabbed her head, forcing her to look at him.

"You're hurting yourself." His voice was firm, concerned.

"I'll hurt you. I can't." She started pulling away from him, but his hands gripped her head tighter forcing her to look at him. Her eyes were a dark red, almost hinting on black.

"I trust you." Sheldon softened his voice as he leaned his head to the side. He could feel her arms shaking as she fought her desire to feed. "How many lifetimes have I lived searching for you? Please, Elisabeta, let us be one. I trust you with my life."

Sheldon's lips once again crushed against Elizabeth's in a passionate dance. Their tongues twined around the others, mapping each other's mouths and memorizing every single detail. Sheldon caressed her cool, soft skin while Elizabeth gripped his sides firmly.

"Please." Sheldon mumbled into her mouth, shamelessly begging her.

Her hands slid up to his shoulders, pushing him down to the bed hard. He nodded his head in encouragement as she appraised him. Her eyes closed as she leaned down, nuzzling his neck, breathing in his scent. He braced for her to sink into his jugular, but she didn't, she moved past it down to the point where his neck and his shoulder meet.

The pain was intense. He let out a loud gasp when her fangs pierced his flesh. He could feel the warm sensation of his blood trickling out of the puncture holes, but it was quickly lapped up by her tongue. Her suction was intense. Then a cloud was covering his mind and making him light headed. He wanted to move his arms, but they were lead, useless as they lay by his sides. He could faintly feel the sensation of her hands slipping between them, unfastening his belt and pants, shifting up on her knees slightly so she could push them down.

He heard the distant sound of ripping fabric as she tore her skirt off, throwing the ruined garment to the side. He felt his eyes beginning to roll back in his head. "E-Elisabeta." His voice was soft. Elizabeth immediately pulled off his shoulder, her lips were red, blood trickling down the corners of her mouth. He offered a small smile to her, but was unable to move as he was too weak. Elizabeth smiled as she leaned down, kissing his chest, her hands working diligently to push his pants and briefs further down his legs. He moaned in protest when her lips left his body to pull off his shoes. She tossed them aside, before removing his socks. They quickly joined the pile of clothing that was building on the floor. His pants and briefs also added to the pile leaving him fully exposed to her.

Her eyes focused on him as she climbed back up his body, kissing his heated flesh at random. He noticed her eyes were no longer such a deep red, they were more ruby red. He couldn't stop staring at her, she was hypnotic to watch. Her cool skin was refreshing against his hot skin that felt like it was getting warmer by the second. When her cool thighs touched his warm hips he involuntarily thrust upwards, desperate to be inside her. He moaned loudly when she finally lowered onto him. It was shockingly warm despite the cool temperature of the rest of her skin, gripping around him tightly like a silk vice.

It was surreal. Being inside Elizabeth was everything and nothing like he imagined. Yet somehow it felt perfect and natural. Elizabeth groaned gripping his hands and directing them to her hips as she began to rock against him. Slowly her body rose up until only the tip of him remained inside, then slammed down on him sheathing him fully. Sheldon could not help the animalistic groans that escaped his throat at the sensation. It was nothing like his scheduled weekly masturbatory sessions. Her walls fluttered around him, massaging and caressing him.

Sheldon stared at her with rapt attention, longing for the strength to sit up, kiss her, caress her. He desired to switch positions and pin her beneath him with her legs wrapped around his waist, her hands pinned to the bed above her while she arched against him. He mentally filed that image away for a later date. Elizabeth leaned down so her hands were planted on either side of his head, her back arching and her head dropping back to expose her neck to him. The obvious sign of her submission to him drove him wild. Sheldon mustered all his strength and began thrusting up into her, meeting her thrust for thrust.

"Oh fuck." Elizabeth gasped, picking up speed. "Finally, oh fuck, finally."

"Harder." Sheldon harshly whispered, damning his weakening body.

Elizabeth immediately followed his command, slamming down onto him harder and faster. The sounds of flesh slapping flesh filled the room.

"I'm close." Elizabeth moaned, reaching for his left wrist and pulling it from her hip. Looking him in the eye she licked and teased it with her fangs. "Please."

Sheldon groaned, her seeking permission curling his toes. "Come with me. NOW!"

Elizabeth moaned loudly as her fangs sank into his wrist.

The pain and the feeling of her walls closing around him tight pushed him over, his hips thrusting up a final time as he exploded in an intense climax. Gasping for air, Sheldon's eyes rolled back in his head. Her lips were still on his wrist sucking when everything went dark.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For anyone thinking "OH! They didn't use protection!!" it doesn't matter. Vampires can't get pregnant in my world. Sorry.


	9. Threats and Promises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The High Elder John Corvinus arrives and stirs up some trouble.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own TBBT or its characters. I merely play with them.
> 
> Chapter Warnings: Threats of torture & some mild violence.
> 
> Italics are character's internal thoughts.

Sheldon stirred, unsure how long he had been asleep when his eyes finally opened. He was disoriented, his throat and mouth felt desert dry. He noticed an IV in his right left arm. A bandage was wrapped around his left wrist. The same for his left shoulder. A smirk crossed his lips when he remembered his night with Elizabeth. It was passionate and intense. He understood what Leonard was saying about how deep the feeling is when the vampire feeds. He felt weak, but high as a kite as she fed on him. It was empowering. Though not as empowering as discovering they were soul mates and finally together again. The door to his room gently opened, the older man assumed to be the doctor peaking in.

"Oh good, you're awake finally. Here, let me take that out of you." He moved into Sheldon's room and quickly to his side. He put on gloves before pulling out gauze. Once everything was prepared he gently pulled out the IV, covering the small puncture mark with gauze. He gently placed tape to secure the gauze. "How are you feeling?"

"Thirsty." Sheldon's voice was hoarse, his throat burning. The elderly man nodded, handing him a bottle of water. Sheldon drank the entire thing in one go. He turned back to the man who chuckled and handed him another. Sheldon swallowed that down quickly as well.

"Now take it easy. You lost a great deal of blood so you're going to feel weak for a while. You need to get some food in you too." He cleaned up the nightstand, putting everything into a bag before moving towards the door.

"How long was I out for?" Sheldon asked, slowly getting out of bed. His legs felt shaky, but he was determined to stand.

"3 days. Now hurry up and get dressed, John will be here soon." The old man gestured towards a suit hanging in the closet before turning and leaving.

Sheldon's movements were slow. He felt as though he had run a marathon, but a smile grew when his eyes caught the gauze around his wrist. Her feed was intense, but the connection was life altering. Feeling her tongue lapping at his life was exhilarating. A chill ran up his spine as he recalled the coolness of her skin against his warm body. The smoothness of her body. He shivered at the memory of her fangs stained with his blood. It was madness, but he wanted nothing else.

Sheldon carefully took off his pajamas and put on the suit. It was a sharp and tailored old Victorian era black suit. He looked regal standing in front of the mirror, a man who deserved to be on the arm of the most powerful woman in existence.

Moments later Sheldon opened his door and moved towards the stairs. He could see Penny and Leonard, both equally as formal with Leonard in a similar style suit and Penny in a hunter green long bustle skirt with matching corset, standing at the base of the stairs in the foyer. Sheldon noticed she had taken a softer white hue over the past weeks. With a death grip on the railing, he carefully descended the stairs.

Penny and Leonard turned at the sounds of someone coming down the stairs, both looking alarmed at Sheldon's pale color.

"Are you okay?" Penny asked as she grabbed his arm, helping him down the last few steps.

"Yes, thank you, Penny." Sheldon was unsure what they knew and wasn't about to be the one to drop the bomb, especially considering the High Elder was arriving. Leonard looked at him with narrowed, doubtful eyes, but did not press the issue. He knew that look.

The trio stood at the stairs, hearts racing, palms sweating for Sheldon and Leonard at least. Penny chewed her bottom lip and wrung her hands roughly. A few moments later the faint sounds of the helicopter could be heard. The foyer quickly filled with staff and vampires in the coven, though he noticed Simon was absent, but didn't say anything. Thomas took position at the door, waiting to open for John.

Leonard grabbed Penny's hand, squeezing tight to help calm her nerves as she was visibly shaking. Sheldon's grip on the banister tightened ever so slightly. Thomas cleared his throat as he opened the door.

John was an intimidating man. The same height as Sheldon, but with a stockier frame. This face was older and chiseled. His white-blonde hair was slicked back as his black Victorian era suit with ankle length jacket gracefully swayed with his movements. His eyes were a deep red, fangs conspicuous as they gently stuck out from under his top lip. Behind him 4 of his staff followed. Their eyes too glowed red. Sheldon felt faint suddenly.

As John entered the foyer all the occupants curtsied him, showing their respect. Even Sheldon bowed to the man. John's harsh gaze settled on Penny.

"Ah, Penelope." John fluidly moved towards her, pulling her arms towards him, forcing her to drop Leonard's hand. His thick accent made it difficult to understand him. His hands kept a tight grip on her arms as he pulled her into the center of the foyer. "Let us see how deep your deceit goes." John roughly turned Penny around so she faced away from him, pushing her head to the side exposing her neck.

Sheldon felt the urge to fight for his friend. Leonard shook with fear, his fists clenching. Penny's eyes filled with tears as John slid the hair off her neck, opening his mouth to expose his long fangs.

"That will not be necessary." A firm familiar voice drew John's gaze to the top of the stairs. Elizabeth gracefully came down the opposite staircase, her eyes just as red as John's. Sheldon's breath caught in his throat at her attire. She wore a strapless scarlet red corset and a more modern shorter scarlet red bustle skirt that showed a great deal of leg in the front, but had a long train behind her. She wore black fishnet stockings and black knee high boots. Her normally waist length hair was pulled back in tight curls and reminded Sheldon greatly of her naturally wavy hair. John's grip tightened on Penny drawing a slight squeal from her. Elizabeth's lips parted, her fangs cutting into her bottom lip.

"Ahh, sweet Elisabeta." John pushed Penny to the side, Leonard catching her before she tripped. Elizabeth's eyes were locked onto John as she approached him. His face softened slightly as he grasped her right hand in his, bringing it to his lips, kissing it gently. "How are you my fair one?"

"I am well, John." She pulled her hand back gesturing towards the dining room. "Shall we dine?"

Elizabeth led the way towards the dining room, her hand tucked delicately into the crook of John's arm, her demeanor calm. As they had done before, Elizabeth sat at the head, Sheldon to her right and Penny and Leonard to her left. John seated at the opposite end, putting space between them. His 4 staff members, stood off to the side. Elizabeth was less than thrilled to see he brought Brutus and Napoleon, his two most violent followers.

Sheldon felt the bile rising in his throat as the tensions raised. Elizabeth and John staring at each other with doubt. Sheldon desperately wanted to grab her hand and offer her support, but resisted. As servants placed a meal before Sheldon and Leonard, 3 young women walked in. Silently they removed their wrist wraps, each standing beside a vampire. Elizabeth surprisingly waved her donor off. Penny calmly took the blonde's wrist, biting down and allowing the blood to drain into her goblet. John laughed.

"Such manners I see. Forgive me, Elisabeta, but I do not drink from a glass." He harshly grabbed the donor's arm, yanking her down so her neck was exposed to him. Everyone could see the fear in her eyes while John ripped off her choker, leaning down and sinking his teeth into her neck. The woman's eyes shut tight as she made slight pained moaning sounds. Sheldon turned to Elizabeth, her eyes were furious; staring at John as her hands roughly gripped the arms of her chair. She noticed the donor starting to lose her balance, he was draining her.

"Enough." Elizabeth snapped. Her voice was harsh and commanding. John pulled his mouth off the woman's neck, blood trailing down the sides of his mouth. He roughly pushed her to the side forcing the woman to stumble against the wall, barely able to stand. Another donor quickly grabbed her and helped her out of the room.

"Elisabeta, you are not dining." John wiped at the corners of his mouth. "Are you not hungry?" His voice was poetic, seeking information.

"No." Her response was short. "May we discuss the issue at hand?" Elizabeth leaned back in her chair as John's eyes panned to Penny.

"Ah, yes. Penelope." John sat back in his chair, eyes narrowing on the blonde. "A violation of the covenant. Elisabeta, are you aware that I had to execute 30 vampires in Hungary?" His eyes moved back to the black haired beauty.

"Yes, I was." She closed her eyes for a moment, opening them to reveal her eyes were bordering on black. "Violations of the covenant. Though I question if it was _you_ performing the executions."

"Our house is slipping, Elisabeta. She must be judged." John's loud voice caused Penny and Leonard to jump. "We must not allow our coven to grow weak. William's coven grows stronger."

"William would not have a coven if you would have allowed me to handle the situation." Elizabeth's fingers played with the stem of her goblet. "As I have done before."

"Yes, killing off the other Lords and Ladies. Only William remains as a the final third first generation." John smirked at Elizabeth's violent past. She had killed to ensure her place did not slip. "You have ensured your place, Elisabeta."

Sheldon stiffened in his seat at the way Elizabeth's name rolled off the man's tongue. John repeated it constantly as if it were a prayer. Sheldon did not like it.

"Penelope's violation of the covenant is small, at best. Execution is hardly an appropriate punishment." Elizabeth sat straight up. Sheldon could sense she was preparing for something.

"You believe that? Did you not have to execute a donor for a violation?" John smirked as his eyes moved to Sheldon, who was now done eating and staring at John. "Or was that pure jealousy?" John's eyes moved back to Elizabeth, angry and jealous. "Your mortal looks weak. You could not control your feed?"

Penny and Leonard's eyes widened when they realized what John meant. They did not know Elizabeth had fed on Sheldon. Sheldon glared at John, not liking his tone. Elizabeth looked impassive.

"My feeds are hardly your concern, John. Or is it your jealousy that is driving your concern?" Her voice deepened as she referenced John's thinly veiled attraction to her that he had harbored over the years. "I maintain my control of this coven."

"You've grown weak! Our coven is falling from it. I will not allow my house to fall." John waved his hand and immediately Brutus and Napoleon had a fierce grip on Elizabeth. Napoleon grabbed her right arm while Brutus grabbed her throat and left arm forcing them to remain at her sides.

Sheldon moved to stand, but was slammed roughly back in his chair by Cornelius, his firm hands squeezing Sheldon's shoulders tightly. John sneered at the way Elizabeth narrowed her eyes at Cornelius. Penny and Leonard held hands, looking around helplessly as a loud commotion could be heard outside the room.

"You dare bring a fight into Dracul Manor?" Elizabeth spat, her fingers twitching in desire to fly across the table and rip out John's throat.

"As I've said, Elisabeta, you've grown weak. Perhaps I should eliminate your distraction?" John smirked as his eyes drifted over to Sheldon, who he had noticed bore a striking resemblance to her former beau Stefan.

The door opened and all eyes, except Elizabeth who sat with her back to the door, turned towards it. One of John's followers entered, looking arrogant as ever. "We've secured her followers, milord."

John smirked at Elizabeth, thoroughly enjoying the fury he saw burning in her eyes. With a nod of his head, Brutus and Napoleon forcefully tugged her from her seat, the heavy piece slamming into the ground.

"I think the dungeon would be good for you, Elisabeta. Don't you?" John smoothly asked, examining his nails without a care in the world.

Sheldon pulled violently against the vampire who held him in his chair, desperate to get to Elizabeth. He didn't care they were vampires and he was mortal, he could not let them hurt her. Not after he just got her.

"Ah, ah." John scolded playfully, waving his finger. "I have plans for you."

Elizabeth narrowed her eyes, leaning forward gently in John's direction. "I will feast on the blood of your wife and children for this. I promise you that." A shiver ran down Sheldon's spine at her menacing tone, though he would never admit it, even under the threat of pain, that he found it incredibly erotic.

John stood from his chair, slowly walking around the table with smooth calculated steps. His red eyes had darkened at her threat. He was no fool. He knew what the woman was capable of. Though it had been years since she allowed her darker side to truly rule, the memories of the violence and carnage left in her wake burned bright in his mind. John stopped before her.

"Is that so?" His voice was deep, drawing an evil smile from her knowing she had gotten to him.

"I will crucify you and I will make you watch as I impale their bodies and suck their life from them. They will scream at my hand." Elizabeth spoke clearly, her voice lowering with each word, head moving closer to his so they were nearly nose to nose. "And there will be nothing you can do to stop it."

A sharp slap echoed in the room as the back of John's hand met Elizabeth's cheek. Blood trickled from her full lips that were parted in laughter.

"Take her away." John seethed through clenched teeth, forcing himself to turn away from the crazed woman. He had plans for her, he could not allow her to distract him from them.

Brutus and Napoleon roughly led the woman from the room, her laughter never ceasing. Penny too was roughly tugged from her chair by one of John's men, dragged from the room.

"Penny!" Leonard cried, trying to move from his seat only to find himself slammed back into it.

"I don't think so." John smiled towards the short scientist. "I have big plans for you mortals."


	10. Imprisoned

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Penny finds herself imprisoned in the dungeons with a seriously pissed off vampire who has planned for every scenario.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own TBBT or its characters. I merely play with them.
> 
> Chapter Warnings: Some violence & references to torture.
> 
> Italics are character's internal thoughts.

Elizabeth's laughter stopped the moment the dungeon doors opened throwing the two vampires leading her for a loop. They eyed her suspiciously, slightly unnerved by how fast her face went impassive. Her once red eyes were completely black and her fangs pushed greatly into her bottom lip forcing small drops of blood to bead on her lips. Her hands were still clenched in tight fists. Her face screamed one thing…retribution.

"Elisabeta!" Ana gasped from her cell as the vampire was lead by. The holding cells were set up in two long rows with a 8 foot wide gap between them. The 10 ft by 10 ft cells contained no furniture and only a small toilet in the corner with nothing to grant them privacy.

"Elisabeta!" The redhead pushed against her cell bars, her left arm extended as she desperately tried to touch the woman. Elizabeth needed to be grounded before she slipped too far into her fury.

Brutus laughed, shaking his head at the immortal woman who had frantic tears falling from her eyes. Ana's arm flailed, fingers twitching. "Stop or we'll kill you!" He barked, annoyed with the emotional woman's antics.

"Threaten her again." Thomas seethed from his cell next to Ana's. "I beg of you."

Brutus leaned towards his bars, though ensuring he remained out of arm's reach. "And you'll do what?"

"I will tear out your throat." Thomas' eyes narrowed, the red darkening a shade.

"Such violence in you lot." Brutus chuckled, yanking Elizabeth forward towards the furthest cell at the end of the two rows. It was the toughest cell made mostly of stone, concrete and the toughest metals. A cell designed to hold the strongest of people.

Brutus released his vice tight grip on the woman's neck as Napoleon pushed her into the cell and slammed the door shut. Elizabeth stumbled only slightly before regaining her composure. Righting herself, she gracefully sat down on the provided stone bench facing the perplexed men, clasping her hands in her lap.

Brutus and Napoleon looked on in amused confusion. They expected much more from the highly feared Dracul Princess.

"I guess you reputation is merely a rumor?" Brutus asked, running a hand through his shortened brown hair. "I expected more of a fight from a Dracul." The two men laughed at the lack of response from the woman. Her eyes were focused ahead, staring off into nothing. Her expression calm, serene.

"All bark." Brutus scoffed, turning around in time to see Penny shoved into the cell across from Ana and 3 down from Elizabeth. They had orders to leave the cells adjacent to Elizabeth empty to prevent her from getting a feed in. John knew her coven was loyal and willing to sacrifice themselves for her. He needed her weak.

"Have fun." Elizabeth's soft voice stopped the two dark haired brute men's retreat. Brutus turned around and crossed his bulky arms, his muscles pushing against his fitted black suit.

"Say something, Princess?" Napoleon and Antony, the tall, thin blonde guard with blue eyes who had moved Penny, both laughed at his antics at taunting the obviously harmless woman.

Elizabeth's eyes finally shifted to him, focusing on his. Brutus shivered at the intensity of her stare, the black depths feeling as though they were sucking his life out.

"Have fun." She repeated. "For when I get out, I will nail you to a table and skin your flesh from your body with a scalding knife one strip at a time. I will make you scream and beg for death at my spear. Only then will I show you the hell I'm truly capable of."

Brutus, Napoleon and Antony all shivered and drew back at the woman's calm tone They expected fury, tears or even screams. Not cold, calculated intention.

"You're crazy." Brutus barely whispered, beginning to lose his nerve in her presence.

Elizabeth's cruel smile is what sent the three vampires running from the dungeons.

* * *

Time dragged on. Penny sat on the floor with her back against the furthest wall in her cell, tears streaming down her face. She didn't care the beautiful green dress she wore was being destroyed by the rough, dirty stone she sat on. Or that mascara ran down her face. She only cared that Leonard and Sheldon were now at the mercy of a crazed man and the only person who could stop him was stuck in a cell staring off at nothing.

"I'm scared." Ana finally whispered, breaking the suffocating silence. "I'm so scared."

Thomas stood from his spot in the middle of his cell and rushed over to the bars that separated his cell from Ana's, his arms reaching through.

"My love." He coaxed her towards him, grateful when the sobbing woman relented and pressed against the bars seeking solace in his arms. Their embrace was awkward and uncomfortable, separated by the metal, but neither cared.

"I'm so scared, Thomas." She whispered, forehead resting against the cold metal and eyes searching his. "What do we do? They will torture and kill us all."

Thomas' grip around her tightened. "I will now let them hurt you, my love. Elizabeth won't let them hurt you."

Ana pulled her head away, leaning to look at Elizabeth who was still sitting painfully still and quiet. Her unblinking, unmoving eyes glazed and unfocused.

Shrill screams echoed in the dungeons, drawing Thomas, Ana and Penny's eyes towards the stairs that lead up into the manor. Penny covered her mouth, trying to stop her dinner from rising up her throat. Ana gripped Thomas tighter when the realization hit her, they had not brought anyone else down.

"Oh God!" Ana choked out when she heard Philip screaming loudly. His normally calm and collected voice was harsh and pained. John and his people were torturing and killing all the residents of the manor, intentionally leaving Elizabeth's closest for last.

"Ana, Ana look at me." Thomas frantically commanded, trying to grab her head to turn her gaze back to him and away from the blasted stairs. "Ana, please my love!"

Ana finally relented, her frightened green eyes wide and wet. Her body trembled violently in fear as Thomas tried to ground her.

"I love you, Ana." His voice cracked. "I love you with every part of my soul. I swear on my life I will not let them hurt you. Do you hear me? I will tear this fucking manor down brick by brick with my bare hands before I let them hurt you."

Ana could only nod, unable to speak as sobs wracked her small form.

* * *

Penny pulled her knees to her chest, her hands covering her ears as she rocked back and forth. One by one, John's people tortured and killed. The screams were never ending and it was only due to not hearing Leonard nor Sheldon that kept her from truly breaking.

Ana had finally stopped crying and was sitting on the floor leaning against the bars. Her hand held firmly in Thomas' who sat leaning against his bars as he spoke softly about their life. He reminded her of the first time he met her. How beautiful and incredible she was. He spoke about their first kiss and how soft her lips are. He spoke about their future and promised her she would have one.

Some unknown time later the doors opened and heavy steps were heard coming down. Ana and Thomas broke apart, moving to opposite sides. They would not give their tormentors any ammunition to use against them and NO ONE knew they were a couple. Not even the catatonic vampire in the furthest cell who remained unmoved by everything.

A blood splatter covered Brutus and Napoleon appeared, dragging a bloodied and limping Simon in. Throwing him into the cell next to Penny, Brutus turned back to Elizabeth, sneering at her.

"Your boyfriend is up soon, all mighty Elisabeta. Let us see if that cracks you." Brutus spat before turning and quickly leaving the room. It didn't matter he just spent 4 hours meticulously torturing and killing countless followers of Elizabeth who had been hiding in the manor, Elizabeth's presence was downright unnerving.

The door slammed shut once more and a few tense moments later the screams started once again. Thankfully for Penny, they were female.

"Simon!" Thomas harshly whispered, looking at the man through the bars. He looked terrible. "Simon!"

Simon groaned, turning onto his side and facing Thomas, raising a brow.

"I was wondering about you. I'm glad to see you're okay." Thomas smirked slightly.

Simon smiled softly as he shifted so he was sitting up, leaning heavily on the bars that separated his cell from Penny's. Penny flinched only slightly before tearing off part of her dress and pressing it against a wound on his back.

"I'm sorry." She whispered when he flinched in pain.

"No problem. Thank you, my dear." Simon choked out, his throat burning. His eyes finally shifted to Elizabeth, staring intently for a few moments before turning to Thomas who had resumed his spot leaning against the bars while holding Ana. "How long as she been like this?" His head nodding at Elizabeth.

"The whole time. She has barely spoke and hasn't moved." Thomas relayed, his gaze instinctively moving to Elizabeth.

"Good, good." Simon mumbled, nodding.

"Why is that good?" Penny whispered a little unsure why they'd want her catatonic.

"Trust me, we need her like this." Simon turned towards Penny, smiling in gratitude at her continued ministrations at his wounds. "Elisabeta will get out and the more angered she is, the better chance we have."

Penny glanced towards Elizabeth's cell, narrowing her eyes slightly. "Is she in a frenzy?" Penny had never seen a vampire look so calm and serene when facing certain death.

Simon hissed slightly at the stinging pressure on his back, Penny offered him a small apologetic smile. "No, this is something much deeper and darker. She is focusing on all her fury and allowing it to consume her."

Penny shook her head, clearing her mind and trusting that Simon knew what he was talking about.

"Are you and Leonard married?" Ana abruptly asked, trying to soften the mood of the dungeon.

"No, not yet. He'd like to be though." Penny softly responded, her eyes flooding with tears. "He…he had asked me plenty of times before, but I always said no."

"Why?" Ana asked, genuinely curious. She loved Thomas and knew if he got down on one knee, she'd happily accept.

Penny finished her work on Simon's back before leaning against the bars, her hands roughly wringing in her lap. "I don't know." She shrugged. "I was scared of the commitment I guess. Now though," her eyes drifted towards the stairs that lead to a bloody nightmare, "I really wish I had said yes."

Penny's shoulders shook as tears streamed down her face, the pain was horrible. Her heart was breaking. She had always feared the commitment with Leonard, the idea of being tied down to one man the rest of her life. And now, not knowing if he were alive or dead, she wished she had not been so scared. The fear of commitment was nothing compared to the fear she had that she'd never see him again.

"Leonard is fine, Penelope." Simon softly spoke, reaching through the bars to pat her hands in a comforting gesture. "John has a plan for them and based on his longtime rivalry with Elisabeta, I would guess it's to wait until everyone else is gone to torture and kill them in front of you and her."

Penny looked horrified at Simon's response, finding no comfort in it at all. How could he so calmly talk about torture and murder, in front of her no less, like it was nothing?

"Elizabeth won't let him die." Thomas provided neutrally, drawing Penny's wet gaze. "As soon as she gets out, she will kill any and every person who stands in her way. John will die. There is no question about that."

"Vaclav?" Elizabeth's calm voice drew all eyes. Penny looked shocked at her random speaking while Thomas and Ana looked confused. Simon closed his eyes.

"Yes." He nodded, resting his head once more, trying to find strength.

"What about him?" Ana asked, her voice rising an octave and looking at Elizabeth who was still unmoving and didn't look like she had just spoke. "Elisabeta! What about him?"

Elizabeth stared ahead, ignoring her friend. Ana went to yell again, but Thomas nudged her and shook his head to stop her.

"Ana," Simon's soft voice lured her eyes, "You need to trust Elisabeta. Please."

"I do." Ana gasped. "She knows I do. I trust her with my life. I just can't take this anymore. I just can't." Her voice trailed off, lowering her head.

* * *

An agonizing 30 minutes passed before the dungeon doors opened once more, hurried footsteps descending. Ana and Thomas broke apart, Penny moved back from her spot next to Simon where she had been helping him, Simon pulled himself into a standing position and Elizabeth remained unchanged.

A young female vampire appeared, her face and clothes covered in blood. She frantically looked around before running towards Elizabeth's cell, stopping before it. The young vampire looked tortured, her eyes misty and hair in disarray. She dropped her head, shifting it to the right so her neck was bared to Elizabeth in a sign of submission

"My Queen." She started, her voice shaky. "I have come to release you. I…I cannot follow him. Please, you must regain order."

Elizabeth didn't respond or move.

The young vampire looked to Simon, tears falling from her eyes, her body beginning to tremble.

"If…if I let her out…will she…will she kill me?" She choked out.

"Most likely." Simon nodded honestly. "But I promise it will be fast. Turn and leave now, when she gets out, and she will, it will be a slow agonizing death that will go on for days."

The vampire began sobbing hysterically, knowing her death was guaranteed.

"We didn't know." She whispered. "What he had planned. We didn't –"

"Silence peasant!"

A deep voice shocked those held in the cells as Vaclav stormed down the path. They had not heard the door open or the steps, but that was expected as he used the hidden passage in Elizabeth's torture cell. A passage that was designed for this specific purpose, in the event she were imprisoned in her own manor.

The young vampire cried and cowered as the imposing man approached her. His mid-back length raven hair was pulled back in ponytail at the base of his neck, his red eyes were glowing in fury, his black armor added to his look. His angular face was contorted in barely disguised fury. Penny even cowered against the wall fearful of the man.

Without pause, Vaclav approached the enemy vampire and with viper speed drew his sword and severed her head from her body. The head rolled down the walkway. Penny covered her mouth in slight disgust. Thomas smirked and Ana took a relieved breath, Elizabeth had planned for John to imprison her and as such she had her plan to break out. Her plan – her most feared right hand who had a sadistic side that rivaled hers.

"Brother." Vaclav nodded to Simon, offering his hand to his longtime friend. Simon shook it with a small smile. "How long?" Vaclav asked, nodding at Elizabeth.

"My best guess is somewhere around 6 hours." Simon responded, pulling his hand back. Vaclav nodded, turning to face the impassive woman.

"Elisabeta, hear my words." His deep baritone bellowed in the stone dungeon. "He is kept in a room with the other mortal beyond the dining hall. John has 150 of his men stationed around the manor. I have brought 10 of my fiercest men. We will fight with you, for you, our Queen."

"I'll fight." Penny's sure voice turned all heads, except Elizabeth. "He has my love. I will fight with you, Elizabeth, and for you."

Vaclav raised a brow at Penny's offer, but instead of declining with disdain due to her inexperience, he accepted. They needed all the bodies they could get. Simon smiled at Penny in approval, Thomas nodded with a smirk.

Vaclav turned back to Elizabeth. "My Queen." He bowed, offering his neck as he unlocked her door and stood back. Wordlessly Elizabeth stood, walking towards the open door, stopping to face Vaclav.

"Did you bring what I asked?" Penny shivered at her unnaturally cold tone.

"Indeed, my Queen. Under heavy guard just off the coast awaiting the call." Vaclav stood, looking the woman in the eye.

Vaclav had been a loyal follower of Vlad III and his niece. He had swore his life and soul to the Dracul family. After Vlad died, he became Elizabeth's most trusted and most lethal right hand. He was the first mortal she turned and became her most trusted council member. Unfortunately for John, he had not created a plan to deal with Elizabeth's most brutal allies who she had stationed all over the world. No one as brutal as the man before Elizabeth.

Elizabeth nodded before turning and walking down the walkway at a brisk pace, stopping at a large closet and disappearing inside.

Vaclav moved to release Simon, Thomas, Penny and Ana. Thomas and Penny quickly following the path Elizabeth took without question. Penny moved to enter the large closet that held a shocking amount of armor and weapons, but was stopped by Thomas who quickly pushed her aside and covered her mouth.

Elizabeth knelt before a painting of her Uncle, her back to the door and her head down and eyes closed. Penny was shocked that in such a short time the vampire was able to change from her scarlet red dress that she had been wearing to her blood red armor.

"Do not speak, just change." Thomas whispered. "Quickly."

Penny nodded as Thomas pulled away, both entering the closet and quietly as possible, changed into their armor. Luckily being vampires they moved significantly faster so in only a minute both were completely changed into a shockingly comfortable black thick armor. To Penny it felt more like a thick bodysuit that had chainmail armor over it. Dressed, Penny and Thomas joined Vaclav off to the side, their heads bowed silently while Simon approached Elizabeth.

Speaking a language Penny could not understand, Simon pat Elizabeth's head, raised his hands and then pat her head again. At the end of his ritual, he leaned down and kissed her bowed head, offering her his blessing. Ready to fight, Elizabeth stood.

"Take Ana through the passage to my yacht. Travel out and await the call." Elizabeth ordered, her incredibly disturbing eyes focused on Vlad's painting.

"Yes, my Queen." Simon bowed, quickly leaving the room, grabbing Ana and opening the secret passage way to allow Vaclav's men to enter and slipping past them to follow their orders. Elizabeth was past frenzied, he would not challenge her.

When Elizabeth turned around, Penny nearly gasped in shock. Elizabeth's eyes were entirely unsettling and nearly impossible to stare at directly. The normal silver-white were a dark black with a moving yellow-orange aura surrounding her pupil. It made it look as if her eyes contained fire. Vaclav smiled evilly at the sight.

"Penelope and Thomas, locate Sheldon and Leonard and take them to safety." She ordered.

"Yes, my Queen." They both bowed, turning to grab their weapons of choice. Thomas decided on his usual heavy whip and two swords. Penny chose two heavy skinning knives she knew she could handle.

"Vaclav." Elizabeth smirked.

"My Queen?" He smiled, approaching the woman with a seductive sway.

"Kill, impale." Her eyes flared at the impale reference.

"With great pleasure, my Queen." He bowed before grabbing his weapon of choice, a large, heavy morning star. Vaclav's men moved to grab their weapons, among them a flail, a pernach, a war hammer, a pike and an assortment of swords. Penny had a fleeting thought that this looked very similar to a LARP battle that Leonard had taken her to once. She swore she'd never complain about them again. After she killed any and every traitor who stood between them.

"Drain your kills." Elizabeth ordered as she turned to grab her trusted long metal spear that hung below the painting of her Uncle. With an evil smile Elizabeth turned to face her small army. "Let us."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Small note on the references to Elizabeth as "Queen." The older vampires (Simon & Vaclav) are more traditional so instead of using the modern terms for the highest ranking vampires (Elders), they refer to her as their Queen. John technically should be considered their King, but neither men believe he is worthy of such title. It's also considered to be a sign of great respect which is why Penny and Thomas refer to her as Queen when they received their orders.


	11. A True Dracul

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The war is on as Elizabeth and her coven fight back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own TBBT or its characters. I merely play with them.
> 
> Chapter Warnings: Torture, murder, blood, gore, it's war people. Also a reference to incest though nothing is "on screen." 
> 
> Italics are character's internal thoughts.

Sheldon continued to pace the music room they had been stuck in for just over 6 hours, by his count. Leonard still sat on the antique wooden rocking chair nervously shifting. His eyes had been following Sheldon and his relentless pacing, a pattern which reminded him of unhappy caged animals at the zoo, but now they were glazed over, focusing on nothing.

Unknown to them, for the past hours just a few doors down, horrific torture and murders were occurring. They were unaware as the music room they were placed in was soundproofed on all walls, ceiling and floors. Only their stressed deep breaths could be heard.

Leonard was terrified by what could happen. If he were to die, then he wanted to see Penny one last time. If she were even alive still. Leonard swallowed against the large lump in his throat that refused to leave. The idea of Penny being at the mercy of John and his brutes churned Leonard's stomach.

Sheldon on the other hand was irrationally calm. He could not articulate to Leonard why he knew they would survive, he was not yet ready to have that conversation. Sheldon knew Elizabeth would make good on her promise to John. She always had…and she always would.

* * *

John sat in the wingback chair of the dining room, his eyes taking in the carnage that became the room. Blood painted almost every surface and the stench of horror filled the air. At least he was smart enough to tell his trusted followers to toss the corpses into the shed for a mass burn later.

Despite the reputations that Brutus and Napoleon had for torture, their methods had been rather tame that day. John was thankful for that. If he were to oversee the deaths, he wanted to ensure they were not too violent as his stomach could not handle it. He was not like Elizabeth; he did not relish the screams a person made. He squirmed every time Brutus or Napoleon ripped out the tongue from one of her followers for refusing to give up information. He couldn't bear to watch the fire hot pokers that were pressed against the bloodied flesh that once was protected by fingernails. Ultimately all deaths were swift, a slit to the throat.

John leaned back in his chair thoroughly bored.

"Get the mortals." He ordered, waving his hand irritably.

Brutus and Napoleon nodded, leaving the room and reappearing moments later with the two men. Leonard trembled in Napoleon's tight grasp while Sheldon appeared calm, even surrounded by the horror that had once been a beautiful dining room.

John was annoyed with Sheldon. Not only did he look like Stefan, but the arrogant man acted like him too. Approaching him, John's eyes narrowed on the man. Leonard flinched, but Sheldon remained unmoved.

"You are not frightened?" John asked, humor lacing his voice.

"No." Sheldon curtly responded.

"And why is that?" John stopped before him, crossing his arms.

Sheldon narrowed his eyes, leaning forward slightly as Elizabeth had done earlier. "Because Elisabeta never breaks a promise."

John sneered at the man and moved to hit him only to be stopped by loud, shrill screams echoing down the hall.

"I think she's come to make good on it." Sheldon smirked evilly at the shocked and frantic looking John.

* * *

Elizabeth and Vaclav lead the group up the stairs. Penny and Thomas immediately behind him, Penny trying desperately to calm her nerves. Sure, she was a tough woman and had been raised to defend herself and kick ass when necessary, but facing a violent and difficult fight against vampires, some of which were used to the medieval fighting style Elizabeth and Vaclav were taught, she felt grossly unprepared.

"I'll be with you." Thomas whispered softly to her, offering her a small smirk. Penny smiled and nodded gratefully. Thomas had shown a little bit of a sadistic side to her, she only hoped it would help keep them alive.

Elizabeth stopped at the door, adjusting her spear in her right hand before kicking the doors open. The heavy wood splintered and gave under her strength opening immediately. As soon as John's people saw them, all hell broke loose.

Elizabeth and Vaclav sprang into action faster than Penny imagined possible. Within a milli-second, Elizabeth had three vampires speared, their mouths bleeding profusely from the large spear that had been shoved through the back of their heads. With a tough yank on her spear, their heads were immediately severed from their bodies.

"Penelope!" Thomas yelled, indicating towards the hallway with a nod of his head. Penny nodded and ran to him, doing her best not to cringe at the blood that splattered on her. She'd hand it to Vaclav and his men, they moved quickly on killing.

Thomas duel wield his swords, stabbing any traitor that crossed them in the abdomen with his left and decapitating them with his right. Penny was unsure if she could actually do this, but the decision was made quickly when two vampires were sprinting towards the room she assumed Leonard and Sheldon were being kept in. Overcome with rage, Penny ran after the men, ignoring Thomas' yells for her to stop.

The two men threw open the door to the music room and were horrified to see it empty, the mortals had been moved. Turning around to exit the room they were greeted by a severely pissed off Penny.

"Drop your weapons and we'll let you live." The shaking younger vampire with red hair commanded, his sword shaking in his hand.

"Fuck off asshole. It's junior rodeo time." Penny sneered, running at both men. Thanking her junior rodeo days, Penny quickly ducked and avoided their swords, stabbing the red headed vampire in the throat and tugging the knife quickly, successfully ripping the man's throat out. The second vampire, a tall, dark skinned man with dreadlocks, found a knife inserted through his skull through the soft flesh under his jaw. His eyes widened, mouth slightly falling open as the blood poured out. Wasting no time, Penny quickly latched onto the man's throat and sucked enough blood to weaken him. Withdrawing her knife, the man fell to the floor in a heap, dying a slow, painful death.

"Fuck! They were moved." Thomas kicked the door in fury. Elizabeth would not be pleased.

* * *

The foyer and main halls of the manor were a blood bath. Limbs were strung about, vampires screamed trying in vain to push their organs back in through gaping wounds in their abdomens. No one was escaping their wrath.

"Vaclav!" Elizabeth yelled, stopping the man from killing Cornelius with his bloodied morning star. "He's mine."

Vaclav immediately inclined his head and turned to run up the stairs with his men to find the rest of John's followers. Cornelius cringed as Elizabeth approached him, the yellow-orange aura nearly consuming all black. He knew he had no chance against her. In a snap she was on him, 2 heavy daggers pinning each hand to the wall as he screamed in pain.

"No one touches my love." She sneered, pulling a sharp knife from a hidden pocket in her armor and meticulously severing each of his fingers in a slow cutting motion. Cornelius screamed, desperately trying to pull away. His legs kicked out, kicking the woman in her legs and her sides, though she seemed completely unmoved until a swift left kick hit her in the rib cage and causing her to flinch slightly.

"Hmmm, need more motivation do we?" She smiled, pulling away from her handy work [pun intended] to insert the knife directly through the sides of his knees one at a time, rendering them useless.

"You fucking bitch!" Cornelius screamed, spitting at the woman. Elizabeth raised an eyebrow before shoving her knife through this mouth, his head successfully pinned against the wall.

She smiled brightly at the man, licking at the blood leaking from his whimpering mouth.

* * *

Thomas and Penny quickly made their way back down the hall towards the main foyer they left Elizabeth and Vaclav in, Thomas stepping over bodies as if they weren't there. Penny took note, but found it did not bother her as it should. She felt no pity for the traitors who turned their back on their leader, and held her love hostage. And she refused to question it.

Thomas quickly approached Elizabeth to notify her of the relocation of Sheldon and Leonard, the woman still feasting on her latest kill.

"Elizabeth." Thomas stood next to her, looking around at the wreck that the foyer had become. She certainly shed blood that night.

"Thomas?" Elizabeth turned to him, licking at her lips as she roughly tugged her favorite knife from a dead Cornelius' skull.

"They moved Sheldon and Leonard." Thomas took a step back as Elizabeth growled deep in her throat.

"My Queen." Vaclav called, quickly descending the stairs. "Our fight was a success, the only living followers of John are those impaled in your yard."

"They moved him." Elizabeth's voice was deep and angered.

"Dining room." Vaclav pointed his bloodied hand towards the hallway. "The last one talked before I broke their jaw." He smiled as he swung his morning star in his other hand, enjoying the way the blood coated his trusty weapon.

"Let's go." Elizabeth ordered, walking towards the dining room with slow, calculated steps. Coyly she looked at Vaclav. "Total?"

The vampire rolled his eyes, shaking his head with a small chuckle. "39."

"64" She smiled and bat her eyes playfully. Penny and Thomas both shook their heads with an eye roll at the sadistic friends comparing of numbers.

* * *

20 minutes after the chaos had started an eerie calm had befallen the halls at Dracul Manor. Sheldon and Leonard had been tied to chairs allowing Brutus and Napoleon to stand guard. John paced behind them furiously thinking. How had he been so stupid? Only keeping 2 men to guard him.

With a loud bang the double doors to the dining room turned torture room blew open and off their hinges.

"John!" Elizabeth smiled, arms outstretched as if she were glad to see him. Leonard gagged at the sight of her. Her hands, mouth and neck were drenched in blood. By the glisten on her red armor, he assumed it too was covered.

Sheldon smiled at Elizabeth, shifting in his chair in hopes of hiding his growing arousal. He distantly wondered if he should seek a mental health professional to speak about his attraction to her sadistic ways. The thought left his mind as soon as her eyes drifted to him for a quick once over, her fury softening slightly.

"Kill her!" John ordered, sending his 2 men into action. Elizabeth looked bored as the two men approached her with swords drawn.

In dizzying speed that only appeared to be a blur, the two men were subdued by Thomas and Vaclav. Both men equally as bloodied as their Queen.

"To the dungeons please." Elizabeth smiled evilly at the two men. "I promised these men special treatment."

Brutus and Napoleon screamed and fought against the men, but failed at breaking free. Elizabeth turned to Penny with a raised brow, nodding to the two men. Penny nodded once, shocking Leonard and Sheldon when she quickly used her knives to slash the Achilles tendons on both men. They screamed in agony, slumping down as their feet failed to support their body. Vaclav and Thomas dragged the men out, their screams slowly softening as they made their way to the dungeons.

Elizabeth's shifted to John, who had backed up into a corner, his sword drawn and pointed at Elizabeth in warning. He attempted to be brave, but in the face of the pissed off vampire he could not help the trembling that began to rock his body.

"Penny!" Leonard called out, ignoring the blood that was splattered on her face and in her hair. He didn't care about any of that, only that she was okay. Penny rushed forward and used her knives to cut his ties. The spectacled scientist immediately stood up, hugging her tight as happy tears escaped both their eyes

"I'm so glad you're okay." She whispered in a shaky voice.

"Me? Are you?" Leonard asked, his voice a few octaves higher from stress, though he was pleased to admit he hadn't needed his inhaler once during the chaos.

Penny tearfully nodded and hugged him even tighter, trembling against him. "I love you. I love you so much, Leonard."

"I love you too, Penny." Leonard whispered back.

Hearing Vaclav and Thomas' loud steps approaching, Elizabeth finally allowed her furious gaze to leave the man she promised death to. Sheldon's heart skipping a beat when she turned to him, her lips softening their sneer and forming into a small smile.

Kneeling before him, she cut his restraints allowing him to shake free of the ropes. Sheldon immediately leaned forward and cupped her face, resting his forehead against hers.

"Are you well?" He asked softly, ignoring Penny and Leonard's interested gaze.

"Aye. You?" She smiled brightly.

"Indeed." He smiled back. It didn't bother him that she was covered in blood, she was still undeniably stunning and completely his.

"Now, John." Elizabeth started, turning to face him. "I have a present for you."

* * *

Elizabeth lead a shaking and bound John towards her backdoor. The man didn't come willingly, but he was hardly a match for the infuriated vampire. She had a rage that burned so deep within that could not be matched. In a few seconds she had him disarmed and bound with his wrists behind his back.

With a kick of her foot the French doors flew open, drawing a pained sob from John. Under large spot lights stood his bound wife, son and daughter. All three shaking and crying. John's knees gave out, the man nearly crumbling to the ground. His body only stopped by Elizabeth's impossibly strong grip on the back of his neck.

"Father, please help us." His daughter, Elisabeth, cried, shaking where she stood.

"It's okay." John whispered back, though there was no hope it would be.

Vaclav stopped Penny, Sheldon and Leonard from exiting the house.

"Do not stay." He ordered, his eyes focusing on Sheldon's. "Leave."

"No." Sheldon firmed his jaw. "I will not leave her."

Vaclav narrowed his gaze, sneering at Sheldon. "She will torture and kill them. You cannot handle this."

Sheldon took a step closer, nearly nose to nose with the man, but feeling no fear. Never before had Vaclav raised a hand to Stefan, he was positive he wouldn't to him as well. "It's nothing I've never seen her do before."

Without another word he stepped around Vaclav in time to see two of Vaclav's men carrying a large wooden cross over to where Elizabeth was standing with a violently shaking John. John was missing his dress shoes, socks, jacket and the sleeves had been torn off his shirt. Elizabeth stared at the cross with an amused smile.

Vaclav turned to Penny and Leonard, both shaking their heads and backing away.

"We'll go to our room." Penny softly spoke, her green eyes pleading for his approval. "If that's okay."

Vaclav nodded once, turning around and walking to join Elizabeth. Penny and Leonard took one look at Sheldon, who was now standing off to the side with his hands clasped behind his back, looking thoroughly unaffected by what was about to occur. The couple shook their heads and turned to go upstairs, take a shower and hold one another and never let go.

"What is going on with him?" Leonard asked Penny as they quickly moved up the stairs.

Penny shook her head. "I don't know."

* * *

"Elisabeta!" John screamed as the two men roughly moved him to the cross that had been driven into the ground. "Don't do this!"

Elizabeth remained impassive watching the two men stand on blocks and hoist John up. Vaclav joined her side handing over a heavy medieval mallet and three thick iron spikes.

"Elisabeta!" Tears choked John's words, his fear rising. Hans and Roman held him firmly while tying ropes tightly around his arms and waist to keep John secured to the cross until Elizabeth could drive the spikes in. "You have the chance to escape with your life, don't do this."

Elizabeth chuckled, approaching him slowly. In her right hand she was playfully swinging the mallet as if it weighed nothing. Hans and Roman stepped down from the blocks, bowing to their Queen in respect before moving to stand off to the side. They would not move far in the event she called for assistance.

"Vaclav." Elizabeth drawled in a bored tone. His lips were pulled into a seductive smirk as he moved to stand beside her. Sheldon felt no jealousy or concern at the man's outward appearance, memories reminding him that he had often joined the sadistic woman in her "fun." Vaclav roughly pushed John's bare feet in the position she wanted, taking a spike from her hand and holding it against his feet.

Sheldon's eyes never left Elizabeth, watching her in morbid interest.

Elizabeth gripped the mallet firmly, swinging it and with an experienced hand drove the spike straight through his feet and into the wooden cross. John's head flew back, a deep agonized scream escaping his throat.

Unphased, Elizabeth and Vaclav repeated the process twice more until John had spikes through his wrists and his feet. John tried to not move, though failed when Elizabeth cut the ropes that were assisting in holding him up. Gravity pulling him down put additional strain on his wrists, sending shooting pains up his arms. Elizabeth opened her mouth beneath his left wrist allowing his blood to drip onto her tongue.

"T-t-this…was…a-always…the…plan." John choked out, tears unabashedly streaming down his face.

Elizabeth pulled away from enjoying his blood, looking him in the eye with a smile. "Yes." Elizabeth turned towards his family, seductively walking towards his wife with a smile. "I ordered their capture as soon as you left."

"How….d-did…you..know?" He asked, wincing at the pain shooting up his legs from his feet.

Elizabeth stopped next to his wife, Beatrice, caressing her cheek in a loving fashion. Beatrice's eyes were focused on John, tears streaming down her face at the sight of her husband of over 500 years hanging from the cross with blood pouring from his wounds.

"You've always been stupid, John." Elizabeth moved closer to Beatrice, kissing her cheek softly. "Beatrice, you poor woman. So blind by your love that you could not see you had given your heart to a man who did not deserve it."

"E-elisabeta!" John screamed, his voice harsh. "Please, leave them!"

"Did you know John does not love you?" Elizabeth moved behind the woman, shifting aside the woman's long dark hair to access her neck. She lovingly nuzzled the soft skin, smirking at the sobbing woman's shudder in response. "Did you know-"

"Silence you whore!" John snapped, screaming in agony as he tugged at the immovable spikes. He was rewarded with a whip from Vaclav for his disrespect, bleeding welts appearing across his chest. His shirt tore and fell to the ground in tatters. Elizabeth continued to ignore the man.

"Did you know that your husband has only loved one woman?" She bit at Beatrice's ear lobe, tugging gently. The woman choked out a frightened sob.

"John loves me." She whispered back.

"No, no he does not." Elizabeth dipped the tip of her tongue into Beatrice's ear. Beatrice cursed her traitor body, responding to Elizabeth's seduction. "He hates me because he loves me. He dreams about fucking me. He turned to try to claim me."

"Lies!" Beatrice screamed, trying to pull away, but unable to move due to Elizabeth's strong grip on her arms. Her eyes shifted back up to John, who looked defeated and sad. "Tell her, John! Tell her you love me."

Elizabeth pulled away with a manic laugh, walking a few feet down to John's daughter, who had been named after her. Elizabeth trailed a finger up the vampire's back. Elisabeth arched into her erotic caress, her hands trembling behind her back.

"Perhaps we should ask you, no?" Elizabeth pressed her body flush against the woman who was 3 years older than herself when turned. "Who's name does your father scream when he comes?"

Elisabeth Corvinus' shoulders shook as she sobbed, humiliated screams leaving her throat. Beatrice and her brother, Christopher, looked over to her horrified, shaking their heads.

"My husband would never!" Beatrice spat, shooting daggers at the woman.

Elizabeth looked over the sobbing girl's shoulders to John, who was tugging at his spikes again in a desperate attempt to free himself to save his family from the wretched woman he had obsessed over for half a millennium.

"Tell her, John!" Elizabeth barked. "Tell your wife how you have your own daughter dress like me and you fuck her over your desk, screaming _my_ name when you come. Tell her!"

Beatrice looked back to John, shaking her head. John turned his head away, unable to face what he saw coming.

Elisabeth screamed painfully, arching her back violently as the metal pole was driven through her back. With the strength of 10 men, Elizabeth stood the spear up, pulling the impaled vampire off her feet. Elisabeth flailed on the pole, kicking her legs out frantically, her hands desperately trying to reach for the pole to stop her body from sliding down any further.

Elizabeth leaned forward, licking at the screaming woman's throat before allowing her fangs to pierce the girl's neck. Elizabeth's eyes never left John's. Given the vampires small size, it only took 2 minutes before her movements ceased and her screams stopped.

"Elisabeth! No, no, no, NOOOOOOO!" John cried, grieving his daughter-turned-lover.

Elizabeth pulled off, licking her lips with a smile. "Mmm, she did taste good, John. I can see why you sampled."

"Fuck you, Elisabeta! I will kill you, you crazed whore. I will tear your fucking throat out." John spat. Vaclav raised his hand reward John with another whip, when he abruptly stopped. He stared at John in interest for a second before turning towards Elizabeth. Elizabeth raised her brow in response, curious why he had stopped. Vaclav removed his trusty stiletto from his hidden pocket and walked towards Sheldon, offering him the handle of the weapon. All eyes fell on Sheldon, including Elizabeth's.

"Stefan would never let a man speak so dishonorably about his love." Vaclav whispered in Sheldon's ear. "Do you have what it takes to be with her, mortal? Do you remember what you were trained to do?" Vaclav stepped back, his dark eyes narrowing on Sheldon.

Elizabeth moved to walk towards the men fully intending to punish her second most severely for putting her beloved on the spot like this. Her stops halted immediately in shock when Sheldon looked to her and winked quickly before throwing the sharp dagger with experienced precision. The stiletto landing in John's left trapezius muscle. John screamed loudly, his body trembling is severe pain. Vaclav looked at Sheldon with an amused smirk, inclining his head offering Sheldon his approval. Sheldon's eyes shifted back to Elizabeth, he fought to contain the wide smile that threatened to grow on his lips at the way her eyes burned in lust for him. She bit at her bottom lip, raising her eyebrows quickly in a seductive manner. Sheldon raised his brow in response, his hands clasping behind his back as he nodded his head at her prisoners. The prisoners that she clearly had completely forgotten about in her lust.

With new interest in ending the torture session quickly as possible, though she would never admit it was to pull Sheldon aside and thoroughly ravage him, Elizabeth grabbed the pole from Thomas and moved to Christopher Corvinus. Christopher grit his teeth, refusing to give the crazed woman his screams as the large pole was driven through his back. Her mouth latched onto his throat biting even harder than she had with his sister in hopes of drawing his screams. Unfortunately, she did not and in 3 minutes the boy was drained, hanging limply on the pole.

Beatrice sobbed hysterically as she looked to her two impaled dead children. Their lives ended because of the actions of her husband, the man she had loved so unconditionally and had thought he loved her in return. When Elizabeth stood behind her, Beatrice closed her eyes and raised her chin proudly. She'd rather be dead than live a life without her children.

Elizabeth took unfamiliar mercy upon the woman, impaling her swiftly and draining her just as fast. Barely a minute after it started, it was over leaving John left to look at the 3 impaled people he had loved, killed by the murderous woman he had obsessed over and tried to claim as his own.

"Look at them, John. Your family, dead at your hand." Elizabeth shook her head, ignoring the blood on her face and neck. Slowly walking, she stopped before him, crossing her arms. "Enjoy the view. Pray for a swift death."

Elizabeth turned to walk away from the sobbing man with every intention of leaving him to die a slow and painful death crucified and staring at his family's corpses.

"You won't get to keep him." John's pained voice reached her ears, everyone turning to look at him except Elizabeth. She stood with her spine straight, eyes narrowing at nothing. "When my father discovers what you have done, he will find your love and he will torture and kill him. He will force you to watch as he tears out his intestines and feeds them to the rats. Your love will scream and beg for death and you can't stop it. You might have killed me, Elisabeta, but you will not get away with it. And you know it."

With a strangled scream, Elizabeth turned and ran at the man. Jumping up at him she sank her fans into his neck, draining him rapidly. John screamed as Elizabeth gripped the stiletto in her hand, dragging the dagger down, cutting him from neck to hip. The pain was excruciating, but short lived. Not even 1 minute later he silenced and his head slumped over dead.

Elizabeth fell back onto her feet, her head down and eyes closed. She knew John was right. Matthias would not take kindly to Elizabeth killing his only son and family. In her rage she had failed to think of the repercussions of these actions and how it would affect not only herself, but her beloved.

Sensing her sadness, Sheldon moved towards her, but was stopped by Thomas' harsh grip on his upper arm. "Don't." Thomas whispered, his voice cracking slightly.

Sheldon watched in devastating agony as Elizabeth stood tall, eyes straight and not focused on him.

"Burn the corpses and send them away." Her voice was cold and cruel.

"Elisabeta!" Sheldon yelled past the lump growing in his throat. "Don't do this!"

She ignored his plea, seeking refuge in the manor.

"Elisabeta!" Sheldon screamed, pulling roughly at Thomas who now had his arms wrapped around him.

"Leave in 10." Vaclav harshly ordered to Thomas, turning away to follow Elizabeth's orders on burning the corpses. All other observers looked away from the pained man, saying nothing.

Sheldon shook his head, his knees giving out and slumping against Thomas. Thomas carefully helped Sheldon down to the ground, Sheldon slumping over on his knees, tears streaming from his eyes. She had walked away.


	12. Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone takes notice when Sheldon returns home with a very different attitude, Leonard reaches out to his best friend and the group is dealt a painful blow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own TBBT or its characters. I merely play with them.
> 
> Chapter Warnings: Language.
> 
> Italics are character's internal thoughts.

Sheldon leaned against the railing of the boat, staring out at the calm waters. It had been 3 days since he, Penny and Leonard were ordered from the Manor. Thomas had followed orders without fail and exactly 10 minutes after Elizabeth had broke Sheldon's heart, the three friends were loaded onto a large yacht and were sent on their way. Penny and Leonard had tried to get Sheldon to speak, but Sheldon refused. For the first day he spent it lying in bed, holding a pillow and crying. Two weeks prior he had been living his simple, controlled life and then all hell had broken loose. Now he was forced to return to a life he realized he didn't want.

Thomas had turned into a shocking ally. When Penny and Leonard tried to get Sheldon to speak, Thomas ran them off with his harsh words. When Sheldon would start to cry, Thomas would sit quietly and offer him a tissue. When Sheldon wanted to speak, Thomas offered him his ear.

"I don't understand." Sheldon whispered harshly, his eyes focusing on a sailboat in the distance. "Why would she send me away?"

Thomas shrugged, using the sharp end of his dagger to pick at dirt under his nail. "Perhaps you are not meant to know."

Sheldon looked at Thomas with a furious gaze, pursing his lips and narrowing his eyes. "What do I do then? Return to life as normal?"

Thomas rolled his eyes, drawing himself to his full height and looking Sheldon in the eyes. "You cannot change her mind, so yes, return to your life."

* * *

The boat pulled into the harbor just before dawn. It had taken 6 days to make the trip back from the Manor, though Sheldon theorized they took an exceptionally long route to give the friends some time to wind down after all the drama. Penny and Leonard had appeared to return to near normal by the end of the voyage. He had even heard the couple engaging in ridiculously loud sex the past three nights. The sounds were daggers to his heart and he would end up seeking comfort on the top floor of the yacht, lying down to gaze at the stars.

Penny and Leonard held hands as they disembarked from the boat, grateful to be stepping foot back in California. Both were desperate to move forward with their lives, especially since they would change dramatically in 5 years. On the fifth day Penny received a call from Ana, relaying a message from Elizabeth. Penny would only get 5 years before she would have to fake her death and return to the Manor. Elizabeth showed a sliver of humanity when she offered Penny the chance to change Leonard when her time is up, if they so choose.

As Sheldon walked across the ramp, he stopped and turned back towards Thomas, offering the vampire an envelope. He had spent his last night on the boat doing something he wasn't sure he should do, he put his feelings out there and put his heart on the line again. "Please see that she gets this."

Thomas nodded and tucked the letter into the breast pocket of his suit, offering Sheldon a small smile before boarding the yacht once more to make the return voyage home. It pained Sheldon to stand on the dock and watch the yacht pull away. He desperately wanted to follow it. He wanted Elizabeth.

"Come on, buddy." Leonard nodded his head towards the awaiting car, offering Sheldon a small smile.

* * *

Life got back to normal fast for the neighbors. Penny resumed her job at the Cheesecake Factory while Leonard and Sheldon resumed their positions at Cal Tech. Life was painfully boringly normal for Sheldon. His routines carried on, they quickly resumed their normal food schedule. Everything was great, except this ache in his heart. It wasn't helping that his dreams were not stopping, in fact, they were increasing. Every night he had a new dream of a memory of his life with with Elizabeth.

Immediately upon his return he did make one big change, he ended the relationship agreement with Amy. It was unfair to stay with her when his heart and soul belonged to another. Thankfully Amy took the break-up rather well, all things considered, and had still remained a part of the social circle. It most certainly helped that he didn't mention Elizabeth or his cheating on Amy with her. He knew he should feel bad about cheating on Amy, but he just couldn't bring himself to. Instead of being completely truthful, he told a half truth, he confessed that he could never be the man she deserved or love her the way she deserved.

Leonard and Penny didn't say anything to him. They didn't comment when he absentmindedly rubbed at two small marks on his wrist. They didn't comment when he quietly got up in the middle of a movie and went to his room. They said nothing when he didn't buy any comic books on new comic book night. They knew he was heartbroken. He had shared something so intimate with her and now it was over. Leonard especially felt for Sheldon. He knew it would kill him to never see Penny again. The bond he shared with her could never be matched or replaced.

It had been three months since their return when Leonard finally approached Sheldon. They had just returned home from work and Sheldon was making tea.

"Sheldon, are you okay?" Leonard asked concerned.

"Yes, Leonard, I am fine." Sheldon's voice was soft.

"What did you say to her? In your letter I mean?" Leonard pulled out a bar stool, sitting on it.

"That is personal." Sheldon's eyes met his. "I do not wish to discuss it."

Leonard nodded. "I'm just saying, as a donor I could help you out." Sheldon shook his head.

"I'm not a donor. I was never a donor." He poured the hot water from the kettle into his mug. "I am nothing." He picked up his mug and moved towards his bedroom.

"Sheldon, stop. That's not true. You meant something to her. Otherwise she would have never fed on you." Leonard tried to reach his best friend.

"Leonard, I can appreciate what you are trying to do, but please stop. I am fine. I would have never worked as a donor for her anyway." Sheldon quickly turned and retreated into his room.

* * *

[1 year later]

The whole gang sat around the living room in 4A waiting on Sheldon. Dinner had been picked up and when Leonard spoke to him last he was on his way home. He had stayed a little late and opted to take a taxi as he was working on a theory that he was sure would win him his long sought after Nobel Prize.

"Where the frak is he?" Howard impatiently bounced his legs. "Can't we just dig in?"

"No!" Penny snapped. "He'll be here soon. Just wait."

"Why is he late like every night?" Raj whined from his spot on the floor.

"Because he's working on his new theory." Leonard supplied while grabbing plates from the cabinet. "He's been working on it really hard. It's actually quite brilliant. He texted me 20 minutes ago saying he was leaving, he should be here any minute."

"It's nice to see Sheldon back to his old self." Bernadette smiled as she sipped her wine. The change in Sheldon post "family emergency" had not gone unnoticed by the group and it took some creative thinking on Leonard and Penny's part to explain away his darker mood. He had become less arrogant and whiny, but he had become much more aggressive. Barry Kripke had been left standing jaw agape in the lunch room after Sheldon told him to go fuck himself over the latest paper Kripke wrote that was receiving praise. The news had spread around the University and within an hour Leonard had half the staff asking if Sheldon had finally cracked. Sheldon only made it worse when Leslie Winkle then called him Dr. Dumbass and Sheldon retorted with calling her Dr. Loose Cunt and reminding her the only contribution she was making to science was laying on her back. Thankfully people just started avoiding him.

"Yeah, never thought I'd welcome Sheldon lecturing me about the three-tined fork versus the four-tined fork." Howard laughed, sitting back on the couch.

Penny laughed from her spot on the arm chair, crossing her legs. "I know. He spent 30 minutes organizing my living room yesterday all while lecturing me. I hugged him."

*knock, knock*

Leonard quickly placed the plates down on the coffee table in the living room before opening the door, his stomach dropping when two Pasadena Police Officers were standing on the other side.

"Leonard Hofstadter?" The younger Officer Martinez asked, looking down at his notepad to ensure he said the name right.

"Yes, I'm Leonard Hofstadter. What can I do for you?" He asked, his voice shaking slightly. Penny quickly rose from her chair and moved to stand next to Leonard, looking at the officers in interest. The room had fallen silent.

"May we please come in?" The older Officer Banks asked, gesturing towards the door.

"Of course." Leonard nodding, opening the door fully and standing aside so the two uniformed men could enter. Officer Banks and Officer Martinez entered the apartment, nodding cordially to the other occupants in the room. Howard immediately gripped Bernadette's hand painfully. Amy reached down from her chair to grab Raj's hand, both shaking nervously.

"Sir, you might want to sit down." Officer Martinez spoke softly, the tone sending a chill up Leonard's spine.

"No, I'm fine. What is it?" Leonard snapped, his eyes instinctively going to Sheldon's empty spot.

"Sir, what is your relationship to a Sheldon Lee Cooper?" Officer Martinez asked gently, fiddling with the notepad in his hand. "You are listed as his emergency contact in his wallet."

Leonard pulled out his desk chair, sinking down into it as his heart began racing. Penny covered her mouth, tears flooding her eyes. "I'm his roommate. He's….he's my best friend. Why?"

Officer Martinez shifted slightly, looking around the room once before turning back to Leonard. "I'm sorry to have to inform you, but Mr. Cooper was killed in a car accident."

Penny screamed as her knees gave out, collapsing to the floor in a sobbing heap. She buried her face in her hands, rocking back and forth as the tears relentlessly poured from her eyes. Leonard blinked at the two officers in shock, not understanding what they were saying.

"I'm sorry? That's impossible." Leonard shook his head. "Sheldon doesn't drive. He-"

Officer Banks stepped forward, placing a comforting hand on Leonard's shoulder. "Sir, Mr. Cooper-"

"Dr. Cooper." Leonard harshly corrected him, shaking his hand off. "He has a Ph.D. and a Sc.D. It's Dr. Cooper."

Officer Banks nodded quickly. "My apologies. Dr. Cooper was in a taxi. The driver lost control of the vehicle and it slammed into a pole. Both Dr. Cooper and the driver were killed on impact."

Leonard shook his head, tears building in his eyes. "No, no. He was coming home for dinner. We're having dinner." He gestured to the group in the living room. Bernadette sat next to Howard, crying quietly while holding him close against her. Howard sobbed against her chest. Amy had fallen to the floor next to Raj, both hugging tightly as they sobbed. "This has to be a mistake."

Officer Banks shook his head. "I'm sorry, sir, but it's not a mistake."

Leonard shot out of his chair, looking at the officers defiantly. "NO! I want to see him. Take me to him now!"

Officer Banks sighed loudly, pursing his lips as he tried to think of the best way to say the truth without pushing the man over. "You can't see him."

"Why? He's my best friend! He's like a brother to me." Leonard's voice cracked at the end, tears finally falling from his eyes.

"The car exploded on impact. We found his information amongst the wreckage." Officer Banks offered softly, immediately reaching out when Leonard fainted, catching the bespectacled man before he hit the floor.

* * *

 

Sheldon's funeral was held on a rainy Thursday. His body had been cremated as it was terribly disfigured from the accident and his ashes had been placed inside a beautiful white urn. Mary Cooper sobbed uncontrollably in the front row at the church with her face buried in her hands, Meemaw at her side rubbing her back gently. Missy and Junior sat next to their grandmother, holding hands and staring sadly at the table that held pictures of their brother and his remains. Penny and Leonard sat holding hands in the second row. Both devastated by the loss of their friend.

A lot of the Cal Tech staff turned out for his funeral. All mourning the loss of the brilliant minded genius who was slightly off putting. President Sielbert cried, knowing he lost their only hope of having a Nobel Laureate.

Howard comforted Raj, who was inconsolable. He had worked closely with Sheldon for years and the two had grown close. It wouldn't be the same going to work and not get yelled at for writing on the white board or moving the pencil box just slightly.

"And now, a word from Sheldon's best friend and roommate, Leonard Hofstadter." The minister stepped aside from the podium. Leonard took a deep breath and rose to stand, refusing to release Penny's hand. Penny didn't try to pull away. Instead she gripped his hand harder and walked beside him.

"I'm not very good at these types of things, so I'm just going to keep this short." Leonard started, clearing his throat and blinking away at the tears threatening to spill over. "Sheldon, I want to thank you from the bottom of my heart for letting me move it. I didn't realize the day we became roommates what a huge role you would play in my life. You became more than just a roommate, you became a best friend. I confided in you. I relaxed with you. I argued with you. And I never told you, but I really respected you. You never changed who you were for anyone and that's not something many can say. You were always honest and upfront and held true to your values and morals. You were loyal and determined and I always admired your dedication to science. You were truly, truly one of a kind and I know I speak for everyone in this room when I say you will be greatly missed."

* * *

Penny and Leonard entered 4A, immediately overwhelmed by the cold silence that greeted them. Everywhere they looked they were reminded of Sheldon. His board, his spot, his computer, even his used tea mug still sat in the sink, neither having the heart to wash it. Inside Sheldon's bedroom his dirty clothes hamper sat containing clothes. Clothes that would never see another "Laundry Day." The bathroom still had the tape lines to indicate where to stand when you brush your teeth or use the toilet. Leonard couldn't force himself to pull them up.

Penny quietly moved to the kitchen, pulling down two mugs and filling the tea kettle and placing it on the stove while Leonard roamed the room aimlessly before stopping at Sheldon's board. His colored markers sat on the ledge, his writing still on the board. Tears flooded Leonard's eyes when he realized Sheldon would never stand at that board again. In a fit of rage he grabbed the marker and drew a line across the equations that were meticulously written.

"I wrote on your board, Sheldon!" Leonard yelled down the hall, desperately wishing Sheldon would run from his room and yell at him. Nothing.

Leonard threw the marker across the room, Penny ducking quickly to avoid being hit with the object. She watched in sadness as Leonard ran to Sheldon's spot and sat down, rubbing his bottom on it.

"I'm in your spot, Sheldon!" Leonard choked out. "Your precious spot!" Nothing.

Leonard started breathing heavily as he rose from the couch and ran towards Sheldon's room, throwing the door open and entering the room. He quickly began touching objects randomly, shifting the perfect order that his room was kept in. Penny leaned sadly in the doorway, tears quietly streaming down her face as Leonard finally sat on Sheldon's bed.

"I'm in your room, Sheldon." Leonard began sobbing, taking his glasses off and throwing them at the wall. "No one can be in your room." His voice trailed off as pained sobs escaped his throat, his body violently shaking.

Penny calmly sat next to him, wrapping her arms around him and rocking him back and forth. "I know sweetie, I miss him too."

 


	13. Life After Death

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time to move on as Leonard and Penny join their new immortal family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own TBBT or its characters. I merely play with them.
> 
> Chapter Warnings: Just language.
> 
> Italics are character's internal thoughts and/or flashbacks.

[4 years later]

Dracul Castle located in Sighișoara, Romania was breathtaking. That was the only way Penny could think to describe the grand estate that sat atop a cliff, nestled away from modern times and people. The opulent stone castle was nothing like she expected. When she received notice from Ana that Dracul Manor was under repairs and they would be coming to Dracul Castle, Penny expected a very gothic style castle, not something that easily could be mistaken for Windsor Castle.

"It's even cooler than Hogwarts." Leonard gasped, thoroughly impressed by Elizabeth's Castle. It was in fact hers. Construction started on the castle immediately following her birth as her Uncle felt his beloved niece deserved an estate fit for a Queen. And it was.

"Leonard." Penny sighed, rolling her eyes and leaned her head against the helicopter window. At least she had stopped crying.

Leonard turned to face her, smiling softly. "You okay?"

Penny shrugged her shoulders, immediately rolling her eyes and shaking her head when her eyes flooded once more with tears. She had been crying non-stop it seemed since their "death" 3 days prior. Thank goodness they had a private jet flight from Pasadena, at least she didn't have strange people looking at her in concern.

Their "death" had been hard for all their friends and family to handle. They were "killed" in a boating accident in the Pacific Ocean and unfortunately for those left behind, they didn't have bodies to say goodbye to as the coast guard was unable to recover their bodies from the sea. Two empty caskets sat in the funeral home, loved ones filling them with items to remember them by. For Penny, her care bears, Penny Blossoms, they even put in the Leonard Nemoy napkin she had given to Sheldon years before his death. For Leonard, some comic books, his Green Lantern costume and his physics bowl t-shirt.

Howard, Bernadette, Raj and Amy were inconsolable at their funeral. It was cruel that they lost three amazing people in such a short time. The only person who was emotionless was Dr. Hofstadter. Everyone assumed it was his natural cold way, but it was really because he knew the truth. As a natural donor himself, Leonard was able to tell him he was giving up his life to become an immortal with Penny. His father did not understand his decision, but he accepted it.

The sun had just set when the helicopter landed. Penny and Leonard quickly exited and met a smiling Ana and an impassive Thomas in the courtyard.

"Penelope, Leonard." Ana nodded to both of them politely. "The Queen and Prince offer their apologies for not being able to greet you immediately, but they are in a rather important meeting at the moment and will be joining us shortly." Gently lifting her heavy deep purple medieval style dress, Ana turned and tucked her arm in Thomas' and lead the shocked couple into the castle.

The castle was stunning. The stone walls were decorated with heavy tapestries paying tribute to the Dracul family. Many of them portraying Vlad III and his niece fighting side by side. Ornate oil lamps provided soft, soothing lighting. Ana and Thomas lead the pair down a long hallway towards large wooden doors. Thomas raised his brow at the two guards standing there, the men immediately opening the doors and allowing them to pass.

Vaclav and Simon were amongst the small group that had gathered to welcome Penny and Leonard to the castle. Vaclav sat in a highback deep burgundy wingback chair enjoying a goblet of warm blood while Simon sat in a matching chair opposite him, enjoying a fine brandy. It did not matter how much time passed, Simon refused to give up his drink. The sitting room was large and beautiful. On the far left wall rested a very large ornate stone fireplace that Penny was quite sure she could walk into without needing to duck. Opposite that wall was a large sitting area that held 6 highback deep burgundy wingback chairs, two of which were being utilized, and a large black velvet settee. Directly across from the doors was a small group of people playing instruments that Penny did not recognize, though she enjoyed the music greatly.

"Ah, the guests have arrived." Simon smiled, standing up to greet the new comers. "Penelope, Leonard." He kissed Penny's hand softly before shaking Leonard's hand. "Welcome to Dracul Castle."

"Thank you." Penny smiled brightly. "It's incredible."

"Yes, yes. As if Vlad would allow Elisabeta to not live in such grandeur." Vaclav chuckled, his deep baritone echoing in the room. Politely he bowed to Penny, kissing her knuckles as well, before turning to Leonard and shaking his hand. "The Queen and Prince will be pleased to see you both."

Penny and Leonard shared a look before turning back to the group who were now eying them curiously. "I didn't realize Elizabeth had married." Penny softly spoke, unsure how to broach the subject without being disrespectful.

Simon nodded. "Yes, she married 4 years ago."

The news sucked the air from Leonard's lungs, she married as they were mourning the death of their friend. Was Sheldon right? Was he really nothing to her? Before Penny or Leonard could ask for clarification the doors opened again and Elizabeth entered. Penny and Leonard noticed how everyone instinctively bowed to their Queen, they both quickly followed suit.

Elizabeth looked radiant and in Penny's mind as if she had just stepped out of the show The Tudors, in her deep red dress with long trumpet sleeves and impressive linings. Her hair was pulled back out of her face and unlike before, she wore it with its natural curl.

"Penelope." Elizabeth smiled, walking forward and pulling the blonde into a shocking small hug.

Penny's heart suddenly broke at seeing Elizabeth. She hadn't seen her since they were with Sheldon and she wasn't even sure if she knew about him. Penny bit at her bottom lip. "Elizabeth, I'm not sure if you knew or not, but Sheldon-"

"I know." Elizabeth interrupted, offering a small smile. "Please sit, enjoy a drink while we await my Prince."

Penny nodded and immediately moved to sit on the settee, accepting the offered goblet of blood. Leonard smiled in relief when he was offered wine instead.

"Where is the Prince, Elisabeta?" Vaclav asked, sitting back down in his chair.

"Seeing the visitors out." Elizabeth rolled her eyes, before accepting a goblet of blood with a small smile at the servant girl. "I was not about to stay in their presence any longer."

"Too close to ripping their throats out?" Vaclav smirked, resting his left foot on his right knee. Even in a casual posture, Leonard couldn't help, but admire the imposing man who much like Elizabeth, was wearing attire very similar to that of their pre-vampire lives.

"No, impaling them and allowing them to die a slow, agonizing death on the grounds." Elizabeth drawled in a bored tone.

"Oh, congratulations, Elizabeth, on your marriage." Penny smiled politely, hoping to get more information out of the woman. Elizabeth narrowed her eyes slightly, smirking at Penny's less than subtle attempt at gaining information. The group was so focused on the conversation they failed to hear the doors open again.

"Not very subtle, Penny." Penny and Leonard both gasped in shock, turning towards the door.

"Oh my god! Sheldon!" Penny dropped her goblet and sprinted from the settee, throwing her arms around his shoulders and holding him tight. Sheldon softly pat her back as she sobbed on his shoulder. He looked the same, but much more refined in his dark Renaissance attire.

"I've missed you so much, Sheldon!" She pulled away, wiping at her face. "Oh my god. Have you been here since…" Her sentence hung in the air. She didn't have the heart to say he died.

"Yes." Sheldon answered with a sad smile. His head turning towards Leonard who had also moved from the settee and was now standing next to Penny. "Hello."

Leonard smiled and quickly grabbed Sheldon in a tight hug. He did a better job at maintaining control over his feelings, but not by much.

"I thought you wouldn't make a good donor?" Leonard asked sarcastically, looking smug. Sheldon shook his head.

"I'm not a donor." He moved between Penny and Leonard towards a now standing Elizabeth, his arm wrapping around her waist as he pulled her close. Elizabeth winked at him as Penny and Leonard gasped. Sheldon's blue eyes changed to a deep red, his lips parting to reveal his fangs.

"Holy crap on a cracker! You turned!" Sheldon rolled his red eyes and Penny's need to state the obvious.

"Yes. You may now call me Prince." A smirk grew on his face as Penny narrowed her eyes. Elizabeth looked at her expectantly. Penny's eye shifted to red as she tried to control her temper, curtsying to Sheldon.

"Nice, get the Queen to turn you. You always have to be one step ahead of us don't you?" Leonard laughed.

"No." Sheldon shook his head, smiling fondly at Elizabeth. It was clear to anyone who saw the pair that they were deeply in love. "I turned to spend the rest of time with my soul mate."

"Sheldon, I love you so please forgive me for this." Penny said cryptically, her voice saccharine sweet. Ana and Simon both gasped in shock as Penny quickly crossed over to Sheldon slapping him hard across the face.

"Elisabeta! Calm down." Vaclav growled, holding the irate Queen by the throat against the wall. Her near black eyes were focused on Penny, her lips parted revealing her fangs. Thomas held both her arms against her body, pushing his entire weight against her.

Penny's eyes were focused on Sheldon, not really considering exactly what she just did. She just slapped Sheldon across the face in front of his incredibly sadistic wife. Thankfully Vaclav and Thomas both realized what Penny was about to do and both men flew at the Queen before she had a chance to tear Penny to pieces.

Sheldon rubbed his cheek looking at Penny with a raised brow, shaking his head in disbelief.

"How could you, Sheldon?" Penny cried, balling her hands into fists. "I'm so happy to see you're okay, but Jesus, how could you put us through that? It was hell!"

Sheldon turned towards Vaclav and Thomas who were both leaning heavily against his wife, Elizabeth looked positively feral. Slowly he walked towards them, moving into Elizabeth's line of sight so their eyes could focus on one another's. "Please release my wife." Sheldon commanded, his tone brooking no argument.

Vaclav and Thomas released Elizabeth and flew past Sheldon, standing between Sheldon and Penny to prevent Elizabeth from killing her. They knew Penny and Leonard both meant a great deal to their Prince and they would ensure Elizabeth didn't have a chance to kill her until Sheldon could calm her down and help her to decide with a clear mind.

Elizabeth growled as she pulled away from the wall, but her lunge was caught by Sheldon. His hands cupping her face and much to Leonard and Penny's shock, kissed her deeply and passionately, pushing her body against the wall with his own. Elizabeth immediately responded, arching into him, her hands wrapping around him and gripping the back of his shirt roughly.

Penny went to speak, but her mouth was instantly covered by Leonard's hand, who seemed to pick up on the fact that no one was making a sound while Sheldon calmed Elizabeth. At least he could. Leonard had seen the aftermath of Elizabeth's fighting at the Manor, he didn't exactly wish to see his wife become that.

* * *

Sheldon pulled his lips away, brushing his against his wife's. "My love, please calm."

Elizabeth narrowed her eyes, clenching her teeth. "She hit you." Her voice was a harsh whisper.

"I understand why she did. She was upset, my love, I did put them through a great deal emotionally. Please, allow me the chance to speak with them and for me to decide her punishment." Sheldon's grip tightened slightly on his wife when he felt her stiffen at his suggestion.

"She is still a fledgling and disrespected her Prince." Elizabeth sneered, looking away.

Sheldon smirked seductively as he moved his hands to his wife's hips, his lips kissing at her ear. "I believe you have a prisoner or two down in the dungeons for you to take your anger out on, my love. Please, I am asking you as your husband and soul mate, please let me handle my friends. You have my word if Penny raises another hand to me in such a fashion, I will allow you to handle it. Please, my love? For me?"

Elizabeth growled in frustration at her husband's tactics. He _always_ knew how to get her to comply. Jerk. Elizabeth nodded once. "You have my word."

"Vaclav, Thomas, my wife requires your assistance down in the dungeons." Sheldon turned towards the two men, though keeping a firm grip on Elizabeth.

Vaclav immediately smiled broadly. "My pleasure."

Thomas and Vaclav walked over to Elizabeth, each taking an arm and pulling her towards the doors. Only when Sheldon knew they had a tight grip on her did he let her go. He could not blame Elizabeth for reacting the way she did, but he also needed to ensure Penny understood that things had changed…dramatically.

* * *

Only after Elizabeth, Vaclav and Thomas had left the room did anyone finally speak. Sheldon turned back towards his two best friends, shaking his head.

"Slapping me in front of my overprotective wife with sadistic tendencies is probably not the best idea, Penny." Sheldon smirked slightly.

Penny nodded, looking rather shocked by what had just occurred. More shocked that she hadn't been killed.

"Yes, I just realized that." Penny moved to sit down on the settee, holding Leonard's hand tightly in hopes of calming her nerves. "I'm sorry, Sheldon. I kind of overreacted, I guess."

Sheldon sat down in a wingback chair next to the settee, Simon and Ana both excusing themselves to allow the friends some privacy.

"I'm sorry I kept this from you both, but we did it for your safety." Sheldon spoke with a confidence that neither Penny nor Leonard had ever heard before. It sounded good on him. "And it was also a rather quick decision for me to leave my life behind."

Leonard nodded, scratching the back of his head awkwardly. "Perhaps you could start at the beginning? Like, how you and Elizabeth ended up together?"

Sheldon immediately told their story. He started at the beginning, his dreams that he began having at 19 years-old. It took him years to understand the significance of when his dreams started, but after he and Elizabeth had married they realized he began having his dreams at the same age he had been when he met her. After the trio had traveled to the Manor his dreams began changing and deepening. It was after his discussion with Simon that he realized his dreams were not dreams, but in fact memories of his life with Elizabeth as Stefan. Sheldon even admitted that he and Elizabeth had been intimate during her feed, something he would remember for all eternity.

"So, you're Elizabeth's soul mate?" Penny asked in a skeptical tone.

"Yes." Sheldon nodded. "There were things that she had only ever told Stefan and I knew them."

"How did you end up turned? I don't see you as someone who would enjoy feeding off another human." Leonard reached for his goblet and took another sip.

"I only drink from a goblet, I do not feed form the source and all my donors are tested regularly to ensure they are healthy." Sheldon brushed some imaginary lint off his pants.

"Okay, but how did you end up here? A vampire?" Leonard reiterated.

_[Flashback]_

_It had been a long 13 months since he had seen Elizabeth. His heart nearly stopped when his cellphone rang while he was at work and it was Simon requesting to meet with him that night at the University. Sheldon stood staring at his board allowing his mind to wander. To anyone who walked into the room he looked deep in thought. To anyone who looked in his eyes and knew him, knew his thoughts were not about science. It had been exactly 13 months, 1 week and 4 days since he returned with the now engaged Leonard and Penny. 13 agonizing months that tested his patience and his emotions. 13 months of dreaming about his soul mate and missing her dearly. Of course as luck would have it as soon as he begins to get back to normal his phone would ring and Simon would ask to meet him._

_That's how he found himself still at work at 7:00 pm. Leonard wasn't suspicious when he decided to stay. He had been staying late everyday working on his latest theory. The theory he was very sure would win him his Nobel Prize. Of course Leonard left with the standard threat, he had until midnight to return home or Penny would come and physically drag him away._

_Sheldon looked at his watch, again. He hated being nervous._

_*knock, knock*_

_Sheldon closed his eyes and took a deep breath, finding his center. Thank god for meditation or he would not have survived the past months. Sheldon opened the door and was left standing speechless._

_"Hello." Elizabeth smiled softly, chewing her bottom lip nervously. The gesture caused his stomach to flip._

_"Elisabeta." Sheldon whispered, his eyes searching hers for some clues._

_"I'm sorry." Her voice was barely above a whisper, emotion choking her words. Sheldon was frozen and it wasn't until tears feel from her silver-white eyes that he moved._

_Acting on sheer impulse and instinct, Sheldon cupped her face and brought their lips together in a bruising kiss that rivaled their very first one all those many years before. He was relieved when she happily complied, opening her mouth to allow his questing tongue to swipe against hers. Their kiss felt new, exciting, but equally as comforting. It was home. Sheldon was home._

_Walking backwards, Sheldon kept his fierce grip on Elizabeth. Just inside his office, he pressed her against the wall next to his door, slamming the door shut and locking it before allowing his hands to leave her cool smooth cheeks to grip her ass firmly, forcing their bodies together. Elizabeth moaned when his hard length pressed against her aching core._

_"I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." She whispered the words over and over as Sheldon moved his hot tongue and lips to her neck, gently biting at it. He groaned when she arched her back to allow her neck to expose more to him. It made him drunk with lust at her obvious sign of submission. Only he was allowed to see her this way, head thrown back and exposing her throat and neck. Ana may have kissed her neck before, but she never got the submission._

_"I've missed you so much." Elizabeth whispered, the pain in her voice stopping his efforts._

_Sheldon pulled his head back to allow her to look at him, the pain in her eyes weakening his knees._

_"I never wanted to walk away. Please, you have to know that." Her eyes were pleading. "I had to, I had to protect you."_

_Sheldon pressed his forehead to hers, moving his hands from her ass to her lower back to hug her close._

_"Why?" He had to know._

_Elizabeth caressed his face with both hands, relishing the texture of him…her love._

_"John was right. Matthias was very angry." She spoke softly, Sheldon noting her accent had gotten thicker. His breath hitched when her eyes flooded with tears. "He ordered your capture and immediate execution."_

_Sheldon felt like the air had been knocked from him at her revelation._

_"Thomas and Simon watched over you. They killed 5 assassins before I even made it to Hungary." Elizabeth began trembling in his arms forcing him to hold her tighter._

_"Why come to me now, Elisabeta?" Sheldon could not keep the hurt from his voice._

_"Because he will not rest until you are dead. I…I can't lose you again." Her voice trailed off as the tears fell from her eyes. The pain was evident in her voice, her body and her tears._

_Sheldon pulled Elizabeth close against him, wrapping his arms tightly around her and kissing the side of her head lovingly. "You won't, Elisabeta. You won't. We'll do whatever we have to do."_

_Elizabeth pulled away and looked Sheldon in the eye, in that moment she looked every bit the woman he remembered. Strong, yet desired to be cared for. Sadistic, yet passionately loving._

_"You would have to give up your life here. He would need to believe you dead." Elizabeth whispered._

_"Then so be it." Sheldon immediately responded. "What about Leonard and Penny? Can I at least say goodbye to them?"_

_"No." Elizabeth immediately shook her head. "No, they'd have to believe you dead too. If Matthias knew they knew you were still alive, he'd kill them. No, they have to believe you dead."_

_Sheldon smiled fondly at Elizabeth, his heart rapidly beating against his chest as he took a second to consider his life. It was an easy choice. It was Elizabeth. It would always be her._

_"Okay. When do I die?" Sheldon smiled, kissing her nose playfully._

_[End Flashback]_

"That was the night of the accident?" Leonard asked Sheldon, a cold shiver running up his spine when he recalled the pain they all felt.

"Yes." Sheldon nodded. "Thomas and Simon already had the body of my double. I changed clothes and they put my clothes on the man and put him in the taxi."

"Was the driver dead as well? Before the accident?" Leonard shifted awkwardly on the settee.

Sheldon nodded.

"So they killed 2 people just to fake your death so we'd all believe you dead?" Penny's voice was judgmental and harsh.

Sheldon's eyes flushed red, the move drawing a gasp from the outspoken blonde.

"We did what we had to do in order to protect not only myself, but you two as well. To protect my family, Penny. He could have killed my mother, Meemaw, Missy, Junior. He would have killed anyone and everyone just to lure me." Sheldon snapped, clenching the arms of the chair tightly.

"Why did you turn though? You didn't need to." Leonard inquired. Sheldon's gaze moved to him.

"Why are you turning, Leonard?" Sheldon asked, smirking arrogantly.

"Because I love Penny. Because I want to be with her." Leonard quickly responded.

"Exactly. I turned because I love Elisabeta and I want to be with her." Sheldon smiled fondly at the idea of his wife.

"Was turning painful?" Leonard asked, wincing slightly at the chuckle Sheldon let out.

_[Flashback]_

_Elizabeth's hands caressed his arms, gently gliding them up to shoulders._

_"You can never go back." Her voice was soft, her eyes focused on the healed puncture wounds. His grip tightened on her hips, pulling her closer._

_"I do not wish to go back." His voice was deep as he lowered his head, his lips grazing hers. "I wish to finally have you, forever."_

_His lips took hers in passion, their tongues caressing as her grip on his shoulders got tighter. Sheldon gently ground his hips against hers, her head pulling back._

_"It's going to hurt." She whispered. Sheldon swallowed as he nodded. She had explained to him in great detail what it was going to feel like to transform. He was as prepared as he was going to be. Elizabeth playfully pulled away from him, pulling him so he sat in a chair that resembled a torture device with metal cuffs for his wrists and ankles on the balcony. The cool breeze felt soothing against his warming face. He quickly rubbed his palms on his pants. Elizabeth leaned down, kissing his shoulders and neck. Her sensitive hearing catching the sound of her door opening. "Ready my love?" her voice was husky._

_"Yes." Sheldon answered as he closed his eyes._

_Elizabeth's fangs pierced his jugular, her tongue lapped at his blood as Sheldon moaned softly. He could feel the metal cuffs secure around his ankles and wrists while two leather straps crisscrossed over his chest, taking deep breaths to calm his nerves. He started getting light headed, his head bobbing around uncontrolled. Elizabeth abruptly pulled off his neck and seconds later her wrist was pressing against lips. Sheldon took a moment to gain some strength before his lips parted and he lapped at the blood trickling out._

_Sheldon quickly realized there was no preparing for the change. It was incredible. The intense heat. The intense pain. His suction grew stronger on her wrist as she gasped loudly. Thomas held Elizabeth standing as Sheldon bit down harder on her wrist. Ian and Marcus got a tight grasp on his shoulders, knowing it would take a good force to keep him from draining Elizabeth dry._

_"It's enough, Elizabeth." Thomas said harshly while Elizabeth's eyes started to roll back into her head as everything went dark. Thomas gracefully swung Elizabeth into his arms, carrying her to her bed while Sheldon's screams of agony filled the night._

_26 minutes later the screaming man silenced. Sheldon's head was slumped over, his fingers clenching and unclenching as he adjusted to the new sensations that were attacking his senses. His hearing was sharpened. His eyes were more focused. His skin more sensitive. He felt the same, only improved. Suddenly his head was slammed back against the chair hard. Instinctively, he pulled at his restraints, but he was no match for the three vampires that were holding him back._

_Thomas quickly tore the top off a pint of blood and poured the contents into Sheldon's mouth. Sheldon knew somewhere in the back of his mind he should be repulsed, but the flavor was exotic and delicious. It took 7 pints of blood before Sheldon could control his urge to feed. His dark red eyes had resumed their normal blue shade._

_[End Flashback]_

"Is it safe now? With Matthias I mean?" Penny asked.

"Yes. Elisabeta and I confronted Matthias at his castle." Sheldon spoke, his voice betraying no indication of how that meeting went.

"And did he finally give up?" She pushed further.

"Yes." Sheldon nodded.

"Why? If she couldn't convince him in 13 months to leave you alone, how did she after she turned you?" Penny crossed her arms, narrowing her eyes.

"She didn't. I killed him." Sheldon snapped.

Leonard and Penny both stared in awe at their close friend. Sheldon may still look similar to the man they knew, but it was clear as day he was not. Over the years the Sheldon they knew had dissipated and ceased to exist. Sheldon gracefully stood, clasping his hands behind his back, looking down at his friends.

"Penny, Leonard, you are still people I consider to be very close friends. I care about you both and I am grateful that we will have the chance to remain friends. However, you will find I am not the man I once was. I have embraced who I am deep down and I'm happier than I've ever been. I hope, in time, you can come to accept that." Sheldon smiled softly before turning and leaving the room. He had a wife to see, a wife who was no doubt covered in blood and looking rather delectable. As he rounded the corner towards the door that lead down to the dungeons, pained screams could be heard alongside Elizabeth's cruel laughter. Sheldon's fangs elongated, fully displayed in the wide smile that grew on his face.


End file.
